The Roundview's crew
by jeanpierre.sanguinetti
Summary: Skins, Xmen, Avengers, Poudlard réunit. Cela vous tente ? En tout cas c'est le défi qui m'a été lancé par une amie. :) C'est une suite de Skins Angel's et de "Deux anglaises à New-York" mais autonome tout de même. Quand l'Univers est menacé, les super-Héros dépassés, les sorciers épuisés, seule une équipe de déjantés peur réussir à nous sauver. La preuve, tout de suite.
1. Scène 1

**Quelques mots avant de commencer cette longue aventure.**

 **Je me dois donc de remercier avec chaleur** **Obviously Enough** **pour m'avoir entrainé dans cette galère. Qu'elle sache que je me vengerai.**

 **Dire à Tymara que ce n'est pas la peine de se moquer, elle verra bien assez tôt ce que je réserve à Loki, Drago et Tony Stark.**

 **Aux amoureux de Skins, je ferai ce que je peux pour épargner Naomily, Cook, Effy et toute la bande mais je ne promets rien.**

 **Quant aux rares qui liront un bout de cette « bêtise » comme j'aime appeler mes soi-disant histoires, j'assure que c'est contraint que j'écris cette aventure et que j'y prends un grand plaisir. Le masochisme n'a pas de limite.**

 **Ce n'est pas la peine de laisser un commentaire à moins que vous y teniez vraiment. Bon, quelques mots pour que je me sente moins seul, c'est gentil, mais alors pas plus de 5OO.**

 **On se retrouve dans un an environ. A plus.**

 **The Roundview's Crew**

 **Prologue**

5 écrans allumés, chacun offre une image différente, mais toutes sont d'un gris sale comme si elles reproduisaient le film d'une mauvaise caméra de surveillance.

L'être devant son clavier appuie sur la touche « envoi ».

 **Scène 1**

 _Côte nord-est de l'Ecosse. Comté de l'Aberdeenshire_

Les ruines lugubres du château de Dunnottar s'élèvent au bord d'un promontoire dont les falaises de granit se noient 50 mètres plus bas dans une mer du Nord déchainée.

La brume recouvre pour l'éternité la presqu'ile qui relie à la lande famélique, ce qu'il reste de la splendeur de la demeure de lord Stoneheaven, pair du royaume d'Ecosse. Il n'existe plus depuis des siècles de chemin pour se rendre dans ce lieu maudit dont ces chiens de Normands se sont emparés pour le piller et se livrer aux pires exactions.

Aucun paysan n'acceptera de vous conduire dans cet antre de l'enfer et aucun pécheur n'abordera dans la crique en contre-bas. Et si vous posez la question du pourquoi dans la salle de l'unique auberge du village, prudemment installée à 3 kilomètres de là, un vieux marin au visage buriné tirant sur sa pipe de buis vous répondra à voix basse que les âmes des chatelains égorgés par les sauvages du Sud errent toujours dans les cachots, que leurs enfants hurlent de douleur, essayant d'échapper à leurs assassins et qu'aucun des hommes qui ont eu la folie de s'aventurer dans cet endroit dédié à Satan n'en est revenu. Et pour prouver ses dires, il vous fera entendre les cris déchirants qui proviennent de la tour de garde dont le squelette se dresse dans la lumière laiteuse de la lune.

Si malgré tout, vous osez vous aventurer près des remparts, si dans votre inconscience vous approchez des douves, alors subitement, surgissant du néant, vous verrez distinctement se détacher la silhouette d'un chevalier galopant dans votre direction, brandissant une énorme épée à double tranchant, la tête tressautant sur son épaule, retenue à son cou que par un mince morceau de peau.

Croyez-moi, vous ferez demi-tour en criant, courant, glissant dans la boue, vous relevant sans jamais regarder derrière vous car vous sentirez le souffle du cheval décharné de ce cavalier de l'apocalypse dans votre dos. Le cœur au bord de l'explosion, les poumons en feu, les jambes flageolantes, vous serez heureux d'apercevoir les lumières du village. Vous vous engouffrerez dans l'auberge qui vous accueillera sous le regard hilare des habitués du lieu. Vous avalerez d'un trait les escaliers qui mènent à votre chambre, vous en refermerez alors à double tour immédiatement la porte et dès le lendemain matin, après une nuit blanche d'angoisse, vous prendrez le premier train qui vous ramènera dans votre confort quotidien.

Un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et au regard malicieux, se met à rire, ce Nick Quasi sans Tête en fait toujours un peu trop. Il se détourne de l'une des trente fenêtres à ogives de l'immense salle d'apparat du château. Des tentures cramoisies brodées d'or recouvrent les murs de pierre. Une table en chêne massif pouvant accueillir au moins une centaine de convives trône au centre de la pièce. Une cheminée où un cerf embroché pourrait tenir sans difficulté, jette un feu joyeux et réconfortant, réchauffant ce lieu qui reste toutefois humide. Devant lui, trois fauteuils matelassés. Un seul est occupée par un géant, au corps robuste et à la carrure impressionnante, sanglé dans un imperméable de cuir noir. Son visage lui-même d'ébène est barré par un bandeau sombre qui recouvre son œil gauche. A ses côtés, un homme à l'allure svelte, au costume élégant est assis dans un fauteuil roulant dont le carénage semble avoir été dessiné par Ray Bradbury lui-même. Il n'a pas de roue et flotte dans les airs. Ce qui frappe également, ce n'est pas sa calvitie qui rend son crane luisant à la lumière des flammes, mais son regard puissant et hypnotique.

Il a un verre de jus de carottes à la main, tandis que son compagnon boit une large gorgée d'un pur single malt Ardbeg.

D'un pas assuré et agile, le vieil homme s'avance vers eux, il est vêtu d'une élégante robe de sorcier bleu nuit, décorée d'étoiles scintillantes. Il a le sourire aux lèvres. « Messieurs, je suis enchanté de vous accueillir dans cette modeste demeure et je vous remercie sincèrement d'être venus jusqu'ici. Mais permettez-moi de me présenter, Professeur Albus Dumbledore. »

L'homme dans le fauteuil plane vers lui et tend une main franche. « Professeur Charles Francis Xavier, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. »

L'autre déplie sa carcasse. Il dépasse d'une tête le professeur Dumbledore bien que celui-ci soit déjà grand et le fixe de son unique œil. Il découvre alors un regard d'un bleu intense qui bien que bienveillant recèle son inflexibilité. Semblant rassuré, il s'incline légèrement. « Nicholas Joseph Fury, Directeur du SHIELD. Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité. Et si je peux me permettre, votre système de camouflage est impressionnant. Iconoclaste mais efficace. »

« Effectivement et intriguant. J'espère que nous aurons le temps d'en parler. » Rajoute le professeur Xavier.

« Certainement mais pour l'instant, nous avons un sujet bien plus urgent à aborder. » Albus Dumbledore s'assoit, imité par Fury. Son sourire a disparu. « Messieurs, sans être alarmiste, la situation est très grave. »


	2. Scène 2

**Scène 2**

 _Londres. Palais de Westminster._

Un vent de décembre balaye le ciel étoilé. Il s'amuse à tourbillonner entre chaque colonne du clocher de Big Ben. Tout en bas, les lumières qui auréolent le Parlement de Londres semblent danser.

Une forme humaine est perchée en équilibre sur le pignon d'un des fenestrons de la toiture.

« Putain, ça fait chier. » Naomi vient d'ouvrir les yeux. La Tamise s'étale devant elle. Elle remonte le col de sa doudoune. Elle réajuste le bonnet andin que lui a offert Emily, un jour où elles faisaient les fripes du côté de Camden Market. Elle lui avait dit que son bleu s'accordait à la couleur de ses yeux. Cette fois-ci, elle a prévu le coup.

La première fois de ses sorties nocturnes, elle s'était retrouvée en tee-shirt, culotte coton à deux heures du mat au sommet d'un érable sycomore centenaire, elle l'avait appris plus tard, en plein centre d'Hyde Park. Heureusement c'était au mois de septembre, le temps était plus clément. Et par chance, elle ne dormait pas à poil, ce soir là.

« Et je fais comment pour redescendre maintenant ? » Elle a dû parler tout haut car une voix à côté d'elle lui répond. « Il serait peut-être temps que tu essayes de voler en étant consciente. »

Naomi soupire. Elle tourne la tête et trouve sur sa droite, perchée comme elle, une jeune fille de 15 ans tout au plus, aux cheveux ébouriffés, emmitouflée dans ce qui ressemble à une robe aux larges pans tombant sur ses pieds. Elle tient un balai dans sa main gauche.

« Je sais Hermione, tu en a marre de te lever la nuit pour venir me chercher. »

« Disons que cela arrive de plus en plus souvent, mais je t'assure que cela ne me dérange pas. En tout cas, mon sort d'alerte fonctionne très bien. Et cette fois-ci, tu as volé plus de trois heures. »

« Quoi ?! Trois heures. Mais ce n'est pas possible ? Où je suis allée ? »

« Et bien, nous avons eu droit à Bristol, la maison de ta mère, celle d'Emily, le petit lac, ton ancien bahut. J'ai même cru que tu allais traverser l'Atlantique. »

« En seulement trois heures ? »

« Tu voles de plus en plus vite. J'ai eu du mal à te suivre. » Hermione sourit pour la rassurer. « Tu peux le faire. Il suffit de sauter. Et puis je suis là, au moindre problème, je te rattraperai. »

Naomi fait la moue. Hermione plisse ses yeux de défi. « Ok, Je ne m'appelle pas Harry. Je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure sur un balai, mais je sais me débrouiller. Et au pire je te jetterai le sort de Wingardium Leviosa. Je suis très douée pour celui-là. »

« Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance. C'est en moi. Je vole comme une somnambule. Mais rien ne dit que je puisse le faire consciente. En plus, j'ai le vertige. »

« Le professeur Dumbledore est catégorique. J'ai de plus personnellement consulté à la bibliothéque de Poudlard, les ouvrages qui traitent de la question du vol. Ils sont tous formels, ce qui vole en dormant, vole, éveillé également. »

Malgré l'air déterminé d'Hermione, Naomi hésite. « Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais traverser l'Atlantique ? »

Hermione se met à rire. « A mon avis, c'est la motivation qu'il te fallait. » Elle fixe Naomi. « Emily te manque beaucoup et bien, imagine, un coup d'aile et hop New-York. »

Le regard de Naomi se porte vers l'horizon, vers la mer qu'elle sait au loin. « Oui, elle me manque. »

« Alors saute. »

Naomi ferme les yeux.


	3. Scène 3

**Scène 3**

 _Manhattan. Quartier de Hell's Kitchen_

Le poing enserré par une bande Velpo s'écrase sur le sac d'entrainement. Un autre coup le fait à peine bouger. Pourtant c'est une correction qu'il reçoit. Face, face, corps, corps, face, coup de pied direct. Cette fois-ci, bousculé, il tourne sur son axe

« Han ! Han !» La sueur coule sur le visage, le polo est trempé. Encore, encore, le souffle est rapide, le regard froid et déterminé.

Une voix rappelle à l'ordre. « Tes pieds bien posés quand tu frappes. Ton corps, jamais de face. Monte ta garde. »

Colleen Wing jette un regard à Danny Rand, comme pour lui dire, « Alors qui avait raison ? »

Elle s'avance et pose la main sur le sac. « Ok, c'est bon. 10 minutes de pause. » Elle tend une serviette blanche à une jeune fille petite et mince. Emily frappe un dernier coup puis s'empare de la serviette. Elle plonge sa figure dedans, se frotte ses cheveux courts dégoulinants et la met autour de son cou.

« Alors ? Je trouve que mon bassin ne tourne pas assez vite sur le fouetté. »

Colleen sourit. « Cela viendra. Tu fais des progrès tous les jours. » Elle désigne Danny d'un geste. « Je te présente un ami, Danny. Tu vas t'entrainer avec lui, ce soir. Mais avant, tu dois t'hydrater, c'est important. »

Emily s'incline avec un petit sourire. « Oui, Sensei. »

« Pitié non, s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas assez vieille pour avoir le titre de Maître. »

Emily se met à rire et s'éclipse vers la cuisine.

Danny la regarde partir. « Donc, c'est cette gamine qui serait si talentueuse ? »

« Oui, c'est elle. Lorsqu'elle s'est présentée devant moi, j'étais tout aussi incrédule que toi. Elle cherchait un dojo pour apprendre à se battre. Tony Stark lui a parlé de moi. Elle a déjà affronté Sandman et le Vautour sans sourciller. Elle a du courage et de la volonté. Mais surtout, elle a un don. D'où vient-il ? Mystère. Intuitivement, elle sait où et comment frapper. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de force mais chaque coup est potentiellement mortel. Elle est souple et très vive. En trois mois, elle a progressé plus vite que n'importe lequel de mes élèves en trois ans. Plus aucun n'est de taille à l'affronter. Je peux encore poursuivre son apprentissage de l'art du sabre mais pour le corps à corps, elle a besoin d'un vrai Maître et qui d'autre que l'Iron Fist pour cela. »

Danny réfléchit. « Elle sait qui je suis ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Tu es juste un sparring partner. »

Il hoche la tête. « Je te fais confiance. Mais je ne la ménagerai pas. »

« C'est tout ce que j'attends de toi. »

Emily revient. Elle a passé une veste courte en bleu de chine sur un tee-shirt blanc. Son pantalon noir ample s'arrête à mi mollet et laisse apparaitre des socquettes blanches prisent dans des ballerines.

« Je suis prête. » Il n'y a aucune fanfaronnade dans ses propos, juste un fait, dit sur un ton calme et serein.

Elle entre sur le tatami, se met face à son adversaire et le salue humblement.

Danny lui rend son salut et il remarque immédiatement, non pas la position de garde de cette jeune fille, qu'il juge parfaite, le torse relevé, la jambe droite en avant légèrement fléchie, la jambe gauche en arrière tendue mais souple, et surtout, le pied, non posé à plat mais sur la pointe, déjà prêt à frapper. En fait, ce qu'a remarqué tout de suite l'Iron Fist, c'est le regard. Il embrasse tout l'espace. Concentrés, imperturbables, ces yeux sont une arme, l'arme d'une volonté inébranlable.


	4. Scène 4

**Scène 4**

 _Palais de Westminster. (un peu plus bas)_

« Je suis une conne. Je suis une conne. » L'air souffle de plus en fort aux oreilles de Naomi. Elle tombe, inexorablement attirée par le sol qui se rapproche. Désespérément elle bat des bras. « Ridicule ! Je suis ridicule. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'Hermione me rattrape. »

Elle le sent glisser. Le nœud n'était pas assez serré. Il s'envole. « Merde mon bonnet. Ho, non ! » Elle vrille son torse et tend la main. Il n'est qu'à quelques mètres, deux ou trois au maximum. « Je peux le choper. Il suffit que j'accélère légèrement. » Ses doigts se referment sur un des magnifiques pompons arc en ciel qui font tout le charme de ce précieux cadeau. « Toi, je ne te lâche plus. »

Un instant de lucidité. « Au fait, je tombe là. » Elle se met à crier. « Hermione, aide-moi !» Elle jette un regard apeuré autour d'elle. « C'est quoi en bas ? Le palais de Westminster. Mais ... » Elle tourne sur elle-même.

Hermione se porte à sa hauteur, assise tranquillement sur son balai. « Félicitations Naomi. Tu vois j'avais raison. Et tu trouves comment ? Moi, à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais eu de passion pour cela. »

« Trouver quoi ? »

« Ben, voler ! »

Jambes écartées, bras tout autant, Naomi n'a pas l'impression de ressembler à un aigle. « Je flotte plutôt. Putain, c'est pas vrai, vous aviez raison. » Elle essaie de reprendre une position qu'elle pense plus académique, ou plutôt moins ridicule, bras le long du corps, jambes serrées. Elle sent un courant d'air chaud. Une mouette passe près d'elle, profitant de cette aubaine pour grimper. Sans réfléchir, comme si elle savait intuitivement ce qu'elle devait faire, elle se met à la suivre. Elle vole vraiment. Elle a une sensation bizarre, son corps ne pèse rien. Et son esprit n'a jamais été aussi clair.

Elle n'a aucune contrainte. Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle n'a même pas besoin de réfléchir.

Naomi monte, monte encore, attirée par les étoiles qui scintillent dans la nuit d'encre. Un nuage s'efface, apparait la lune. Sa lumière l'éclaire.

Naomi lance un cri et cette fois-ci c'est un cri de joie.


	5. Scène 5

**Scène 5**

 _Dojo de Colleen Wing._

Emily se relève avec difficulté, le choc sur le tatami a été rude. Mais elle ne laissera rien paraître. Elle sait en plus que son coup au foie a surpris son adversaire. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre, comment elle peut avoir cette lucidité lorsqu'elle combat. Elle sent, il n'y a pas d'autres mots, quand et où les attaques vont être portées. Mais elle doit avouer que le type en face d'elle est plus rapide, plus technique. Sa vitesse de réaction est stupéfiante. Il ne laisse aucune faille. Elle a tout de même réussi à le toucher une fois, elle l'a vu porter sa main subrepticement vers son ventre. Elle lui a fait mal. Elle peut le refaire. « Allez concentre toi, ma vieille et oublie que ce soir ton corps ne sera qu'une plaie douloureuse. »

Iron Fist est impressionné. Il doit s'employer pour ne pas être surpris. Cette gamine l'a touché. Elle n'a que trois mois de pratique et elle a été plus vive que lui et surtout précise. Se rend-elle compte que chaque fois qu'elle frappe, son coup est potentiellement mortel. Coleen veut connaître ses limites, on va le savoir très vite.

L'attaque est foudroyante. Emily a pu parer le premier direct vers son visage, mais elle ne peut rien contre le tranchant de la main qui vient frapper ses reins. Elle voit arriver la jambe qui dans le même temps, va la faucher. Elle se cambre, arrive à sauter en arrière dans un salto désespéré mais alors un poing s'écrase contre son plexus et l'envoie voler contre le mur. Sa tête heurte le béton. La douleur irradie tout son corps. Le souffle coupé, elle comprend, sans sa pirouette, sa cage thoracique aurait explosé. Le mec ne joue plus.

Elle se met debout. Une chaleur intense se diffuse en elle. Le gout du sang dans la bouche. Sa vision se teinte de rouge. Elle voit le cœur de son adversaire battre. Elle voit distinctement les artères, les nerfs, tous les points léthaux. Il suffit dans toucher un. Elle sait déjà lequel. Elle ouvre ses mains.

Emily se lance. Sa jambe fouette vers le visage de son ennemi. Elle est en suspension dans l'air, vrille sur elle-même, elle sait qu'il va éviter facilement son coup mais remarquera-t-il son bras qui traîne en arrière.

L'Iron Man sent la brulure qui laboure sa cuisse. Sans son réflexe de retrait, c'est sa fémorale qui serait ouverte. Cinq lignes rouges de sang se sont inscrites dans sa peau.

Emily est retombée souplement sur le sol. Danny et Colleen sont abasourdis. Devant eux, ce n'est plus une frêle jeune fille mais une combattante dont les doigts sont devenus des griffes acérées. Accroupie, ramassée sur elle-même, un feulement sort de sa bouche. Deux fentes jaunes scrutent son ennemi, elle bondit.

Vitesse, précision, alliées à une rage froide. L'Iron Fist a toutes les peines à repousser les assauts d'Emily. Elle est devenue une furie qui ne se contrôle plus. Colleen sent le danger et voit le poing de l'Iron Fist devenir lumière. Elle s'interpose. « Emily calme toi. » Elle la ceinture par derrière. Les bras bloqués, Emily voit la main de son adversaire s'approcher et lui comprimer un point juste à la base de son cou. Elle s'effondre sur le parquet.

Colleen se penche sur elle, lui prend les doigts. Les ongles d'Emily sont rouges de sang.


	6. Scène 6

**Scène 6**

 _Manchester_

La boite, plongée dans la pénombre, vibre des sons lourds et graves du Sound System. Elle s'éclaire par saccades, rythme reproduit par le bloc compact des danseurs sur la piste.

Un homme, négligemment accoudé au bar, un verre à la main, contemple la faune devant lui.

Son téléphone vibre, il le sort de la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume, l'écran s'allume. Le visage de James Cook s'éclaire. Il jette un œil et regarde sa montre, 3h du mat. Une nouvelle livraison.

Une fille déboule, s'accroche à son bras, lui jette un regard implorant. Un petit sachet, un billet, la fille dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et repart se fondre dans la foule. Il finit son verre, le pose sur le comptoir, fait un signe au barman et se dirige calmement vers la sortie.

Dans la rue, le vent glacé ne le surprend pas. Les rares passants qu'il croise en allant chercher sa voiture sont emmitouflés dans des manteaux, entouré d'écharpes d'où ne surgissent que des nez rougis. Cook marche droit, veste ouverte, il n'a plus froid depuis déjà longtemps.

Il s'installe au volant de la Ford Mustang, allume une clope et démarre. Il a toujours roulé en Ford, il ne sait pas pourquoi.

L'adresse est dans un quartier excentré, il s'en fout, Il aime conduire la nuit. Ce n'est pas tant la solitude qu'il apprécie que les couleurs que prend la vie. La nuit, les frontières s'estompent, deviennent mouvantes. Ce qui est évident à midi, est plus compliqué à minuit.

Alors elle est où cette putain d'adresse ? Après ce carrefour certainement. Le boulevard est vide, bordé de grands magasins d'un côté et d'immeubles restés sagement en retrait de la route de l'autre.

Le feu est au vert, mais il ralentit quand même, les mecs bourrés qui deviennent daltoniens, ce n'est pas rare à cette heure.

L'immense 4x4 a surgi d'une allée, les feux éteints, il n'a eu le temps que de plonger sur le siège passager.

Le choc est épouvantable, le bruit assourdissant, la voiture part en glissade, elle semble ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Le corps valdingue comme une poupée de chiffon. Malgré la ceinture de sécurité, il est propulsé dans tous les sens. C'est interminable. Puis un arrêt brutal, la nuque tape l'appui tête puis le front heurte le tableau de bord. De la fumée, « merde la voiture pourrait prendre feu ». Il arrive à ouvrir la portière dans un grincement strident. Deux mains fermes l'empoignent et l'extirpent de la bagnole. Allongé, il sent le froid du bitume et sa rugosité. Il distingue trois silhouettes devant lui. D'instinct il recule. Putain sa tête va exploser. Coincé contre la roue, il voit deux pieds s'avancer, il lève les yeux. Les gars ont des flingues. Alors c'est ainsi que ça va finir. De toute façon, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur sa vie.

« Désolé Cook, ce n'est pas personnel mais tu comprends ce sont les ordres. La femme du patron c'est sacré. » Le canon se pointe sur son front.

Une chaleur intense l'envahit. Putain son cerveau va vraiment exploser avant même que le type ait tiré, comme s'il se séparait en deux. Il fixe les trois types. Une énergie coule en lui qu'il ne peut endiguer. Des hurlements, mais ils ne sortent pas de sa bouche. Il les voit se tordre de douleur, se consumer sur place comme s'ils brulaient de l'intérieur. En un instant, il ne reste que trois traces blanches sur le sol qu'un coup de vent disperse.

Il ne comprend pas. Comment ont-ils pu disparaître ? Et pourquoi a-t-il cette sensation qu'il en est responsable ? De toute façon, il ne doit pas rester là, les flics vont débarquer. Il se lève avec difficulté. Ne pas laisser d'indices. Tant pis pour le costume. Il arrache une manche, ouvre le réservoir d'essence, l'enfile dedans et y met le feu avec son briquet.

Il s'éloigne d'un pas rapide, l'air de rien. Sa voiture s'embrase entrainant le 4X4 dans une explosion digne d'une scène de James Bond. Il ne regarde pas derrière lui. Seule sa silhouette droite se découpe devant les flammes.

Les docks sont proches, il pourra s'y planquer et réfléchir. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Les ordres du patron ? Sa pouffe, il ne l'a pas touchée. Il est tombé dans un traquenard.

Il entre dans un entrepôt vide, repère une caisse et s'assoit dessus. Il allume une cigarette puis sort son portable. Visiblement, il n'a pas apprécié la valse dans la voiture. L'écran est brisé et il refuse de s'allumer. « Shit ». Une goutte de sang tombe sur sa chemise. Il porte la main à son front, il sent une estafilade. Ses doigts se couvrent de rouge.

« Cela n'a pas l'air d'aller fort. » La voix derrière lui le fait sursauter. Il se retourne et se trouve face à … un robot.

« Putain, c'est quoi ça encore ? » Il le toise. « Tu sors d'un bal costumé ou quoi ? Casse-toi Goldorak ! »

« Goldorak ? » La voix est métallique. Le robot s'avance. « Je crois que je peux t'aider. »

Cook fait un pas en arrière, repère un madrier, le ramasse. Son instinct lui dit que cette chose est dangereuse. Les deux fentes lumineuses qui l'observent ne lui disent rien de bon. Et puis, cette armure faite de rouge et d'or ne l'inspire pas. Ce n'est pas le moment du carnaval. « Tu n'as pas compris, casse-toi ! » Il lève son arme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, James Cook. Je suis un ami. »

« Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Et d'où sors-tu bon dieu ? Tu es humain ? Un flic nouvelle génération, comme Robocop ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Excuse-moi. » Il prononce le mot « Casque » comme s'il donnait un ordre à un valais imaginaire. Instantanément, le masque du robot se rétracte pour laisser apparaître le visage souriant d'un homme à la fine moustache et au bouc bien taillé. « Bonjour James, je suis Tony Starck et nous avons à parler. »


	7. Scène 7

**Scène 7**

 _City de Londres_

La baie vitrée de la salle de réunion du 30e étage de l'International Hedge Fund domine la Tamise. On peut apercevoir au loin la Tour de Londres et la Tate Gallery semble vous ouvrir ses bras au bout du Millenium Bridge. Le soleil couchant jette des flèches de feu qui rebondissent sur les vitres fumées.

Cette vaste salle est l'orgueil de la société, on y invite les clients importants. Ceux dont la signature au bas d'un contrat permettra de garder une croissance à deux chiffres.

3 costumes cravates négocient depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Des feuilles sorties de dossiers épais sont éparpillées sur l'immense table en verre et acier poli. Une jeune femme se tient un peu à l'écart, un petit ordinateur portable devant elle, les doigts sur les touches du clavier, prête à prendre le moindre mot. Elle les observe.

L'un des hommes se lève. « Je vous propose une petite pause pour nous permettre d'examiner nos propositions réciproques. » Il se tourne vers la jeune femme. « Chérie, va chercher des dosettes. »

La jeune femme jette un regard dédaigneux au mâle sûr de lui qui se dit son « chef » et murmure de colère entre ses dents. « Je m'appelle Elisabeth, connard. »

Malgré elle, elle court à la cuisine, récupère un paquet, retourne à la salle. Il faut sourire, demander gentiment, « corsé, déca, américain, ... » Introduire la dosette dans le percolateur, toujours sourire. Le gars se rapproche pour lui glisser doucement mais fermement. « C'est ton job qu'il y ait toujours du café. Fais gaffe.» Garder le sourire et apporter la tasse au client qui espère bien que tu te pencheras suffisamment.

« Chérie, va dans mon bureau, dessus il y a un dossier rouge, ramène-le. »

Malgré elle, elle court au bureau, récupères le dossier, retournes à la salle. Et tu n'oublies pas de sourire. Tu poses le dossier devant le gars qui ne te regarde pas, en revanche, tu sens parfaitement bien les yeux du client sur ton cul.

« Chérie, vérifie et confirme la réservation au restaurant. »

Malgré ta colère, tu cours au standard, tu appelles le restaurant et tu entends le gars derrière toi, te dire « pour 4 personnes, le client tient à ce que tu viennes avec nous. »

Putain, ce repas n'en finit pas. Ils n'arrivent pas à conclure pourtant les bouteilles défilent. Elle regarde discrètement sa montre tout en évitant que la jambe du client ne vienne trop frotter la sienne. Avec l'alcool, les allusions salaces vont commencer, elle connait la chanson. Elle en a marre, besoin de prendre l'air. « Excusez-moi, je reviens. »

Elle traverse lentement la salle moderne et chic, contournant les tables où sont servies des plats aussi chers que vides. Bien sûr, elle remarque les têtes qui se tournent à son passage, sa robe lamée en soie, couleur or façon YSL, est suffisamment courte pour cela. Elle dépose sur son visage, son petit sourire énigmatique.

Le patio du restaurant est silencieux, un vent d'hiver le balaye mais cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a plus froid. Sa cigarette rougeoie, ses lèvres laissent échapper des veloutes de fumée.

« Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Le « chef » a surgit comme un diable de sa boite. « Tu crois que tu es là pour t'amuser ? Faut que ce mec signe le contrat alors toi, tu le mets dans de bonnes dispositions. Pour une fois tu serviras à quelque chose. »

Elisabeth lui jette un regard amusé. « Pourquoi, vous n'êtes pas assez doués pour vous débrouiller tout seul ? »

« Fais pas chier. Si tu tiens à ton boulot, tu fais ce que je te dis. Des nanas avec de jolies petits culs, il y en plein les rues. »

La cigarette tombe sur le sol, Elisabeth l'écrase du bout du pied. « Tu veux qu'il signe le contrat ? Ok, je m'en occupe. » Elle entre dans le restaurant, le vert de ses yeux scintille.

Elle se plante devant la table. « Vous me suivez ? La soirée commence. »

...

Le club chic et branché vibre au son d'une techno encore sage. Les petits salons disséminés dans des alcôves qui entourent la piste sont discrets. Ceux de la mezzanine sont réservés aux VIP qui peuvent produire la bonne couleur de leur CB. A moins comme Elisabeth d'avoir ce petit savoir-faire qui vous fait ouvrir toutes les portes.

« Tu as des ressources. » Le regard du gars sur ses cuisses ne laisse aucune illusion à Elisabeth. Elle continue malgré tout à tracer des lignes blanches bien droites et équilibrées sur la table basse. Il sort un billet de 100 dollars et le roule avec application. Il le lui tend. « A toi l'honneur. Je préfère le dollar à la Livre, question de confiance. » Le visage tordu de Benjamin Franklin ne semble pas apprécier sa participation à ce petit jeu.

Elisabeth sourit, se penche vers la table tout en portant le cylindre improvisé à son nez.

Elle aspire lentement, lève la tête dans un mouvement souple, ses cheveux reviennent en arrière pour tomber sur ses épaules.

Elle toise le gars. « J'ai plus de ressources que vous ne l'imaginez. » Elle se cale dans le divan et croise ostensiblement ses jambes. « Vous savez parfaitement que nous confier les investissements européens de votre fond de pensions vous assurera une progression constante. Nous avons les compétences, les meilleurs résultats de toute la City et surtout toujours d'excellentes informations avant les autres. Alors c'est quoi qui vous empêche de signer ? »

« Il faut peut-être faire plus d'effort pour me convaincre. »

« Du plaisir, éprouver du plaisir et le désir. Vous aimez que l'on vous désire. » Elisabeth plante ses yeux dans ceux du type.

L'homme transpire. C'est comme si ce regard gris l'enveloppait entièrement. Il n'a pas la force de s'en détacher.

Elisabeth sent une énergie nouvelle en elle, une chaleur intense l'enveloppe. Elle peut lire en cet homme, elle surprend ses pensées, ressent ses émotions. Elle sait parfaitement comment agir. Mais il n'est pas le seul dans sa tête, elle les entend tous, tous ceux qui se sont arrêtés de danser, boire, s'embrasser et qui, tous, regardent dans une seule et même direction, vers elle.

C'est une évidence, il fera ce qu'elle lui demandera. Il est prêt se couper l'annuaire pour enlever son alliance, prêt à signer n'importe quoi, juste pour un sourire.

Elle se lève, troublée et tous, hommes, femmes, tombent à genoux. Dans le silence, elle s'avance vers la rambarde du balcon dominant la piste. Toutes ces têtes levées vers elle, toute ces bouches entrouvertes, ces yeux implorants, n'attendent qu'un mot, un geste, un seul ordre, quel qu'il soit, pour obéir.

Elisabeth prend peur. Quel est ce pouvoir dont elle pressent la violence et qu'elle ne maitrise pas ? Elle descend en courant l'escalier, traverse la salle, écartant de ses bras ces corps qui voudraient l'étreindre, ses mains qui se tendent et veulent la toucher. Est-ce vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait, avoir le monde à ses pieds ? Elle se précipite vers la sortie, pousse la porte, évite un videur qui veut l'enlacer. Le vent froid fouette son visage. Partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Le trottoir luit sous ses pas qui résonnent dans la nuit. Sa poitrine lui fait mal, respirer, il faut respirer. Sa tête tourne, elle s'appuie sur le dossier d'un banc.

« C'est plutôt intéressant. Il faudra que tu m'apprennes comment tu t'y prends, Effy. »

Juste devant Elisabeth est apparu une femme jeune, longiligne, au corps sculpté dans une combinaison en cuir noir si ajustée qu'on pourrait penser que c'est sa peau. Elle a de longs cheveux auburn qui encadre un visage à la beauté troublante mais dont l'expression même si elle est souriante laisse présager un caractère indomptable.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ton vertige va disparaitre. C'est une réaction normale quand on découvre ses pouvoirs. »

« Mes pouvoirs ? De quoi me parlez-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Qui êtes-vous ? » Elisabeth remarque la ceinture qui prend les hanches de cette femme d'où deux étuis semblent refermer des armes.

Le sourire de la femme s'élargit. « Tu ne crains rien, Effy. Je suis venue te chercher. Mon nom est Natasha Romanoff mais certains m'appellent la Veuve Noire. »


	8. Scène 8

**Scène 8**

 _Paris. Quartier du Champs de Mars._

Devant le miroir de l'armoire, elle ajuste la bretelle de son soutien-gorge en satin noir transparent, son index fait le tour de son string assorti, décoré d'un précurseur petit bouton de rose rouge.

Le scintillement vespéral de la Tour Eiffel se reflète dans la glace.

Elle rajoute une pointe de gloss sur ses lèvres et une dernière vapeur d'Hermès. Elle vérifie la ligne de ses bas, arrange une mèche de cheveux qui veut se sauver de son chignon. Sur une petite robe noire Dior bras nues, au décolleté marqué, elle enfile un manteau en cashmere blanc. Son sac pochette Vuitton à la main, elle claque la porte d'entrée.

...

Assise sur une chaise au design élancé devant le comptoir d'un club branché et huppé, elle est suffisamment tournée vers la salle pour que ses jambes gainées de soie et nonchalamment croisées, puissent être exposées. Sa robe est parfaitement souple et courte, pour ne pas la gêner dans ses mouvements. Elle porte à sa bouche, bien dessinée par un trait rouge sombre, une paille qui plonge dans un Bloody Mary. Elle s'est toujours demandé pourquoi cette boisson était sa favorite, la couleur sans doute et le piment.

Son regard sans le montrer balaye la salle du pub, Il est 22h00, l'heure où les males deviennent sûrs d'eux et dominateurs. Elle sourit.

Katie Fitch est en chasse.

Elle l'a repéré depuis plusieurs minutes. D'un geste sans intention, elle réajuste juste ce qu'il faut le pli du tissu qui sépare sa poitrine, juste pour que ses seins puissent l'attirer. Grand, un visage équilibré à la mâchoire carrée, des pectoraux saillants sous la chemise un peu trop cintrée, des mains puissantes et le tatouage tribal qui débute au poignet et doit se terminer au biceps. Il viendra, ils viennent tous.

Bien sûr, il s'approche, le sourire brillant, caressant sa babe naissante savamment entretenue. Son crane luit, autant que le brillant qui orne le lobe de son oreille. Il a les yeux bleu délavés de celui qui navigue d'une côte à une autre, d'une femme à une autre.

Ne cherchez pas à entendre les mots, ils sont toujours les mêmes car ils n'ont pas d'importance. L'important est dans une main qui se pose près d'une autre, un regard qui effleure une gorge dégagée pour montrer son intérêt, un pied qui s'appuie sur la barre d'une chaise et dont la jambe vient doucement toucher une autre jambe habillée d'un talon haut qui se rapproche.

Un deuxième verre pour le plaisir, chacun sait comment la nuit finira mais il ne faut jamais brusquer les choses au contraire, prendre son temps pour savourer ce moment où le désir monte, ce moment où Il existe encore un parfum d'inconnu. Car ensuite, il la ramènera chez lui, il refera les mêmes gestes répétés à chaque rencontre, des dizaines de fois, depuis des années et le mystère disparaitra.

Elle l'a précipité sur le lit, il ne contrôle plus rien. C'est elle qui décide. Son attitude est sans équivoque. Il est devenu un jouet qu'elle utilise selon son bon vouloir. Elle s'est emparée de ses bras, le froid du métal sur ses poignets, les menottes l'attachent aux montants du lit. Ses cuisses l'emprisonnent mais il s'est déjà rendu, acceptant d'être l'esclave de cette déesse. Jamais une fille n'avait osé le bousculer comme elle le fait. C'est la première fois qu'il vit ça, il aime. Chacun de ses frôlements est une décharge électrique. De sa langue, elle suit les courbes de son corps, prenant sa queue dans une spirale de caresses, le rendant fou de désir. Il a envie d'embrasser la douceur de sa peau soyeuse, de sentir sous ses doigt ses muscles vigoureux, d'attraper ses seins fermes. Au-dessus de lui, elle lui offre enfin son sexe comme on tend une écuelle d'eau à un naufragé du désert. Puis, elle glisse en arrière, cambre ses reins, appui ses mains sur son torse, se soulève, et avec un air de défi, vient s'empaler. Il pousse un râle sourd.

Une énergie nouvelle transcende son être. Elle accentue le mouvement. Pourtant sa bite n'est pas plus grosse que toutes celles qu'elle a croisées. La sueur coule dans son dos, son cerveau fonctionne à la perfection, son esprit est clair. Elle sent une telle puissance, ce type n'a rien n'a y voir, c'est d'elle que tout provient. Depuis des mois, cela n'était plus arrivé, elle voit Emily, sa peur, sa violence, sa rage. Elle ressent la même chose. La jouissance monte en elle. Elle se raidit, sa peau s'enflamme. Elle saisit la poitrine de sa proie. Un feulement. Dix griffes s'enfoncent dans la chair tendre.

Un cri. L'homme voit le sang se rependre sur lui. Il se débat. Ses poignets se meurtrissent, entaillés par le bord coupant des menottes. Il tente de remuer ses jambes mais il s'aperçoit avec effroi qu'elles ne répondent pas, pas plus que son corps. Hypnotisé par deux fentes jaunes qui l'observent. Une griffe longue et acérée s'approche de sa gorge. Sa pointe écorche la peau blanche du cou, pour y laisser une estafilade qui court d'une oreille à une autre. Pendant un court instant, il croit entendre des serpents qui sifflent et voir des écailles de feu autour d'une gueule aux dents monstrueusement fines et longues d'où sort une langue fourchue qui vient lécher les gouttes de sang qui perlent, avant de s'évanouir.

Katie saute du lit, elle regarde ses mains tachées de sang, le corps inanimé qui git. Elle ne comprend pas. Est-elle la cause de ce massacre ? Au plus profond d'elle, elle sait pourtant qu'une chose a changé. Il suffirait qu'elle le souhaite et … Est-elle un monstre ? Ces griffes lui appartiennent, cette peau ou plutôt ces écailles lui appartiennent, cette puissance lui appartient. Elle a vu Emily. Elle sait qu'elle vit la même chose.

Elle se rhabille précipitamment, se lavant à peine les mains. Prend son sac à la volé et sort de l'appartement en courant.

Elle appuie nerveusement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, surveille les étages qui défilent sur l'écran. La sonnerie discrète annonce son arrivée. « Putain, bouge-toi ! »

Les portes coulissent doucement. Une jeune fille, l'air juvénile mais à la beauté farouche, se déplace vers le fond pour la laisser rentrer. Katie s'engouffre. Elle esquisse un bonsoir en essayant de planquer ses mains dans son manteau. Elle sent le regard de la fille sur elle. Elle tourne légèrement la tête. La fille la dévisage. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de grogner. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Tout en pensant qu'elle a peut-être remarqué du sang.

« Je me demande si nous avons la même peau toi et moi. » dit la jeune fille et son corps se transforme en bleu intense parsemé d'écailles.


	9. Scène 9

**Scène 9**

 _Sous-sol du Château de Poudlard._

L'Etre a les yeux fixés sur ses 5 écrans. Dans la pénombre, seule leurs lumières éclairent une pièce voutée en vieilles pierres noircies par le temps. Il frappe dans ses mains avec un « yes » sonore.

Une ombre se glisse derrière lui.

« Jonah, c'est impressionnant. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir que l'on puisse travailler avec un matériel aussi vétuste. »

« A vrai dire je n'en ai pas besoin. Mais le professeur m'a demandé d'enregistrer tout ce qui se passe. Et dans ce monde difficile de trouver du matériel dernier cri. » L'être fait tourner son siège vers son interlocuteur. « Docteur, vous pouvez m'appeler JJ comme tous mes amis. » Un sourire candide et franc illumine un visage de celui qui a encore une allure d'adolescent sous ses cheveux bouclés.

« Très bien, JJ, j'accepte, si on se tutoie et que tu m'appelles, Hank. » Il se dirige vers une grille qui sert de porte depuis des siècles si on en croit la rouille qui la recouvre. Malgré cette obscurité, on distingue un corps jeune, élancé et musclé mais ce sont ses mains qui attirent le regard. Elles sont surdimensionnées par rapport à sa stature, large et fortes. « Es-tu condamné à vivre dans le noir ? Je ne vois aucun interrupteur. Je vais chercher un flambeau dans le couloir. »

Une voix peu amène s'élève. « Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. » Un homme apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Lumos. » La pièce s'illumine immédiatement projetant une lumière crue sur ses occupants. L'homme est grand, il porte une robe noire en tissu grossier qui lui tombe sur les pieds, de larges manches recouvrent ses bras. Son visage allongé est d'une blancheur cadavérique, son nez crochu, ses lèvres minces, ses cheveux longs et gras mais surtout son regard froid et dédaigneux, n'inspirent pas l'amitié.

« Alors monsieur Jones, quels sont les résultats ? »

« Tous les contacts ont été établis. Je suis très confiant, professeur Rogue. »

« Espérons que vous avez raison. Nous prenons de très gros risques en activant ces pouvoirs qu'ils ne décelaient pas en eux. »

« Ce sont mes amis, Professeur. J'en réponds comme de moi-même. Je les suis depuis leur retour sur Terre. Vous verrez, ce ne sont pas leurs pouvoirs qui sont les plus grands mais leur courage et leur cœur. »

Rogue ne répond pas. Il se tourne vers Hank. « Et vous, où en êtes-vous avec votre antenne ? »

« Ce n'est pas une antenne, c'est un détecteur interférométrique d'un genre nouveau. Il travaille sur les ondes infra rouge et gamma pour capter les ondes gravitationnelles. Une fois mis sur orbite par une fusée Starck, rien de ce qui vivra sur Terre ou en approchera, de quelques dimensions qu'il vienne, ne pourra nous échapper. »

« Enfin, pour l'instant je constate qu'elle n'est pas prête. »

« Non, il faut un peu de temps, je n'ai pas de baguette magique. »

Il fixe Rogue. « En parlant de baguette, je croyais que les sorciers en avaient toujours besoin d'une. »

Rogue lève un œil. « Oui, et alors ? »

« Vous n'en avez pas utilisé pour faire apparaître la lumière. »

Rogue répond dans un demi-sourire. « Je vois que vous êtes intéressés par nos pratiques. »

« Je suis un scientifique, donc curieux. »

« Docteur Mc Coy, sachez que très rares sont les sorciers capables de lancer des sorts sans baguette, il faut pour cela atteindre un certain niveau d'excellence sauf pour les combats où la baguette est conseillée. » L'air supérieur que prend Rogue agace prodigieusement Hank.

« Personnellement pour le combat, je n'ai besoin d'aucun accessoire. »

Rogue arbore un rictus. « Je vous le concède mais vous avez, m'a-t-on dit, un style plus, ... bestial. »

Le visage d'Hank se couvre d'un duvet, ses pupilles se voilent d'un jaune sanguin. Rogue sort de la pièce sans y prêter attention.

« Calme toi, Hank. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Je sais JJ, mais il m'énerve avec ses airs supérieurs et son manque de respect. Il oublie trop facilement que je me nomme aussi le Fauve. »

« Pourtant c'est un homme courageux, d'une fidélité et d'une honnêteté rare. Crois-moi, il est d'une fiabilité à toute épreuve. »

« Je me demande comment tu peux être aussi catégorique. »

« N'oublie pas que je lis dans les âmes. » JJ sourit. « Allez, j'ai encore du travail moi aussi. » Il fait tourner sa chaise et se remet devant ses écrans.


	10. Scène 10

**Scène 10**

 _Londres : Quartier de Shoreditch_

Naomi se pose délicatement sur le toit terrasse de son immeuble. Si un instant la question du comment elle pourrait atterrir est venue à son esprit, elle s'est finalement dit qu'elle devait laisser faire son instinct.

Elle a encore dans les yeux l'image du soleil se levant et la lumière du jour poindre au-dessus des nuages laiteux sur lesquels rebondissent des rayons couleurs arc en ciel.

Hermione lâche son balai et se précipite dans ses bras. « C'est génial. Tu l'as fait. »

Naomi est un peu sonnée. « J'ai du mal à le croire mais oui, je l'ai fait. » Elle jette un œil vers la rue en contre bas. « Tu es sûre que personne ne peut nous voir ? »

Hermione met ses mains sur ses hanches en lançant un regard réprobateur. « Franchement, tu me poses encore la question ? Mon sort d'invisibilité est infaillible. S'il avait été celui des jumeaux Weaslay, tu serais en droit d'avoir des doutes. » Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Le leur se contente de rendre invisible les têtes et pour cela il faut s'affubler d'un chapeau ridicule. Mais le mien prend en compte tout l'environnement. Le professeur Flitwick m'a donné un A lors d'un contrôle et 30 points à Gryffondor. » Hermione a croisé ses bras et son visage reflète la satisfaction.

Naomi se rend compte alors combien Hermione est devenu son amie et combien elle l'admire. Elle lui prend le bras et l'entraine vers l'escalier de service. « Viens nous avons droit à un thé et des Garibaldi. Et puis je commence à avoir froid. C'est bizarre lorsque je vole, je n'ai jamais froid. »

Installées dans un immense divan, les deux filles serrent chacune dans leurs mains un mug tout chaud.

« J'aimerai connaître Poudlard, un jour. » Naomi les jambes repliés sous les fesses, appuie sa tête contre un coussin.

« C'est l'endroit le plus beau du monde et la meilleure école de sorciers. Mais ton ancien collège me semble sympa aussi. »

Naomi se met à rire. « Comme collège Roundview est loin d'être le meilleur, mais c'est certainement le plus déjanté. » Elle fixe Hermione. « Je suis désolé, je t'oblige à rester loin de l'endroit que tu aimes, loin de tes amis. Mais si maintenant je peux voler seule, tu n'auras plus l'obligation de me surveiller. »

« Je suis très bien ici. Et puis seul le professeur Dumbledore peut décider cela. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que te laisser seule soit une bonne idée pour l'instant et je reçois tous mes cours, par hibou spécial. Donc tout va bien. »

Une ombre passe sur les yeux de Naomi.

Hermione lui prend la main. « Je sais que ta peur n'est pas passée. »

Naomi soupire. « Oui, et je m'en veux pour cela. Il y a des images qui hantent encore ma tête. Ce Vautour est un être ignoble. » Son regard se perd. « Il aurait pu lui faire du mal. Et aujourd'hui, elle s'entraîne pour pouvoir me défendre. » Un instant, sa voix se suspend. « Elle a changé. Cette histoire a révélé une violence que je ne lui connaissais pas. Et que je puisse voler n'est pas ce qui la défendra. »

Naomi serre la main d'Hermione encore plus fort. « Je t'admire. Tu as vécu des choses encore plus terribles que moi. Et tu ne trembles pas, tu restes droite. »

Hermione ne répond pas, elle l'écoute. C'est la première fois en 3 mois que Naomi se confie de la sorte.

« J'ai bien compris que cette guerre n'en était qu'à son début. Que tous ces monstres se réunissent pour dominer le Monde. Mais Emily et moi, qu'est-ce qu'on fout dans ce bordel ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Le professeur Xavier me dit que c'est certainement lors du transfert entre le Vautour et moi que j'ai reçu cette capacité de voler. Mais enfin, la Vautour vole avec un appareil, ce n'est pas un vrai oiseau. Or moi, je vole ... naturellement. Même toi, tu as besoin d'un balai. »

Hermione secoue la tête. « Des sorciers peuvent voler sans aide. Je suis sûre que le professeur Dumbledore peut le faire. On dit que « celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom » le peut aussi. Nous transplanons pour nous déplacer d'un endroit à un autre, enfin les adultes moi je n'ai pas encore le droit. » Elle pince ses lèvres. « Je suis sûre que tu as des ancêtres sorciers, cela expliquerait pourquoi tu voles. »

« Mais, Hermione, tu me disais que les sorciers reçoivent tous à 11 ans, une lettre pour Poudlard. Moi, je n'ai jamais rien reçu. Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre talent pour transformer des objets ou faire léviter je ne sais quoi. »

« Ton traumatisme a dû réveiller ce don. De toute façon, on trouvera. Dès que je rentre à Poudlard, j'irai à la bibliothèque. »

Un bruit de clé dans la porte d'entrée les fait sursauter. Hermione se saisi de sa baguette.

« Ce doit être Effy. La nuit a été longue visiblement. » Naomi se lève pour accueillir son amie.

Effy rentre dans l'appartement le visage décomposé. Elle se dirige vers la cuisine. D'un geste de la main, elle désigne la femme derrière elle d'un ton las. « Naomi, je te présente, Natasha Romanoff. Une nouvelle amie. J'ai besoin d'un grand verre d'eau puis d'une bouteille de vodka frappée. »

Naomi regarde la fille, remarque sa combinaison de cuir, intriguée, elle suit sa coloc.

Effy attrape un verre, se sert au robinet. « La gamine est encore là. Tu ne peux plus te passer d'elle. »

« Elle a dormi ici. »

« Ça devient glauque ton histoire. »

« De quoi tu parles ? Effy, ça va ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Elle ouvre la porte du congélateur et sort une Nemiroff au piment.

Naomi écarquille les yeux. « C'est si grave que ça ? »

« Il m'arrive un truc auquel je ne comprends rien. Mais pourtant c'est bien réel. Viens. » Elle l'entraine dans le salon.

Natasha s'est assise dans un fauteuil. Elle regarde Hermione. « Tu peux lâcher ta baguette. »

Hermione se détend. « Je sais. »

Effy s'affale dans le second fauteuil. Ouvre la bouteille et bois directement au goulot une rasade en faisant une grimace contenue. Elle tend la bouteille à Naomi qui décline. « Tu as tort. Tu vas en avoir besoin. Natasha ? » Cette dernière s'empare de la bouteille. « Je préfère la russe mais les ukrainiens sont nos frères. » Hermione voit effarée, la bouteille se vider d'un tiers. Natasha rigole. « Je ne t'en propose pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non merci. » répond Hermione un peu gênée.

« Effy, et si tu m'expliquais ? » demande une Naomi de plus en plus intriguée.

« Je préfèrerais que ta copine soit partie. » Effy lance un regard à Hermione lourd de sens.

Natasha allonge ses jambes. « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« Comment pas nécessaire ? » L'œil d'Effy s'éclaire. D'un coup tout devient clair.

« Effy, je n'aime pas que tu pénètres mon esprit. Tout à l'heure c'était juste pour te persuader. Mais essaie encore une fois et je t'assomme. »

Effy ne l'écoute pas. Elle fixe Naomi. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Interloquée, Naomi ne sait quoi répondre. « Te dire quoi ? »

Effy se lève, passe une main dans ses cheveux. Elle désigne Hermione qui sent une sorte de fluide lui traverser la tête. « Et toi ... Putain, c'est pas vrai ! » Elle respire un grand coup comme prise d'un vertige. « Naomi, tu aurais pu me faire confiance. Nous sommes amies. J'avais bien remarqué ton changement d'attitude depuis ton retour de New-York mais je le mettais sur le compte de l'absence d'Ems. » Elle se rapproche de Naomi, s'assoit près d'elle « Mais je comprends. Tu ne voulais pas m'effrayer. » Et la prend dans ses bras.

Naomi s'écarte juste un peu. Elle jette un regard à Hermione qui fait un geste d'impuissance. Natasha sourit. « Allez les filles, tout cela n'est pas grave. Ça remue au départ mais au moins tout sera plus clair. » Elle regarde Naomi. « J'appartiens au Shield et je suis venu chercher Elisabeth, enfin Effy comme vous l'appelez. »

« Chercher Effy ? Pourquoi ? Effy, il se passe quoi ? » Son regard cherche une réponse. « Toi aussi ? »

Effy se recule. « Oui, Naomi. Moi aussi. J'ai comment dire ... des pouvoirs. »

« Tu voles ? »

« Non, moi, je lis dans les pensées et visiblement je peux également agir sur la volonté des gens. Enfin, je leur fais faire à peu près tout ce que je veux. Surtout s'ils ont un esprit faible. »

Naomi se met à sourire. « Honnêtement c'était déjà un peu le cas. »

Elles se regardent. « Merde qu'est ce qui nous arrive ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Tu crois que d'autres sont touchés ? » Naomi se tourne vers Hermione. « Tu le savais ? »

Elle secoue la tête. « Non, non. Mon rôle se borne d'éviter que tu te fasses mal pendant tes escapades nocturnes. »

Trois paires d'yeux se fixent sur Natasha. « Du calme les filles, la seule chose que je sais c'est que nous avons un rendez-vous et de la route à faire. » Elle toise Hermione. « Sois contente, tu rentres à la maison. »


	11. Scène 11

**Scène 11**

 _Hell's Kitchen. Appartement de Colleen_

Emily sursaute, des images affreuses se bousculent dans sa tête. Elle sent sous son dos, une natte en bambou sur laquelle elle repose. Elle ouvre les yeux, craignant que ces images soient réelles. Colleen est penchée, Emily distingue à peine ses traits mais elle est vivante. Elle se met à trembler, des sanglots montent de sa poitrine.

« Emily, c'est fini. Calme-toi. » Colleen lui passe une éponge sur le front. « Tu dois avoir de la fièvre, ta peau est très chaude. J'ai ouvert la fenêtre. Tu as besoin d'air frais. » Elle prend un verre d'eau posé sur le sol. « Bois, cela te fera du bien. »

C'est bien de l'intérieur que brule Emily. Mais elle n'est pas malade, c'est un feu intense qui habite son corps, un feu qui l'effraie mais lui donne une énergie inconnue.

Elle se souvient alors de ses griffes qui déchiraient la chair de son adversaire. Elle le cherche des yeux, affolée. Il est devant elle les bras croisés mais elle remarque la gaze qui bande sa cuisse. Elle se repend en excuses. « Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Le regard de l'homme est dur. « Qui es-tu ? »

« Je ne comprends pas. Je suis … je ne sais plus. » Elle s'accroche au regard de Colleen qui veut la rassurer en lui tenant les mains.

« Tu es bouleversée Emily, c'est normal. Mais je peux t'assurer que j'ai vu des choses tout autant extraordinaires. Cela t'était-il déjà arrivé ? »

« Mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Je me suis sentie changé, j'avais une colère en moi, une haine … » Ses yeux se fixent. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai, cette haine, elle m'habite depuis … depuis qu'ils ont fait du mal à Naomi. » Elle dégage ses mains et serre ses poings. « C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu apprendre à me battre. Je me suis juré que plus jamais quelqu'un ne lui ferait du mal. Si je ne suis pas rentrée à Londres, ce n'est pas pour poursuivre mes études de photos à New York, c'est parce que je savais qu'ici auprès de vous, je serai formée pour devenir plus forte. » Elle lève les yeux vers Danny. « Mais ce soir, c'était comme si une autre avait pris possession de moi. J'étais d'une extrême lucidité, je voyais les points où je pouvais frapper pour tuer, mes sensations étaient décuplées, je pouvais déceler les coups avant qu'ils arrivent. Mon Dieu si Colleen ne m'avait pas arrêté, je vous aurais ... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, les images l'assaillent toujours. « Colleen, j'ai senti mes griffes, mon corps plus souple, plus puissant, ma vision précise, même mon odorat était différent. Je pouvais sentir votre peur. » Elle marque une pause. « Et cela me plaisait. Mon Dieu, suis-je devenue un monstre ? »

« Non, tu n'es pas un monstre. Mais disons que toi aussi tu es spéciale comme nous. Bienvenue au club. »

Emily pousse un cri, se lève et cours vers la fenêtre. « Peter ! » Spiderman assit sur le rebord, rigole. « Alors sœurette, je t'ai manqué. » Il ouvre les bras et reçoit de plein fouet Emily qui emportée par son élan fait basculer l'homme araignée dans le vide. Celui-ci n'a d'autres solutions que lancer une toile au plafond de la chambre pour éviter de se retrouver 10 mètres plus bas dans un conteneur poubelle. Il rigole de plus belle. « Quelle énergie. Tu n'aurais pas pris du muscle ? » Emilie s'empourpre. « Désolé. Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir. Où étais-tu passé ? Cela fait des semaines que tu as disparu. Tony n'a rien voulu me dire. » Spiderman fait un clin d'œil. « Mission secrète pour les Avengers. » Il fait un signe à Colleen et Danny. « Alors Emily, on essaie d'égorger l'Iron Fist ? Tu devrais attendre un peu, il peut nous servir. »

Emily écarquille les yeux. Elle se tourne vers Danny. « Vous êtes l'Iron Fist ? J'ai combattu l'Iron Fist et je suis toujours vivante ? »

Celui-ci acquiesce et se déride. « Mais je crois que c'est moi qui ai de la chance d'être encore en vie. »

« Peter, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je me transforme en une sorte de tueuse. Et ... Katie vie la même chose. J'ai peur pour elle. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Katie va bien. Tu vas avoir toutes les explications dont tu as besoin. Je suis là pour ça. Nous allons faire un petit voyage. Devine ? Tu rentres en Angleterre. »

« En Angleterre ? »

« Je crois qu'une personne t'attends là-bas avec impatience. Tony a mis un jet à notre disposition. » Et s'adressant à Colleen et Danny : « Vous prendrez un taxi ? » Il attrape Emily par la taille. « Un petit tour dans les airs avec moi, comme au bon vieux temps. Au fait, tu sais que le jet est équipé d'un jacuzzi ? » Et il saute de la fenêtre en emportant son amie.


	12. Scéne 12

**Scène 12**

 _Château de Poudlard. Bureau du directeur_

Albus Dumbledore, mains dans le dos, face au feu de la cheminée de son bureau réfléchit. Il n'essaie pas de cacher son inquiétude.

Fury fait les cent pas, visiblement énervé. Seul le professeur Xavier, semble avoir réussi à garder sa sérénité même si un léger tic nerveux fait battre sa paupière gauche.

Le directeur du Shield rompt le silence. « Bien si je résume, les pires criminels de la planète, ainsi que les mutants rebelles se sont alliés à des sorciers aux pouvoirs démesurés. Et vous croyez ce que vous dit ce jeune garçon, au sujet de ses amis, Xavier ? Vous croyez qu'on peut lui faire confiance à ce JJ ? »

« Oui, je le crois. J'avoue qu'au début j'ai été surpris de le voir débarquer dans ma chambre sans que quiconque l'ait remarqué. Mais je dois dire qu'il a été particulièrement convaincant. Et cela a été corroboré par Tony Stark, les deux jeunes filles ont fait preuve d'un sang-froid remarquable, en particulier la jeune Emily. Je peux également vous avouer une chose, lorsque j'ai sondé l'esprit de Naomi, j'y ai découvert une immense compassion pour les autres. Une bonté infinie qui m'a troublé, je dois dire. »

Dumbledore se retourne. « De toute façon, nous en avons maintenant la certitude, chacun d'entre eux fait preuve de pouvoirs. »

« Mais nous ne savons pas comment ils les ont obtenus ces fameux pouvoirs. Ils ne sont ni des mutants, ni des sorciers, alors qui sont-ils ? D'où viennent-ils ? » rajoute un suspicieux Fury.

« Mon cher ami, un peu de patience, ce garçon nous a promis qu'il apportera les réponses lorsque ses amis seront réunis. Vous ne l'avez pas rencontré, cela explique votre réaction prudente. »

« Oui, peut-être mais je n'aime pas l'incertitude. J'ai l'habitude de combattre avec des gens que je connais. »

« Ce qui m'inquiète c'est d'ignorer où sont passés tous nos meilleurs ennemis. Les Mangemorts ont disparus, plus aucuns signes d'eux, aucune activité décelée, c'est à croire qu'ils se sont volatilisés. »

« C'est exactement la même chose pour les mutants, Magneto et tous ses associés ne se sont plus manifestés depuis des semaines. »

« A New-York, le taux de criminalité a baissé de 90%. A croire que les malfrats sont tous devenus membre de l'Armée du Salut. Hell's Kitchen est tellement calme que j'ai entendu dire que Jessica Jones et Luke Cage envisageaient d'ouvrir un stand de Donuts. Mais j'ai du mal à croire que tous ces salopards se regroupent pour mieux nous attaquer. » Rajoute le directeur du Shield.

« Il est vrai que la collusion entre des Mangemorts et des moldus est plutôt incroyable. Mais le Professeur Rogue a bien affronté des sorciers lors du kidnapping de la jeune Naomi. Nous avons pu les identifier. Ils étaient des anciens élèves de Serpentard que j'ai bien connus. » A cette évocation, la voix de Dumbledore se trouble.

Le professeur Xavier se rapproche de lui. « Il est toujours difficile d'accepter que nos élèves choisissent les voies sombres de la forfaiture. »

« Vous avez raison, mais l'heure n'est pas à la mortification. Puisque nos membres, envoyés dans tous les endroits possibles des mondes connus n'ont rien trouvé, nous devons nous aussi nous regrouper et nous préparer. Les enfants sont en route. Allons les rejoindre. »

Sans se concerter, ils pensent tous les trois à la même chose : Le calme avant la tempête.


	13. Scène 13

**Scène 13**

 _3,5 millions d'années. Pliocéne_

Un trait dans l'univers à une vitesse supraluminique. « _Superamas stellaire de la Vierge_ ». Une masse file dans le noir glacée. « _Disque galactique de la voie lactée_ ». L'objet a clairement une trajectoire dirigée. « _Etoile naine de type jaune, coordonnées spatiale universelle 270°/90°_ ». Un astéroïde frappe la 3e planète de ce système solaire.

Le sol tremble sur des milliers de kilomètres. Aussitôt, un nuage sombre se forme.

 _3,2 millions d'année. Corne Est de l'Afrique. Vallée du grand rift, cours d'eau de l'Awash._

Un cri, un corps tombe d'un arbre qui surplombe la rivière. Il s'enfonce dans la boue gluante de la rive. Il cherche une prise qu'il ne trouve pas. Il lève les yeux, il ne comprend pas le rictus de plaisir arboré par son frère de sang qui l'a poussé. Avant que le sable ne recouvre sa tête, la dernière image vue par cet australopithèque est celle d'un nuage sombre qui couvre le ciel.

 _Nord-est de la Sibérie, Province de Tchoukotka._

 _Cratère El'gygytgyn, 520 Km au nord-ouest d'Anadyr._

 _Température au sol : - 37 degrés_

Rien, aucune herbe, aucun animal, fut-il un insecte ou une amibe, ne vit sur les crêtes qui entourent ce trou de 18 km de diamètre, même les quelques semaines de l'été sibérien où aucune glace épaisse ne les recouvrent. Un trou profond de plus de 700 mètres, recouvert d'une eau limpide qu'aucun glacier n'a jamais conquis au grand étonnement des rares scientifiques qui s'en sont approchés.

Les Tchouktches évitent prudemment ce lieu où de toute façon leurs troupeaux de rennes ne trouveraient rien à brouter. Ils gardent pour eux les légendes du début du monde qui disent qu'un animal monstrueux habite une grotte enfouit sous le cratère.

 _\- 4 267 mètres. Température interne : + 46° Taux d'humidité : 93_ %

Une lumière phosphorescente irradie, renvoyant ses rayons sur les multiples parois noires d'une cavité dont les limites sont indécelables à un regard, qu'il soit humain ou cybernétique.

Les uns à côté des autres, ils sont des centaines, des milliers, mélangés, faisant taire leurs différences, leurs méfiances, leurs dissentions, leurs animosités. Ils lèvent leurs regards vers une masse brumeuse parcourues d'éclairs, dont la teinte oscille entre un blanc laiteux et un gris sale. Sa dimension n'est pas plus grande que celle d'un ballon de football. Elle flotte dans cet air saturé de vapeur de souffre.

Les visages grimacent. Seul certains se réjouissent de cette ambiance. Se caressant ses cornes de bouc, Lucifer est hilare. « Je kiffe cet endroit. » Il se tourne vers une silhouette féminine, svelte et musclée, nue sous une grande cape noire zébrée par des éclairs de feu. « N'est-il pas extraordinaire Lilith ? » Un léger sourire étire les lèvres, couleur de sang, de la reine des succubes. « Comme à la maison, Lucifer. »

« Parlez pour vous. Cette chaleur est infernale. » Le Vautour sue à grosses gouttes sous son épais blouson de cuir.

« Je dois dire que mon maquillage en prend un coup. » Le Joker sent couler son fard et son rouge à lèvres.

« Et ça pue. » Magnéto semble ne pas apprécier outre mesure le nuage de souffre qui lui arrive dans la figure.

« Messieurs cessaient de geindre. Ces petites incommodités ne seront rien si ce que nous sommes venus écouter se révèle être vrai. » Négligemment Voldemort remonte les larges manches de sa robe de sorcier.

Ils avaient tous en tête une voix. Une voix qui les avaient surpris un matin. Elle semblait venir du fond d'eux même. Une voix impérieuse, à laquelle, ils ne pouvaient désobéir. Une voix qui utilisaient les mots dont ils rêvaient. Une voix qui leurs donnaient enfin les moyens de vaincre. Une voix qui fixait un rendez-vous qu'aucun n'aurait voulu manquer même s'il fallait pour cela venir dans les entrailles de la terre.

La masse brumeuse se noircit. Elle prend vie devant eux, grandie. Démesurée, elle recouvre maintenant la totalité de l'espace. Des fumeroles se forment, puis se transforment en langues de suie, une langue pour chaque participant. Une par une, elles s'approchent doucement, puis autour des têtes, s'enroulent. Dans un silence absolu, la voix s'adresse à chacun d'entre eux. Au premier son dans leur âme, ils s'inclinent. Sans besoin d'explication, ils ont trouvé leur conscience.

« Mes créatures, je suis fier de vous. Je suis le Néant qui crée le chaos et la désolation. Je suis la fin de toute chose et son commencement. J'œuvre depuis les débuts des temps et ce jour est celui où vous devenez les instruments de l'accomplissement du grand dessein de l'Univers. Je vous ai choisi, et votre Monde est prêt à recevoir la révélation. Vous règnerez sur cette planète et bien au-delà de la galaxie pour y apporter la destruction. Vous êtes le Mal dont la vie a besoin pour exister. Vous êtes des Dieux. »

L'extase de l'assemblée est palpable. Chaque voyou, psychopathe, tueurs sent en lui naître une force incommensurable.

Les langues de suie entourent et soulèvent 4 corps qu'elles portent dans les airs. La brume les absorbe.

« Chacun régnera sans partage sur ses sujets. Toi, Magneto sur les mutants. Toi, Voldemort sur les sorciers. Toi, Lucifer sur les anges. Toi, Le Joker sur les hommes. Ainsi s'accomplira le destin de cette Terre. »

La brume se retire. Les corps suspendus reflètent une aura sombre, maléfique. Tous s'agenouillent devant leurs nouveaux maîtres.

Plus besoin de parler, il suffit de penser et ils obéiront.

Une armée se lève, prête à fondre sur l'humanité.

« Les missiles, les bombes, toutes les armes agiront à mon gré. »

« Poudlard ne sera plus qu'un souvenir que j'effacerai. »

« New York, un tas de cendres balayé par le vent. »

« Dieu, je serai Dieu. Enfin et pour l'éternité. »

Un jeune renne s'approche du bord du lac prudemment, il regarde autour de lui, aucun prédateur ne la suivit. Il a perdu le troupeau dans la tempête de neige. Il est seul. Ses sens sont tous en éveil. Il a peur, ce lieu est dangereux mais il a soif. Il baisse la tête, son museau effleure la surface de l'eau qui se trouble, puis bouillonne. Des vagues énormes se forment puis un syphon se creuse, tout le liquide semble aspiré vers le fond. Des profondeurs, une immense masse noire surgit. Immédiatement, le ciel s'obscurcit. Des hurlements terrifiants font vibrer l'air qui se charge d'une odeur putride.

Le jeune renne s'enfuit, il court droit devant lui. Se sauver. Il ne voit pas le rayon qui le frappe. Une immense douleur, comme s'il se consumait de l'intérieur. Une légère marque noircit sur la neige, une fumerole s'envole diluée par le vent.


	14. Scène 14

**Scène 14**

 _Londres, gare de King Cross_

Il en faut beacoup pour impressionner Cook, mais là il est sur le cul. Passe qu'un mec déguisé en robot le sorte d'une situation un peu inconfortable, il doit l'avouer. Passe que ce mec arrive à voler avec sa carcasse de fer, qu'il soit plein aux as avec un jet privé qui traverse l'Atlantique plus vite que pour faire Bristol Manchester par l'autoroute avec une Ford Mustang, qu'il lui paye un costard puis un repas et une suite dans un palace de Londres. Mais se retrouver à King Cross et traverser un pilier comme si c'était du beurre, là c'est un peu trop. En revanche, la locomotive à vapeur qu'il a devant lui n'est certainement pas un train à grande vitesse.

Mais ce qui l'intrigue peut-être encore plus, c'est le mec qui les a réceptionnés à la gare. Quand le Stark s'est approché de lui sur l'esplanade, il a cru qu'il allait juste lui filer un billet comme un gentleman le fait à un clodo. Il s'attendait à ce que le mec lui sorte le journal des sdf, Big Issue. Que nenni, c'était leur contact. Le type porte un pardessus tellement élimé et rapiécé qu'il a dû faire les trois guerres mondiales précédentes, son pantalon est du même acabit et ses pompes n'ont plus vu une goutte de cirage depuis des lustres. Surtout il semble malade, son teint est cireux, ses yeux totalement injectés de sang. Il n'a prononcé que 3 mots : « Bonjour, Rémus Lupin. »

Cook en a vu des camés, mais lui il est grave. Pourtant Stark semble lui faire totalement confiance. En tout cas, il sait passer les piliers des gares.

Il n'y a personne sur le quai. Mais, il lui semble percevoir des mouvements à l'intérieur du wagon face à lui.

D'un coup, la vitre se baisse. Une tête en sort. Ce n'est qu'un cri. « Cook ? Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? On te croyait mort. »

Cook ferme les yeux juste un instant, un simple clignement. Parce que pour le coup, il ne s'attendait pas à voir une des jumelles Fitch.

« Katie ? What's the fuck. » Il se tourne vers Tony Stark qui a un léger sourire ironique attaché aux lèvres. « Monte dans le wagon, je t'avais averti que d'autres explications arriveraient. »

« Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas appris les bonnes manières. Tu pourrais au moins présenter ton ami. » Katie lance un regard langoureux à Tony Stark dont elle trouve l'élégance et la barbichette bien taillée très attirante.

Ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de s'approcher de la vitre et de légèrement s'incliner. « Tony Stark, pour vous servir Miss. » Katie plisse sa bouche dans une moue suggestive. Effectivement, il pourrait servir.

« D'autres arrivent. Je vais les chercher. » Lupin repasse le pilier.

Le wagon est composé de compartiments, tout en bois et velours, qui se suivent, reliés par un couloir qui traverse le train. Cook se croit dans un remake du Crime de l'Orient Express des années 30. A peine a-t-il fait la bise à Katie, que la voix derrière lui ne lui laisse plus aucun doute, si Katie était là, il aurait dû se douter qu'elle aussi. Immobile, sa peau se tend.

« Bonjour James. » Effy aurait tellement voulu avoir une voix plus assurée, plus détachée. Elle l'a vu passer ce pilier de pierre, comme un fantôme qu'il était devenu dans son esprit. Cook est vivant, et il est devant elle. Elle avait imaginé toutes sortes de phrases, et surtout d'attitudes, si un jour elle recroisait sa route. Mais elle n'y croyait pas. Pourtant c'est lui et tout revenait comme un refrain entêtant et irritant.

Cook bombe son torse et se compose la figure de circonstance, le temps de se retourner. « Si on m'avait dit ... » Putain, son regard, retrouver ces yeux gris qui le transpercent.

Effy s'approche doucement. D'un geste, elle effleure le visage de son indécision. « C'est bien de te revoir. Nous étions tous inquiets. » Cook retient sa respiration.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, des pas qui descendent précipitamment un marchepied. Un saut, des bras s'ouvrent, deux bouches se trouvent naturellement.

Katie, regarde par la fenêtre et soupire. Emily a retrouvé Naomi.

« Tu m'as manqué. Je ne veux plus que l'on soit ... »

Mais la phrase de Naomi se perd dans un nouveau baiser. Des mains serrent un dos, fouillent des cheveux, parcourent un corps si désiré.

Hermione baisse le regard, mal à l'aise. Pendant un court instant, la Veuve Noire redevient la simple Natasha en se demandant si Bruce va bien et Rémus comprend combien il lui tarde de retrouver Nymphadora. Seul Spiderman rigole, il s'avance, prend tendrement Tony par le cou. « Et moi je n'y ai pas droit ? » et lui donne un baiser sous le regard dépité de Katie.

L'Iron Fist et Colleen font un signe à Mystic qui négligemment les invite à monter dans le wagon.

La locomotive démarre dans un flot de fumée blanche. Rapidement elle sort de Londres et traverse une campagne anglaise ensoleillée comme si l'hiver de ce mois de décembre n'était qu'une illusion.


	15. Scène 15

**Scène 15**

 _Compartiment 7 du Poudlard Express_

Assis dans un compartiment, la porte vitrée fermée, les 5 se regardent. Que doivent-ils comprendre ?

Emily et Naomi ont reformé Naomily, collées l'une à l'autre. Sur l'autre banquette face à elle, Katie la tête contre la fenêtre les observent la bouche fermée. Cook à ses côtés, bras croisés, essaie d'éviter le regard d'Effy qui garde ses distances, loin de Naomi, en se calant contre la porte.

Leurs acolytes, passent dans le couloir et les scrutent à travers la vitre. Ainsi ce sont eux qui sont si importants. Ceux qu'il faut à tout prix protéger.

Cook sort nerveusement un paquet de cigarette et commence la distribution. « Bon, vous avez une explication plus claire que celle que m'a donné mon robocop. J'ai un peu de mal à croire ce qu'il m'a raconté. »

« Pourtant tu l'as suivi. » répond Emily.

« Ouais, d'un autre côté, je n'avais pas trop le choix. » Cook se frotte le visage.

Katie explose. « Putain, Emily, pourquoi nous sommes ici ? Réunis. »

« Tu connais déjà la réponse Katie. »

« Quoi, nous avons tous des pouvoirs ? Tous ce que m'a dit la chose bleue est vrai. »

Naomi lui sourit. « Je crois oui. »

Plus agressivement qu'elle le souhaitait, Katie la fusille du regard. « Et c'est quoi, le tien ? »

Naomi ne perd pas son sourire mais sa main cherche celle d'Emily puis la serre.

« Je peux voler. »

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu pouvais faire un truc cool. » Sa bouche se tord d'un air de dédain pour cacher sa terreur.

« Katie arrête. Je comprends, tu sais que je comprends. » Emily lâche la main de Naomi, se lève et vient enlacer sa sœur. Elle glisse doucement sa bouche contre son oreille « On va affronter ça ensemble. » Elle lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule. « Fais-moi une place. »

Elle s'assoit entre sa sœur et Cook.

Il aspire nerveusement la fumée de sa clope « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Il y a un truc en moi. Quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas. » Son visage reflète une réelle souffrance.

« Des choses qui font peurs. » Pour la première fois de sa vie, Effy ne maîtrise pas une situation. Elle jette un regard vers Naomi. « J'ai vu ce qu'ils vous ont fait. » Elle baisse la tête et avoue aux autres. « Moi, je peux lire dans les pensées. » Elle se reprend. « Mais je me suis jurée ne pas utiliser « ce pouvoir » sur mes amis. » Instinctivement ses yeux fuient vers Cook.

Celui-ci a un rictus. Mais faisant comme elle n'avait rien vu, Effy poursuit. « Je vous rassure, les autres s'aperçoivent quand je suis dans leur tête. Je peux aussi manipuler les gens. Leur faire faire ce que je veux. » Elle respire. « Cet homme, le Vautour, c'est un monstre. »

« Nous sommes des monstres. » Katie l'a énoncé dans un murmure les yeux perdus vers les montagnes qui s'annoncent au loin.

« Non Katie, nous n'en sommes pas. » Emily voudrait tellement rassurer sa sœur. Elle ne peut pas voir ses yeux briller, malgré tout. « Depuis des mois, je vis avec des gens qui comme nous ont des pouvoirs. C'est ce que nous faisons de nos pouvoirs qui nous définit. »

« A condition de les maîtriser. » Katie fixe sa sœur. « Tu sais le faire toi ? »

Emily bafouille. « ... Non, pas encore très bien. »

« Pas du tout, tu veux dire. Tu es comme moi. Ils sont apparus sans nous avertir. » Des larmes montent dans ses yeux. « Merde, j'aurais pu tuer ce type. » Elle parle presque pour elle-même. « Ces griffes, ce sang, ... ». Elle voudrait rajouter, « et ce plaisir ».

« Moi, je les ai tués. » La voix de Cook est blanche. « Ils se sont consumés sur place. En un instant, ils sont devenus des cendres. » Son regard se perd. « Il ne restait que des marques blanches au sol. »

Naomi se rend compte que ses amis sont dépassés. Qui ne le serait pas ?

« Au début, j'ai réagi comme vous. Je volais pendant mon sommeil. La première fois, j'ai cru que je devenais folle. Je me suis réveillée à moitié nue dans un parc, perchée sur un arbre. Il faisait nuit, j'étais terrorisée. Quand j'ai pu enfin rentrée chez moi, j'ai appelé Emily. Tu sais, ton robocop Cook, Tony Stark. Il m'a rassuré. Emily est allée le voir et il m'a parlé jusqu'à ce que j'arrive enfin à m'endormir. Dès le lendemain, il était là avec un vieil homme, un sorcier, Albus Dumbledore. » Elle regarde Effy avec un petit sourire contrit. « C'est comme cela que j'ai connu Hermione. Elle est restée auprès de moi, pour m'aider, me protéger. Tony, ce Dumbledore, ce sont des hommes étonnants. »

Elle voudrait être convaincante. « Hermione m'a aidé à maîtriser mon pouvoir. Là, où nous allons, ils feront la même chose pour vous. »

Emily poursuit « Nous pouvons avoir confiance en eux. Cet été à New-York, Naomi et moi, nous avons été agressés par un fou qui se fait appeler le Vautour. Il a enlevé Naomi. Il voulait pomper sa force et sa jeunesse. Ce type est un malade. Il a construit une machine pour voler qui a des armes plus dangereuses que celle d'un avion de chasse. Il n'était pas seul, il y avait des mutants avec lui et aussi des sorciers. C'est Tony et Peter qui nous ont sauvées et ils sont nombreux comme eux. Je n'avais pas conscience du nombre de mutants et de sorciers qui nous entourent. Depuis, je m'entraine, j'apprends à me battre. Car il va se passer quelque chose de terrible, je le sens. »

« Moi aussi. » Cook plisse les yeux, le sang afflue à ses tempes faisant battre plus vite ses veines. « Je ne l'explique pas. Mais mon instinct me tord les boyaux. C'est une évidence, tu as raison Emily, il se trame un truc. »

« Et vous croyez que nos pouvoirs, là, qui surgissent comme ça, ce n'est pas une coïncidence ? » demande Effy.

« Putain, quel bordel. » Katie jette un œil à travers la vitre du compartiment. Elle s'aperçoit que leurs gardes du corps ont disparu. « Si eux y arrivent. On devrait pouvoir le faire aussi. »

Soudain, elle pousse un cri. Le visage fripée d'une vieille femme est apparu subitement derrière la vitre. Voyant la porte s'ouvrir, Effy sursaute. Cook est déjà prêt à bondir sur l'intruse.

« Bonjour les enfants. Quelques friandises pour passer le temps ? » Affublée d'un large châle à la couleur grise soyeuse qui recouvre ce qui semble être une longue robe cramoisie qui traine au sol, la vieille femme porte une petite coiffe de couleur verte qui recouvre une partie de ses cheveux blanc, roulés en chignon. Son visage avenant respire la gentillesse, pourtant ses yeux perçants scrutent avec attention chaque occupant du compartiment. Elle sourit, découvrant une dentition parfaite qui laisse penser que ce que l'on raconte sur les bonbons est totalement faux.

« Alors ? » Elle tire vers elle un chariot qui regorge de paquets multicolores et de boites dont les images paraissent animées de leurs propres vies. « Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? Chocogrenouilles, patacitrouilles, ou alors oserez-vous les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu ? » Elle prend une boite d'une main et la fait tourner dans ses doigts aux ongles exagérément longs et effilées.

Abasourdis les 5 ne savent que répondre. Ils regardent étonnés ces friandises bonnes pour des gamins.

« Vous n'auriez pas plutôt une pinte de bière ? » lui demande un Cook goguenard mais d'un coup assoiffé.

La vieille femme reste souriante, sa voix suave. « Vous êtes des moldus, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la première fois que des moldus montent dans ce train. » Un plateau venant d'on ne sait d'où se dépose sur la banquette. Elle sort une baguette et fait apparaitre 5 verres et une carafe qui se remplit aussitôt d'un liquide d'un orange plutôt foncé. « Je n'ai pas de bièraubeurre mais du jus de citrouille. Il est frais et bien sucré. » Et comme si elle leur faisait une confidence, elle rajoute en baissant sa voix, « je lui rajoute toujours un peu de citron et de la vanille. » Elle émet un petit rire. « Je vous laisse aussi quelques chocolat et bonbons. » Elle prend un verre et le tend à Effy qui réprime une grimace puis un autre pour Naomi. « Goutez ». Cette dernière doucement trempe ses lèvres dans le breuvage, ose en aspirer un petite lichée. Elle en reprend. « Mais c'est très bon. Merci. » Elle s'empare d'un autre verre et le donne à Emily. « Tu vas va voir, c'est très doux. » Cette dernière se risque à croire son amour. Son nez se plisse à l'odeur mais en boit une gorgée. Son visage s'éclaire. « Oui, tu as raison. » Effy hausse les épaules, et avale la moitié du verre. Elle claque sa langue. « Pas mal. » Emily sert sa sœur. Katie s'exécute à contre cœur. « Ouais, pas mal. Faudrait l'essayer avec de la vodka. » Seul Cook décline. « Merci, » dit -il en allongeant les jambes, « le seul légume que je bois c'est le houblon. »

« Combien on vous doit ? Vous prenez les livres sterling ? » demande Naomi.

Le visage de la vieille femme se ferme. Une expression glaçante le parcours. « Non, je ne prends que l'or de Gringotts. »

« Attendez, je vais vous régler. » Hermione se précipite du fond du couloir et tire une bourse de sa robe. Elle en sort quelques pièces brillantes qu'elle tend à la vieille femme. « Ce sera suffisant ? »

La vieille compte les pièces et son visage redevient souriant. « Tout à fait jeune fille. » Elle lance un « bon voyage » et disparait dans le couloir en tirant son charriot.

Naomi intriguée, regarde son amie. « Merci Hermione mais pourquoi as-tu l'air si affolée ? »

Cook rigole. « Ouais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on partirait sans payer. »

Hermione s'étrangle. « Non ! Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas. Ses pouvoirs dans ce train sont immenses. On raconte des choses terribles sur ce qui est arrivé à des élèves qui avaient voulu la duper. »

« Quoi la marchande de bonbons ? » sourit Effy.

« Elle n'est pas que cela. C'est aussi la gardienne du train et de ses occupants. Une fois à bord, personne ne descend avant d'arriver à Poudlard. »

« Charmant !» réplique Katie. « Tu n'aurais pas d'autres choses à nous expliquer parce que j'avoue que ma compagne de route n'a pas été très bavarde. Nous allons où ? C'est quoi ce Poudlard ? »

Hermione s'apprête à répondre mais une voix assurée quoique douce s'élève derrière elle. « Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie mais c'est surtout le lieu le plus sûr du monde pour se préparer. »

Cook voir apparaître le type du quai. Le Remus Lupin au manteau rapiécé.

Hermione s'écarte et le laisse passer. Celui-ci lui sourit. « Merci Hermione. Au fait, tu as fait un excellent travail à Londres. »

Hermione se redresse de fierté. « Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose mais je vous remercie, professeur. »

« Professeur, pense Cook. Visiblement, ils sont encore plus mal payés chez les sorciers que chez nous. »

Lupin s'assoit. L'attention du groupe se concentre toute entière sur lui. « Poudlard est indétectable et bénéficie de protections qui empêchent toutes personnes ou choses d'y entrer si nous ne le souhaitons pas. »

« Nous allons nous planquer ? Cette idée ne me plait pas. » Lupin sent le regard dur et inflexible de Cook.

« Vous pourrez vous y entrainer. Les personnes qui ont accompagné chacun de vous ont toutes des pouvoirs, tout comme vous et elles vous aideront à les maîtriser. D'autres vous attendent déjà là-bas. »

« Mais d'où viennent nos pouvoirs ? Pourquoi sont-ils apparus aussi subitement ? » C'est Katie qui parle mais tous ont cette question qui les perturbent.

« Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer mais il semblerait qu'une personne le puisse. Elle est à Poudlard. »

« Qui ? » C'est presque un cri que pousse Effy.

« Je ne le connais pas. Je suis désolé. Mais croyez-moi, vous aurez toutes les réponses que nous pourrons vous apporter. Nous devons nous unir. »

« Il se passe quoi exactement ? Vous dites qu'il faut se préparer, mais se préparer à quoi ? » poursuit Katie.

« Les forces du mal se sont regroupées ... » Un éclat de rire l'interrompt.

« Mec, les forces du mal, ça fait longtemps qu'elles se sont regroupées. » Cook tape sur la première cuisse qui est à sa portée. Naomi se masse. « Aie ! tu m'as fait mal, imbécile. » Il rigole encore plus. « Désolé babe »

« Tu ne devrais pas prendre cela à la légère. Cook, c'est ça ? »

« Ouais Cook, justement. » Il se penche vers Lupin. « Je ne fais confiance à personne. Si j'ai suivi ton Iron Man, c'est parce que j'avais besoin d'être au vert quelques temps. Mais personne ne dit à Cook ce qu'il doit faire. »

Emily le fixe d'un regard dur. « Arrête de déconner. On les a vus à l'œuvre. Ils sont prêts à tout et si on n'est pas ensemble, on est perdu. Nous avons des pouvoirs, très bien, il faut les utiliser pour les éliminer. »

La détermination d'Emily trouble l'équipe. Naomi ressent sa violence au plus profond d'elle. Seule Katie réprime un sourire. Une certitude vient de la traverser et personne n'a vu ses yeux virer un instant au rouge profond.

Lupin se lève. « Nous arrivons. Vous aurez vos réponses bientôt. »


	16. Scène 16

**Scène 16**

 _Gare de Poudlard_

Le train, dans un grincement métallique, s'arrête sur le bord d'un quai typique d'une petite gare anglaise fleurie et propre, illuminée par un soleil d'hiver qui fait luire les taches de neiges qui résistent sur le sol.

L'équipe descend et voit Hermione enlacer deux garçons qui l'accueillent avec un plaisir évident.

« Venez, je vais vous présenter. » L'un est roux, efflanqué, au visage mangé par des taches de rousseur. Il ne lâche plus la main d'Hermione. Le second est brun aux cheveux fous, qui fait dire à Katie que la mode Grunge est toujours d'actualité dans ce trou paumé. Petit, affublé d'une paire de lunette ronde, il ressemble à l'image type du bollosse. Elle remarque qu'une cicatrice d'une forme bizarre en zig-zag, ressemblant à un éclair, barre le côté droit de son front. Comme Hermione, ils sont tous les deux affublés d'une épaisse robe de sorcier aux parements or et rouge qu'elle trouve ridicule.

Emily met un coup de coude à sa sœur. « Arrête, ils ont l'air sympa. »

Effy reprend son petit sourire. « Des ados. »

Naomi s'approche d'eux. « Alors laisse-moi deviner. Toi tu es Harry en désignant le brun. Et toi, donc Ron. » Elle lance un petit regard en coin à Hermione qui détourne la tête très vite.

Harry lui tend une main très amicale. « Bienvenue à Poudlard à vous tous. Nous sommes très heureux que vous nous rejoigniez. »

Un peu à l'écart Nymphadora serre contre elle Rémus. Son émotion est visible, ses cheveux changent de couleurs de plus en plus rapidement passant du bleu au rouge puis au vert pour se fixer dans un arc en ciel qui illumine le visage de son ami.

Cela fait sourire Peter qui lance à un Tony sous le charme, que pour l'instant son armure ne peut pas en faire autant.

« Hermione ! » La voix de stentor qui retentit, les fait tous sursauter. Cook se retourne et voit ... des cuisses à la hauteur de ses yeux, de la grosseur d'un tronc de chêne centenaire. Les jambes, affublée d'une toile grossière, qui le dépassent et des bras sortis du ciel, recouvert d'une peau aux poils raides et malodorants, attrapent Hermione en la faisant tournoyer comme un simple fétu de paille. Cook lève les yeux et ... il entend distinctement Katie poussait une sorte de jappement ... il a un géant face à lui, le type doit mesurer plus de trois mètres. « Ho, fuck ! »

Hermione rit, elle embrasse la grosse barbe noire en broussaille de son ami. « Je suis heureuse moi aussi. »

« Tu nous as manqué. Mais je les ai surveillés », dit le géant, en désignant les deux jeunes garçons et en la reposant au sol.

Elle fait une moue l'air de dire qu'elle n'y croit pas trop. « Je vous présente Hagrid, Gardien de Poudlard. »

Cinq visages sottement incrédules fixent le ciel. Au-dessus d'eux c'est une montagne qui fait des efforts pour avoir un sourire humain. Naomi à nouveau s'approche et tend sa main. Hagrid l'enveloppe dans ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à un immense battoir articulé. Dès le contact, une intensité se repend en lui. Il n'a jamais de sa vie ressentit une chaleur aussi forte, un tel bien-être.

Le géant retient la main de Naomi, une expression de bonheur sur le visage. Elle ne sait pas comment réagir.

Emily méfiante se place entre eux mais Hagrid ne peut pas se détacher des yeux bleus de Naomi. Il ne veut pas perdre cet état de plénitude qui l'habite. Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi apaisé. Et ce n'est qu'avec regret et beaucoup de difficultés qu'il obéit de façon mécanique, à l'injonction de Lupin et d'Harry de lâcher la main de Naomi.

Tonk rameute la troupe. « Allez, il est temps d'aller au Château. Les carrosses nous attendent. » dit-elle, en faisant une révérence marquée tout en changeant de couleur de cheveux pour passer du vert au rouge vif, et en faisant apparaitre un groin au milieu de son visage. Cet effet inattendu dissipe le malaise qui s'est installé.

Emily prend par l'épaule une Naomi toujours sous l'effet de la surprise et l'entraine. « Ça va ? il t'a fait peur, ce gros plein de soupe ? »

Naomi revient à elle. « Non, pas du tout. Au contraire. » Elle se tourne vers Ems. « J'ai senti une énergie qui passait à travers mon corps. Je ne comprends pas mais je ressentais sa tristesse, je la vivais. Je crois qu'il a beaucoup souffert dans sa vie. »

Emily lui prend la nuque et l'attire vers elle. « Ton cœur est trop grand, mon amour. » Elle dépose un baiser sur la bouche de Naomi qui efface tous les nuages dans son esprit. Noami se serre un peu plus contre elle.

Peter se porte à leur hauteur, il fait un clin d'œil à Ems. « Alors petite sœur, heureuse ? ». Emily lui renvoie son clin d'œil en souriant.

A la sortie de la gare, sur une route de terre bien damée, attendent trois fiacres décapotés.

Effy et Katie les regardent avec surprise. « Mais où sont les chevaux ? »

« Disons qu'ils sont discrets. » Répond Tonk.

Les deux filles se regardent sans vraiment comprendre. Mais pas Cook. Il s'est arrêté et pense qu'il est frappé par une hallucination. « C'est quoi ces bestioles ? » dit-il pour lui-même.

Harry près de lui a remarqué son expression. « Tu peux les voir ? »

Cook remue la tête. « En fait je ne sais pas ce que je vois. Des sortes de chevaux noirs, cadavériques avec des ailes de chauve-souris et un bec de rapace, c'est ça ? »

« Ce sont des sombrals. Tu peux t'approcher, ils ne sont pas dangereux si tu les respectes. »

Cook regarde autour de lui et voit ses amis monter dans la première des calèches sans réactions. « Et pourquoi, moi, je peux les voir et les autres non ? »

Harry baisse les yeux. « Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent ... »

« J'ai compris » le coupe Cook. Il avance sa main et caresse le museau de l'animal qui remue mais se laisse faire. « Donc toi aussi, tu peux les voir ? »

« Oui, moi aussi. »

La jeunesse d'Harry s'impose à lui. « Putain ! »

Ils croisent leurs regards. Comment une amitié peut naître sur les décombres de deux vies.

Cook plisse ses lèvres. Il n'entend pas Tony venir lui mettre la main sur l'épaule. « Nous sommes nombreux à les voir, James. Très nombreux. »

Cook opine de la tête et voit autour de lui, tous les membres des Avengers et des mutants qui regardent comme lui ces animaux **.** « Ils nous ressemblent. Ni chevaux, ni oiseaux, Hybrides et mal foutus. Ils se rendent invisibles pour cacher leur différence. »

« J'ai appris que la différence pouvait être une force. Ils sont fidèles et courageux. » Harry vient poser sa main sur l'encolure du Sombral.

Une grimace parcourt le visage de Cook. « Enfin, c'est cool de ne pas être le seul. »

« Tu ne l'ai plus, seul. Enfin, si tu le souhaites. » lui répond Tony.

Une voix forte retentit. « Allez, tout le monde en place. On s'en va. Le professeur Dumbledore nous attend. »

Hagrid s'approche, sort d'une des poches de son immense manteau de poil, un amas informe couvert de plume noire. Il le lance en l'air devant le museau du Sombral, celui-ci tend son cou, son bec claque en attrapant la masse de chair qu'il avale sans la mâcher. Il refait la même chose avec les deux autres bestioles sous le regard effaré des occupants des calèches.

Il monte sur le siège du cocher de la première, où se sont serrés les cinq avec Harry, Ron et Hermione sans autre cérémonie, et crie : « En avant, Buck ! »

L'équipage avance sur un chemin large et bien carrossé, sous les ombrages d'un sous-bois agréable malgré l'hiver, dont la givre reste accrochée à certaines branches. A la sortie d'une trouée, il laisse place à une vaste clairière. Après quelques minutes et une grande courbe, apparait un mur crénelé imposant, fait de pierres sombres qui coupent en deux l'horizon. Des chevaliers de marbre sont postés sur sa hauteur. Les cinq impressionnés sont sûrs de les avoir vu bouger. Un immense portail aux lourds barreaux de fer forgé, encadré par deux colonnes sur lesquelles trônes deux sangliers ailés, s'ouvre lentement. Autour de lui, des hommes et des femmes dans de longues robes noires, aux visages graves et une baguette à la main en surveillent l'accès. En passant, Lupin et Tonk leurs font un signe. Sans un mot, ils baissent juste leur tête.

« Des sorciers ? » Demandent Naomi à Hermione.

« Oui, mais des Aurors. »

Au ton employé par Hermione, tous comprennent que ce ne sont certainement pas des enfants de chœur. Mais sans le dire, ils reconnaissant qu'ils imposent le respect.

« Ho merde, c'est un putain de vrai château. » La bouche de Cook fait un rond significatif.

Une masse en granit, plantée sur un éperon rocheux, leur fait face. De multiples tourelles pointent leurs toitures pentues vers le ciel sur lesquelles la neige s'accroche encore. Des donjons d'une hauteur démesurés dominent des murs épais percés de fenêtres à ogives surplombant des remparts courants à perte de vue.

Les calèches entament la montée vers un portail monumental flanqué d'une porte en chêne à deux battants, si imposante que même Hagrid paraitrait petit devant.

Hermione s'amuse de la réaction de ses amis. « Voici Poudlard. »

Harry désigne au loin sur la droite quatre tours de bois qui émergent d'un vallon situé au bout d'un long champs d'herbe clairsemé de plaques blanches. « Là-bas c'est le terrain de Quidditch. C'est notre sport, nous vous montrerons. »

« Et de l'autre côté, c'est ma maison. » Dit Hagrid avec fierté en se retournant tout en mettant un coup sur le bras de Naomi pour qu'elle regarde. Les 5 voient surtout une cabane grossière en pierre sales recouverte de mousse verte.

« Ça a l'air cosy ! » répond-t-elle pour être gentille. « La forêt derrière est très belle. Ça doit être sympa de s'y promener. »

« Non ! il ne faut pas. » Face à Naomi, Ron a bondi comme un diable, les yeux exorbités, faisant des gestes saccadés. Elle est tellement surprise qu'elle n'a même pas le temps de réagir. « La forêt interdite est dangereuse. Il y a des animaux terribles, tu comprends, des araignées énormes, velues avec des pinces. Plein, plein d'araignées. » Ce faisant il mime avec ses doigts ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à des crochets.

« Oui, je comprends. » Répond Naomi en reculant au fond de son siège pour éviter d'être éborgnée. « C'est pour cela qu'elle est interdite. Interdite à cause des grosses araignées. » Son ton moqueur n'échappe à personne.

« Ron a raison ne vous approchez pas de la forêt interdite. Notre monde de sorcier recèle des choses pas toujours très agréables. » Répond Harry

« Ok, on fera gaffe à nos fesses. » répond Cook d'un ton détaché. « Mais je te rassure le nôtre aussi à des côtés pas cool du tout. »

Harry lui sourit. « Oui, je suis au courant. »

« Je crois que nous avons un comité de bienvenue. » l'interrompt Effy.


	17. Scène 17

**Scène 17**

 _Poudlard_

En effet, trois hommes et une femme attendent les nouveaux arrivés en haut d'un escalier qui du portail descend par de larges volées de pierres vers le chemin.

Les calèches stoppent à son pied. Lupin et Tonk sont déjà à terre pour saluer Dumbledore qui a rejoint le bas des marches, accompagné du professeur Xavier et de Fury. Tony et Peter serrent la main de ces derniers, tandis que Natasha et Mystic se contentent de hocher le menton.

Dumbledore s'approche du petit groupe qui est resté sagement en retrait observant avec suspicion ces trois hommes.

« Tu as vu le type en fauteuil ? Son engin à descendu les marches sans les toucher. » dit Naomi.

« Son fauteuil, je m'en fous, c'est son regard qui est flippant. » Répond Katie.

« Tu me diras le black, lui il n'en a qu'un mais c'est tout aussi flippant. » Rétorque Cook.

« Il a une sacrée carrure. » remarque Effy.

« C'est Fury, le patron du Shield. Peter m'en a parlé. » Dit Emily « Et l'autre, ça doit être le professeur Xavier, celui qui dirige les mutants. »

« Et lui, avec sa barbe à la Gandalf ? » ricane Cook

« C'est le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard et le plus grand sorcier de tous les sorciers. » Répond outrée Hermione.

Cook lui jette un œil et voit Harry qui opine du chef. « Et c'est l'homme le plus honnête qui soit. »

« Ok, tout pour moi. » Dit Cook en soufflant doucement. « On ne doit pas s'éclater tous les soirs ici. »

Dumbledore ouvre ses bras. « Bienvenue, à vous tous. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore mais vous pouvez m'appeler Albus. Vous êtes chez vous à Poudlard. »

Un sourire avenant encadre son regard bleu qui scrute les nouveaux arrivants comme s'il sondait leur âme. Tous d'un coup se sentent intimidés même Cook ne fanfaronne plus.

Dumbledore serre à chacun leurs mains d'une poignée franche et solide. Ils comprennent confusément sans vraiment l'expliquer qu'ils peuvent lui faire confiance, qu'il sera pour eux plus qu'un allier, une sorte de père, protecteur mais sans complaisance.

C'est une évidence quand ils voient son attitude envers Hermione. Dans cette façon affectueuse qu'il a de l'envelopper de son corps et de la féliciter sans ostentation, en maintenant une certaine distance. Dans les mots qu'il emploie pour dire sa joie de revoir Naomi et sa satisfaction qu'elle ait pu vaincre ses appréhensions. Dans ce regard bienveillant qu'il porte sur chacun d'entre eux, le plaisir qu'il exprime de rencontrer enfin Emily, de s'émerveiller de la ressemblance des deux sœurs, de l'importance qu'il donne à leur présence à tous en fixant malicieusement Cook.

Le patron du Shield a une présentation plus directe et synthétique. « Fury, directeur du Shield. »

Le professeur Xavier est tout aussi laconique, même si son sourire démontre une certaine satisfaction, comme si une évidence lui été apparue.

« Je vous présente le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la Maison de Gryffondor qui vous hébergera pendant votre séjour. » Cette dernière leur fait un signe discret de la main accompagné d'un sourire réconfortant. « N'hésitez pas à vous adresser à elle pour toutes les questions pratiques. Ron, Hermione et Harry sont aussi à votre disposition. »

« Et pour les autres questions ? » Demande Effy

« Nous vous apporterons toutes les réponses que nous pourrons. Une personne est impatiente de vous voir et de vous parler. Suivez-moi ! »

Dumbledore monte le large escalier, avec à ses côtés Fury et le professeur Xavier dont le fauteuil glisse sans bruit dans les airs, à la stupéfaction des 5 qui les suivent. Derrière eux ont pris place, McGonagall qui échange quelques mots avec Hermione, Harry et Ron. Tonk plaisante avec Natasha et Mystic, même si leur attention reste concentrée. Tony, Peter, Lupin et Hagrid ferment la marche, jetant constamment des regards derrière eux.

Ils traversent un hall gigantesque dont le plafond est si haut qu'il n'est pas visible du sol. « Merde, on pourrait y faire entrer mon HLM, là-dedans. » s'extasie Cook. Les quelques élèves présents s'arrêtent, intrigués, pour observer ces nouveaux venus. Ils se font immédiatement rabrouer par McGonagall. « Vous n'avez pas à trainer dans les couloirs. Allez en cours, ou retournez dans vos maisons. »

Dans un coin, à l'abri d'un pilier, un jeune blond au regard chafouin se penche à l'oreille d'un garçon plutôt gras et au visage inexpressif. « Il se passe des choses bizarres depuis plusieurs semaines ici. Le deuxième étage de l'aile droite est à nouveau interdit. Et maintenant des moldus. Jamais des moldus ne sont entrés à Poudlard. C'est scandaleux. Si mon père apprenait cela, il en référerait immédiatement au Ministre. »

« Mais pourquoi, tu ne lui dis pas ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Mon père est en voyage et personne ne peut le contacter. Même ma mère ne sait pas où il est. Ce doit être une mission secrète pour le Ministère ou alors ... »

Une voix forte les surprend. « Monsieur Malefoy, mes instructions valent également pour vous et votre ami. » L'expression de McGonagall est sans équivoque. Les deux balbutient, un « oui madame » et s'enfuient dans un couloir qui mène au sous-sol.

« Pourquoi vous portez des couleurs différentes sur vos robes ? » demande Katie en désignant les deux garçons qui ont déjà disparus.

« Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. Chacune a ses couleurs. Le rouge et le jaune pour Gryffondor, le vert et le noir pour Serpentard, par exemple. » Répond Ron en essayant de lui lancer un grand sourire.

« Gryffondor, ... Serpentard, ... » Katie hoche la tête en plissant ses lèvres. « Intéressant. »

« A son entrée à l'école chaque élève est affecté dans une Maison en fonction de ses qualités humaines. » Continue Ron qui pense sérieusement que Katie l'écoute.

« Ses qualités humaines ... Captivant. » Elle croise le regard de Cook et d'Effy. Ils se comprennent. Les nuits d'hiver doivent être longues effectivement.

« Regarde, ça ce sont nos compteurs. » Ron désigne d'immenses sabliers, posés contre un mur, où des pierres précieuses s'entassent.

Les yeux de Katie s'allument immédiatement. « Dis-moi, heu ... Ron, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, Ron. »

« C'est bien ce que je crois ? » Katie s'approche d'un sablier dont le vert des pierres la subjugue. « Emeraudes ? Ce sont des Emeraudes. » Cook le nez collé contre une autre vitre lui répond. « Et là, des rubis. »

Elle se tourne vers son nouvel ami. « Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi grosses. » Elle le prend par le bras et lui décroche un large sourire. « Parle-moi encore de Poudlard. Alors, ces compteurs, ils servent à quoi ? » Ron devient écarlate. « Oui, bien sûr. » Cook leurs emboite le pas.

Emily lève les yeux au ciel, sous les regard amusés d'Effy et de Naomi mais celui noir d'Hermione.

Le groupe longe un grand escalier de marbre qui semble se perdre vers les étages, pour se retrouver au bout d'un couloir devant une porte décorée de fines marqueteries.

Ils pénètrent dans une salle de belle taille où crépite un feu de cheminée. Sur des meubles de bois sculptés d'ornements aux symboles secrets, disposés sans ordre apparent, sont posée des objets, trophées de toutes sortes mais au centre de la pièce trône sur un piédestal en verre, une somptueuse coupe de cristal, enserrée d'arabesque d'or pur. Elle diffuse des rayons multicolores qui se reflètent sur les murs de pierres et se mélangent à la couleur du feu rougeoyant de la cheminée.

« Sacrée boule à facette. » ne peut s'empêcher de dire Cook.

Mais son attention comme celle des autres est attirée par trois silhouettes qui se détachent dans la lueur des flammes. Deux font faces. Un sorcier à l'air revêche auquel Naomi et Emily font un signe chaleureux et un homme aux mains impressionnantes. Seul le troisième a le dos tourné. Cook le regarde, un sentiment diffus le parcourt. L'homme a les cheveux bouclés et la lumière de l'âtre forme une aura autour de lui.

Il se retourne, les yeux brillants et heureux. Et d'une voix douce lance un « Bonjour. »

5 voix ensemble « Putain ! JJ. » et un appel du cœur. « Mon frère. »

JJ offre sa tête comme un cadeau de retrouvaille que de toute façon deux mains lui avaient déjà attrapée. Après y avoir déposé un baiser sonore, Cook lui frotte vigoureusement le cuir chevelu. JJ rigole et Cook s'aperçoit combien son ami lui a manqué.

Puis c'est au tour des filles de le serrer dans leurs bras. L'étreinte d'Emily, certainement sans le vouloir, est juste un peu plus prononcée. Peut-être les corps ont-ils leur propre mémoire ?

Mais une fois l'effusion passée, les regards se tendent à nouveau.

« Alors toi aussi ? » lui lance Naomi.

« Heu, oui moi aussi. »

« Et c'est quoi ton truc ? Ça doit être ouf venant de toi ? Tu crées des pilules ? » demande un Cook gourmant.

« Je vais vous en parler. » D'un coup JJ hésite. Pourtant il a tourné et retourné dans sa bouche toutes les phrases qu'il devait leur dire.

A l'écart, le reste du groupe observe ces retrouvailles. Eux aussi sont impatients de comprendre. Ils obéissent à ce jeune garçon qui leur a demandé de ne pas intervenir.

Mais les questions se succèdent, sans qu'il ait le temps de réfléchir.

« Est-ce que tu voles ? »

« Oui, je peux voler. »

« Tu lis dans les pensées ? »

« Oui, je peux aussi. »

« Et te battre ? »

« Ou bruler des gens de l'intérieur ? » rajoute doucement Cook.

« Et le mec qui doit tout nous expliquer, tu l'as rencontré ? » Demande Katie

JJ ferme un instant les yeux. Il implore qu'IL lui donne l'habileté et la délicatesse.

« Oui, Katie, je le connais. »

« Alors, il est où ? Parce qu'eux ... », elle désigne les autres qui continuent à les fixer, « ils sont incapables de nous expliquer ce qu'il nous arrive. »

Emily se rapproche de lui. « On a vraiment besoin de comprendre. »

« Ouais mec, sinon on va devenir dingue. » rajoute Cook.

« Ok, Ok. Ce type, … c'est moi. » Il sent les regards interrogateurs, incrédules. JJ expliquer quelque chose, ça ne peut pas coller.

Un éclat de rire « Arrête de déconner. Putain, tu ne changes pas. »

Mais pendant que Cook se bidonne, les filles confusément comprennent. Surtout Effy qui malgré ses promesses s'aperçoit qu'elle n'arrive pas à pénétrer l'esprit de son ami.

« Et comment pourrais-tu nous expliquer ? Comment pourrais-tu savoir ? Ce sont tes pouvoirs qui le peuvent ? » Naomi se tient devant lui. Elle se sent attirer par une force, comme si un lien l'unissait à JJ. Depuis qu'elle l'a vu devant cette cheminée, elle a remarqué cette aura qui l'entoure et ce n'est pas le reflet des flammes, c'est autre chose, une chose qui émane de l'intérieur de lui. Elle tend sa main et prend la sienne.

JJ sait la plénitude que peut apporter Naomi. Immédiatement, des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Cook ne rit plus. Stupéfaits, tous voient cette aura qui maintenant entoure les deux êtres, deux êtres de lumière.

« Qui es-tu ? » Balbutie Naomi.

« Tu devrais plutôt demander qui sommes-nous ? » Répond avec délicatesse JJ. « Nous sommes des anges. »

« Fuck, des anges ! » Katie attrape sa sœur. « Ems, des anges nous ? »

A nouveau un rire retentit. « Putain, JJ, t'es trop. T'as vachement développé ton sens de l'humour. » Cook met une grande claque dans le dos de son ami. Du coup, celui-ci lâche Naomi et l'aura disparait. « JJ, sérieux arrête les cachetons. Tu te rappelles, ils ne nous réussissent pas. » Il le prend par les épaules et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il ne rit plus. « Ce sont des conneries tout ça, hein ? JJ, des conneries. » Son ami ne répond pas, son regard est empli de bienveillance avec un fond de tristesse.

Cook se retourne dépité vers le groupe de Dumbledore. « Fuck, c'est quoi ce bordel. En 48h, je fais cramer trois mecs, un robot me récupère, et je me retrouve dans un château de conte de fée, entouré de sorciers, de mutants et je ne sais quels supers héros. J'oubliais le géant. Putain, il ne manque plus que des elfes et des gobelins. »

« Ouais et des licornes. » Rajoute Katie. Elle fixe le feu de cheminée. « Non mais vous m'imaginez en ange. La seule fois où j'ai porté des ailes, c'était pour un carnaval. Et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit un super souvenir. » Elle se reprend. « Excuse-moi, Effy. Je suis stupide. »

« Non, ce n'est rien. Tu as raison. » Effy se rapproche de JJ. Elle sourit. « Je ne suis pas un ange. Tu le sais. »

Emily se sent dépassée. Elle repense aux sensations qui l'habitait lors de son combat contre Iron Fist. Elle vient contre Naomi. D'un index, elle dessine une légère courbe sur la joue de son amour. « Je crois bien que tu sois le seul ange ici. »

« C'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas tous des anges. Naomi en est un et il y en a un second. » rectifie JJ.

« Et qui est-ce ? » demande Naomi.

JJ se tourne vers Cook.

« Un délire, c'est un délire » Cook va s'appuyer à l'écart contre le mur qui jouxte la cheminée. « Mais comment, enfin, comment, ... tu m'as regardé. »

Emily ne l'écoute pas. « Katie et moi, nous sommes quoi ? »

JJ respire. « Des démons. Enfin, plus exactement des succubes. » Emily ferme ses yeux, pendant que Katie a un léger rictus. Tout compte fait cette idée ne lui déplait pas, succubes sonne bien, il faudra vérifier ce que cela signifie.

Effy ne demande rien. Toute son existence est liée à cette question : « qui je suis ? » Elle connait pourtant la réponse. Elle est Effy, avec ses peurs, ses folies et toute cette vie qu'elle veut à la fois rejeter et embrasser.

Emily rouvre les yeux. Elle sait plus que tout autre que tout est possible. « JJ, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu jouais avec le petit Albert et tu étais fou amoureux de Lara. Et aujourd'hui tu nous dis que tu es un ange. C'est vrai tu as toujours été adorable mais un ange n'est-il pas, enfin, ... sans sexe. »

JJ à cette allusion directe, rougit mais sa voix reste douce. « Tu as raison mais laissez-moi vous expliquer. Venez asseyons-nous. » Il leur désigne de larges canapés qui encadrent une jolie table basse en verre où sont posés 6 verres et une grande cruche de bièraubeurre. Tous s'installent avec plus ou moins d'envie. Cook bien que trainant des pieds, parce que la mousse qui recouvre la boisson lui parle, Katie parce que sa patience est à bout, Emily et Naomi parce qu'enfin, elles pourront comprendre, Effy parce que de toute façon au fond d'elle, elle s'en fout.

La curiosité des autres membres s'aiguise. Ils s'approchent et entourent la bande. Hagrid essaie de se caler dans un coin en baissant la tête. Même Mystic ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Une porte dérobée s'ouvre alors avec fracas. Un « excusez-moi » fuse, « la porte résistait ». Un homme torse nu, à la musculature impressionnante notamment abdominale et pectorale, pénètre dans la pièce. Immédiatement les sens de Katie sont en alerte. Des cheveux blonds tombent en cascade sur ses épaules, son sourire rayonnant découvre des dents d'une blancheur immaculée. Au bout de son bras droit ciselé par un Michel Ange, sa main large à la peau dorée, tient un énorme marteau d'airain scintillant. « Désolé, Je m'entrainais. » Son regard d'un bleu intense balaye la pièce. Il ne croise qu'un instant celui de Katie, mais cette infime seconde est suffisante pour qu'une étincelle s'allume. Elle glisse ses yeux sur les cuisses voluptueuses recouvertes d'une simple jupe, d'où quelques gouttes de sueurs rejoignent des sandales de cuir dont les lacets entourent un mollet à la courbe parfaite.

« Tu arrives au bon moment, Thor. » dit Tony Starck au bel et musculeux inconnu.

JJ s'éclaircit la voix. « Le paradis n'est pas une invention. Il existe. Il se situe dans une dimension immatérielle. A la mort d'un être humain, l'énergie produite par son cerveau et sa chimie se combinent pour capturer son essence, ce que nous appelons l'âme. Celle-ci protège toutes les données d'informations que contiennent les neurones. Ainsi si le corps disparait, ce qui fait l'Homme ne disparait pas. Cependant, l'énergie produite n'est pas, la plupart du temps, suffisante pour recréer une réelle conscience active. La plupart des êtres qui meurent, se retrouvent dans une béatitude qui leur permet d'apprécier les autres âmes qui les entourent, souvent des personnes connues lors de vies terrestres, mais pas d'influer sur leur environnement. Nous les appelons les bienheureux. Certaines âmes à la personnalités plus fortes ou à la pureté réelle, parfois choisi par Dieu lui-même, peuvent garder leur conscience intacte et devenir des anges c'est-à-dire des gardiens, des protecteurs. »

« Des gardiens, des protecteurs, mais de quoi ? » demande une Naomi au regard acéré.

« Gardiens du Paradis, protecteur des humains, soldat pour combattre le Mal. »

« Le mal ? » Reprend Fury.

« Oui, le Mal. » JJ déglutit. « Le Mal existe. »

« Oui ça, nous le savons. » répond le directeur du Shield

« L'Enfer, tu veux parler de l'Enfer ? »

JJ tourne sa tête vers Katie. « L'Enfer existe aussi. »

« Emily et moi, nous sommes des démons de l'Enfer ? »

Et comme s'il voulait s'excuser. « Les démons ne sont pas forcément des êtres cruels. Ce sont aussi des personnes qui ont beaucoup soufferts dans leurs vies terrestres. Et ils peuvent redevenir bons. Vous en êtes la preuve. »

« JJ, je ne comprends rien à ce que nous dit. » Emily est sur le point d'exploser et la caresse sur son bras de Naomi qui veut la rassurer n'y change rien. « Je me sens humaine et je me refuse de croire que je suis un démon ou une succube comme tu le dis. »

« Elle a raison. Tu peux me dire ce que j'aurai d'angélique en moi. » Le regard de Cook est d'une dureté incroyable. « JJ, je suis un dealer, un drogué. Je n'ai fait que le mal autour de moi. » Il marque une pause. Il toise ses amis. « Putain, vous le savez bien vous, que je suis un assassin ! » Il se lève, complètement surexcité. « Je lui ai éclaté la tronche à cette pourriture de psy. Tu entends JJ, à coup de batte. J'avais tellement de haine en moi. Sa gueule quand j'ai fini, ... » son corps commence à trembler. « ... ce n'était que de la bouillie. Et tu sais quoi ? » Il fixe JJ. « Je ne regrette rien. Cet enculé avait tué Freddy. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait. » Sa bouche se déforme avec un rictus. « Alors si un ange est capable de faire cela, c'est que tes anges sont des psychopathes. »

Personne n'ose bouger, car personne ne sait comment réagir face à cette douleur même les plus aguerries des combattants que sont Tony, Fury ou Thor sauf ... elle. Elle se lève, sans un mot, elle saisit la main de Cook, l'attire contre elle. L'aura est revenue mais plus légère, une lumière tamisée, apaisante. Ses yeux reflètent une bienveillance si forte que Cook ne peut pas refuser l'étreinte qu'elle lui propose. Dès le premier contact, il ressent une chaleur le traverser. Il se laisse aller dans les bras de Naomi. Cette fille, il savait qu'elle était spéciale. La seule qu'il respectait vraiment, la seule dans sa vie devant laquelle, il s'était un peu dévoilé. Mais là, c'est différent. C'est comme si toutes ses angoisses disparaissaient, comme si le malheur qui lui collait à la peau disparaissait. Un sentiment nouveau nait en lui, l'espoir. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, il est persuadé que des choses bien peuvent arriver. Quelques secondes ont suffi.

Cook a juste le temps de la soutenir et de l'allonger sur le canapé. Naomi s'effondre. Emily se penche immédiatement vers elle. Elle voit le visage livide de son amour, épuisée mais radieuse. Dumbledore se précipite. « Madame McGonagall, allez chercher madame Pomfrech. »

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, monsieur le directeur. » Severus Rogue s'agenouille. Il pose délicatement une main sur le front de Naomi. « Vous utilisez beaucoup d'énergie et de compassion. » Rogue ne se détache pas du bleu de ses yeux. Il sort une fiole d'une poche intérieure de sa robe. « Cela s'apparente à la fatigue que les sorciers ressentent après un sort de spéro patronum. Enfin quand on sait maîtriser ce sort. » A ces mots, Ron se recroqueville. « Je n'ai pas de chocolat ... » Spiderman fouille dans ses poches. « ... mais cet extrait de sang de salamandre fera l'affaire. » Il dépose quelques gouttes d'un liquide mordoré sur les lèvres de sa patiente qui continue à le fixer.

« Vous êtes un homme bon, professeur Rogue. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour m'avoir sauvé à New-York et vous continuez. » _**(*1)**_ Naomi se relève difficilement, appuyant son dos contre le dossier du canapé.

« Naomi a raison. Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver Professeur. » rajoute Emily qui lui serre le bras.

Rogue sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. Personne ne le touche, jamais. Il bafouille. « Je, je ... n'ai aucun mérite. C'est votre courage qui nous animait et qui continue à le faire. J'ai confiance en vous. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangent un regard plein de d'interrogations. Jamais, ils n'avaient entendu de tels mots dans la bouche de leur professeur.

Tous, maintenant, entourent Naomi, attirés par une sensation de bien-être et de calme.

« C'est ton autre don qui se révèle, celui de l'amour. » Personne ne songe à sourire à ces mots de JJ. Certainement parce que tous le savent déjà. Naomi se cale contre Emily. « JJ, continu à nous expliquer. Si je suis un ange, pourquoi ai-je une forme humaine ? Pourquoi cela ne se réveille que maintenant ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? »

« Qu'est ce qui nous lie ? » rajoute Effy.

« Cela signifie-t-il que Dieu existe ? » Le professeur Xavier est subjugué.

« C'est une longue histoire. Cook, Naomi, vous étiez des anges déchus. Vous aviez, commis, comment dirai-je, des actes incompatibles avec votre statut. » Cook calmé, allonge ses jambes. Il se disait aussi ... Il prend une choppe sur la table.

« Les anges déchus sont envoyés sur Terre en pénitence, pour aider les humains à ne pas se perdre. Les aider à vivre, à être heureux et permettre au Bien de progresser. »

« C'était au début des années 90. Vous faisiez équipe tous les deux. C'est à ce moment-là que vous avez rencontré Emily et Katie. » Ils regardent les twins. « Vous aussi, vous aviez été bannies mais de l'Enfer. Vous existiez pour damner les hommes, les males dominateurs. » JJ sourit. « A vrai dire, tout est parti de ... la relation qui s'est établie entre Naomi et Emily. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'Ems et moi, nous étions déjà ... amoureuses ? » Les deux filles se regardent. Naomi pince ses lèvres. « Tu me harcelais déjà à cette époque. Tu m'étonnes que je ne puisse pas retourner au Paradis. » Emily plisse ses yeux. « C'est ça, fais ta victime. De nous deux, le démon n'est pas forcément celui que l'on croit. » Elles se pointent chacune du doigt et éclatent de rire. « Quand je t'ai dit pour l'éternité, ... » Commence l'une, « J'avais raison. » finit l'autre.

Katie s'enfonce dans le canapé. Elle savait le combat perdu d'avance, là, elle en a la preuve. Même le Paradis s'en mêle.

« Et que s'est-il passé alors ? » demande une Natasha captivée par l'histoire comme tous les membres du groupe qui resserre un peu plus le cercle autour des cinq. Non, Six maintenant !

JJ poursuit son récit. Il sait que le plus dur est à venir. « L'alliance d'un ange et d'un démon était une idée impossible à accepter. La crainte de voir l'ordre de l'univers bouleversé. Le bien et le mal ne peuvent être réunis. Ils voulaient votre annihilation totale. »

« Qui, ils ? » L'interrompt un peu agressivement Katie.

« Les anges du Paradis, les démons de l'Enfer. Tous ceux qui avaient peur de voir disparaître leurs prérogatives. Ils avaient peur de l'inconnu. »

« Peur de perdre leurs pouvoirs sur les autres, surtout. » ajoute un Cook goguenard. « C'est partout pareil. Tous les mêmes. »

« Vous avez essayé de combattre mais même avec les pouvoirs de Cook et de Katie associé aux vôtres, l'issue ne faisait aucun doute. Alors vous avez pris la décision d'unir vos âmes pour tenter de renaitre, pour vous laisser une chance de vous retrouver. Pour réussir, il fallait qu'une humaine se joigne à vous, ce fut Effy, jeune ado que toi, Naomi tu avais sauvée d'un squat où elle se droguait et dont vous étiez devenus la seule famille. »

Cook s'apprête à lancer une réflexion mais le regard subitement triste d'Effy l'en dissuade.

« C'était la seule chance et ce n'était qu'une théorie. Rien n'était assuré. Vous avez réussi ce que tous pensaient impossible, vous avez recréé un cycle de vie. Mais vous connaissiez le prix à payer. En renaissant, vous acceptiez l'oubli total de ce qui avait fait votre vie passée, humaine et divine. » _**(*2)**_

« C'est dingue et nous nous sommes tous retrouvés à Roundview. Géniale, la renaissance. » Moque Katie.

« Aucun souvenir. Remarque parfois, il vaut mieux. » Ajoute Effy. Cook acquiesce de la tête s'il le pouvait, il renaitrait immédiatement.

« Mais toi, JJ, c'est quoi ton histoire ? » Naomi fixe drôlement son ami. Elle sait que ce n'est plus JJ qu'elle a face à elle.

JJ hésite. « J'étais un ange, votre ange correcteur. »

« Correcteur ? »

Il déglutit. « Il y a différent statut chez les anges en fonction de leurs qualités. Mon rôle était de corriger les errances des anges déchu. De les conseiller pour qu'ils puissent retrouver le Paradis. »

« Tu étais le correcteur de qui ? » demande Naomi.

« Le vôtre. » Il déglutit. « Le tien et celui de Cook. Même si, ... », il se tourne vers Cook, « cela faisait bien longtemps que tu n'écoutais plus mes conseils. »

« Finalement nous avons ressuscité ... »

« Cool ! », rajoute Cook.

« Et tu nous as suivi sur Terre. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour poursuivre ma tâche, rester près de vous. »

« Garde chiourme quoi ! » lance Cook. « Tu nous surveillais. En fait d'ami nous avions un espion. »

JJ secoue la tête et les mains en signe de dénégation. « Non, non, Cook ce n'était pas ça. Quand vous êtes redevenus humains, ... » Il marque une pause. « Alors accouche. » Cook a mis son buste en avant et d'un coup, on retrouve le JJ impressionnable et timide. « Il fallait vous protéger. L'Archange Gabriel était opposé à tout cela mais Dieu avait décidé de vous laisser tranquille. L'Archange Haniel avait peur que malgré tout, des démons veuillent se venger. Il m'a demandé de vous accompagner. »

« Ou alors tes Archanges avait peur que nous retrouvions nos pouvoirs. » remarque Emily.

Katie croise ses jambes, non sans remarquer le coup d'œil furtif que lui lance le viking blond. « C'est quoi un Archange ? »

« Ce sont les premiers Etres façonnés par Dieu lors de la Création. Ils étaient 7 aux pouvoirs immenses. Ils devaient protéger l'Univers. »

« Pourquoi tu parles au passé ? »

« Parce que, ... trois se sont rebellés ce qui provoqua la chute des anges et la création de l'enfer. »

« Satan, Lucifer et Belzebuth. » Katie l'a dit spontanément. Emily regarde sa twin avec surprise. Celle-ci hausse les épaules. « Ça va, je ne suis pas ignare. »

« Cet Haniel était notre allié ? » demande Naomi.

« C'est lui qui vous a expliqué comment renaître. A cette époque, il avait renoncé à être un Archange et vivait sur terre comme un humain. »

Naomi se lève. Elle ressent à nouveau une grande fatigue mais cette fois ci c'est sa tête qui est en cause. « Ok, il va falloir un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça. J'ai du mal à le croire malgré tout. »

« Ta bague Naomi. »

« Quoi ma bague ? »

« Celle que tu portes à ton annuaire gauche, celle que tu possèdes depuis ta naissance, qui s'adapte naturellement à ton doigt. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé d'où elle venait ? En quelle matière elle était faîte ? »

« Si, parfois. Elle est à moi depuis toujours. Mais comment le sais-tu ? Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle l'avait trouvée dans mon berceau. »

« Cette bague, Haniel te l'a donnée pour que tu puisses conduire tes amis vers la renaissance. Ses pouvoirs sont divins. Façonnée dans les métaux en fusion de l'aube des mondes, elle est l'anneau de l'alliance des archanges. Chacun en porte une. »

« De l'alliance avec qui ? »

« Avec Dieu, Naomi. » JJ devient nerveux, son débit s'accélère. « Vous ne comprenez donc pas. A vous 5, vous avez réussi l'impensable, vous avez créé la vie. Seul Dieu en est capable. Ce qui nous menace est une abomination, ce n'est pas que la fin de notre Humanité, c'est également la fin de l'univers. Vous êtes notre seul espoir.»

« Mais pourquoi nous ? Où est Dieu ? » poursuit Naomi

« Dieu est parti seul combattre. Les Archanges essaient de nous rassurer. Mais si je suis ici, c'est qu'ils pensent que Dieu a besoin d'aide. » Le silence se fait plus pesant dans la pièce. A la vue des visages frappés de stupeur des moldus, les sorciers qui n'ont qu'une vague idée de ce qui peut-être ce dieu, n'osent rien dire.

Emily est la 1ere à réagir. « Bien, donc Dieu existe et il est parti combattre la chose. Mais combattre quoi exactement ? »

« Une masse dont l'énergie dépasse votre entendement. Vous avez entendu parler des « trous noirs ? ».

Chacun fait une moue plus ou moins significative.

« Ce sont des phénomènes cosmiques dus à l'effondrement d'étoiles qui absorbent toute l'énergie et la matière qui passent à leur portée. Mais cette masse est plus puissante, d'après ce que les archanges m'ont dit, elle modifie les forces de l'univers, ses règles physiques et quantiques, puis à son opposé elle les renvoie, les recrache, pour créer un nouvel univers. C'est ça qui nous menace. »

« Un nouvel univers, où les règles ne seraient plus celle que nous connaissons. » demande le professeur Xavier.

« Exactement ! Ce sont ce que l'on pourrait appeler à l'inverse des trous blancs, à l'intérieur desquels, en revanche, on ne pourrait pénétrer. Ils sont sources de vie. C'est de cette façon que le Bigbang serait apparu. »

« Etes-vous en train de nous dire que les trous noirs sont le mal et les trous blanc le bien ? » ironise Fury

« Oui, en quelques sorte, les trous noirs sont l'Apocalypse, les trous blancs la Création. »

Xavier se frotte le menton. « Intéressant, le bien est issu du mal. »

« Comment combattre ces trous noirs ? » demande un Fury agacé.

« Je ne sais pas. La seule chose dont je suis certains c'est que seul ce qui peut créer la vie peut détruire ce trou noir ou tout du moins annihiler ses actions. Dieu pour des raisons que j'ignore n'y est pas encore parvenu. »

« Dieu est-il apparu avec notre Univers ? » Poursuit le professeur Xavier

« Je ne sais pas. Dieu n'a jamais expliqué sa provenance même aux Archanges. Mais ceux-ci sont persuadés qu'il existait bien avant la création de notre Univers. »

Le regard de JJ devient implorant. « Notre seul espoir réside en vous. » il regarde les 5. « Les Archanges ont décidé de vous rendre vos pouvoirs. Mais sans Dieu, ils leur manquaient des données. C'est pour cela que j'ai contacté le professeur Xavier, ses travaux sur les ondes du cerveau, nous ont permis d'imaginer un appareil, qu'avec l'aide de la technologie de monsieur Starck, nous avons pu créer. Nous avons resynchronisé l'ensemble de vos connexions mentales et stimulé les ondes Bêta et Gamma. Et ça a marché. »

Il regarde Noami. « Nous nous sommes appuyés sur ton expérience. Quand le Vautour t'a enlevé, il a voulu absorber ta jeunesse avec sa machine, cela a déclenché un processus en toi. Il a certainement perturbé les cycles de ton cerveau. Et tu as, peu à peu, retrouvé des pouvoirs. Nous avons alors étudié ton évolution. »

« Et comment avez-vous fait ? » lance une Naomi suspicieuse.

JJ se mord la langue et grimace. Il cherche un appui désespéré du côté de Dumbledore et du professeur Xavier. Ce dernier sentant son malaise lui vient en aide. « Nous avons équipé le balai d'Hermione de capteurs sensoriels qui analysaient tes constantes physiques et psychiques. Je dois dire que cela nous a été très utile. »

Hermione jette un regard affolé à Naomi. « Je n'étais au courant de rien. Professeur Dumbledore, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? » Le sourire doux du directeur de Poudlard est éloquent. « Parce que tu mets l'honnêteté au-dessus de tout. Pour que l'expérience soit concluante, il était nécessaire que Naomi ne soit pas informée. Et te parler, t'aurais mis dans une situation impossible. D'un autre côté, nous avions besoin pour cette mission d'une personne courageuse, intelligente et emphatique. Tu réunissais toutes les conditions. Quand j'ai rencontré Naomi, j'étais sûr que vous pourriez devenir amie. Et je ne me suis pas trompé. Par ailleurs, je te fais remarquer que je vous laisse, Harry, Ron et toi, assister à toute notre réunion. N'est-ce pas une marque de confiance ? »

Hermione ne répond pas mais son regard ne laisse aucun doute sur ses pensées. « Je suis désolé Naomi. »

« Tu n'y est pour rien, Hermione. » répond son amie. « En revanche, messieurs, si vous voulez que nous coopérions, il va falloir changer de méthodes. Je vous rappelle Professeur Dumbledore, que nous ne sommes plus des collégiens. »

« Oui, même si nous vous devons beaucoup, la manipulation n'est pas acceptable. » surenchérit Emily.

« Mais on leur doit quoi en fait ? » Cook de lève en reprenant une attitude arrogante. « Vous nous avez tous surveillé, bien entendu ? »

« Jeunes gens, je n'aime pas votre comportement. » Le visage de Nick Fury est impassible. « La situation est beaucoup plus grave que vous ne le pensez. Et l'obéissance est une règle absolue pour des combattants. Le soldat n'a pas besoin de tout connaître pour agir. »

Un petit rire s'échappe du groupe. Tony met un coup de coude dans l'estomac de Peter. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demande celui-ci en se pliant en deux. « Le respect aussi est une règle absolue. » Répond l'Iron Man. Cette fois ci c'est Natasha qui se moque. Peter lui tire la langue. Fury est désespéré. « Des gamins, je ne suis entouré que de gamins. »

Le professeur Xavier sourit et lui prend le bras. « Tout ira bien, Directeur. » Il regarde l'équipe de Roundview. Son regard devient sérieux. « Nous comprenons toutes vos interrogations. Mais vous n'êtes pas les seuls, à avoir été tenu à l'écart » Il désigne l'ensemble du groupe. « Tous, vous vous êtes posés des questions. Mais vous devez aussi comprendre les nôtres. Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous avons à faire. Le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur Fury et moi-même nous avons décidé de faire confiance à JJ. Parce que ce qu'il nous a révélé, corroboraient nos informations. Tous les 5, nous vous avons surveillé c'est vrai. Lorsque nous avons décidé de déclencher le processus, nous devions être prudent. Vos pouvoirs sont exceptionnels mais vous ne les maîtrisez pas. Nous avons dépêché auprès de chacun d'entre vous, une personne, disons capable de vous contenir au cas où. Et ces pouvoirs vont encore évoluer, c'est une certitude. C'est pourquoi vous êtes ici, pour vous entrainer. Chacun d'entre vous aura auprès de lui des femmes et des hommes d'expérience dont les pouvoirs sont proches des vôtres pour vous aider et vous améliorer. Et ce château de Poudlard est certainement aujourd'hui, le lieu le plus sûr où vous pourrez vivre en sécurité. Mais la décision vous appartient. Toutes ces révélations vous ont bouleversé, c'est normal. Mais avant de vous prononcer définitivement, je vous demande de vous accorder le temps de la réflexion. »

« Pourquoi nous avons le choix ? » Cook a la mâchoire crispée.

« Oui, vous l'avez. Rien ne dit que nous réussirons. Vous pouvez abandonner car ce qui menace l'Univers n'a jamais eu, à ma connaissance, d'égal dans toute son histoire depuis près de 5 milliards d'années. »

Le professeur Xavier prend sa respiration comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre lui-même de qu'il allait dire.

« Les observations faites à partir du télescope Hubble que notre ami Hank a un peu détourné de sa fonction, il est vrai et celles du radio télescope d'Aricebo, sans compter celui des chinois que Tony a pu pirater, toutes ces observations convergent. Une masse s'est formée aux confins de l'univers connu ou plutôt un vide. C'est un noir total. Et les calculs sont formels, cette masse s'étend et avance. »

« Ce qui est intéressant », reprend le Fauve, « c'est que l'on retrouve sur Terre la signature atomique de cette masse, ce qui signifie qu'une partie de celle-ci est déjà parmi nous. »

« Tu es devenu astrophysicien, je te croyais généticien. » Un peu à l'écart Mystic suit la conversation et même si elle n'en laisse rien paraître, son attention est focalisée sur Hank.

« Dans l'urgence, je peux être tout ce que l'on veut. J'ai beaucoup de capacités, tu devrais le savoir Raven. Mais ce que je sais c'est que cette chose bouffe toute l'énergie qui passe à sa portée. Et si on ne fait rien, nous serons englouties. »

Il n'y a pas que les cinq qui se regardent. Tous, Xmen, Avangers, Sorciers sentent que jamais la situation n'a jamais été aussi grave. Et pas un n'a maintenant envie de rire, la boule qui comprime leur estomac les en empêche.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, nous n'avons pas le choix. Et je déteste ça. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul Cook, mais je crois que ... » Effy se lève et regarde ses amis, « ... un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités. »

Peter sursaute « Hé mais c'est ma réplique, Tony, elle a fauché ma réplique. »

Iron Man soupire. « Tu es insupportable, mon amour. »

Natasha s'approche d'Effy. « Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Tu rentres dans un monde de souffrances, de trahisons et de rejets. Bienvenue parmi nous. » Et elle la prend dans ses bras.

Thor pose son marteau sur la table basse. Il tend son poing droit et ne prononce qu'un mot. « Unis ».

La première debout à poser sa main est Katie, suivie de tous les autres.

* * *

 ***1; Voir Deux anglaises à New York**

 ***2: Voir Skin's Angels**


	18. Scène 18

**Scène 18**

 _Grande salle de Poudlard_

« Putain, j'avais faim. » Cook se sert une nouvelle part de tourte de bœuf aux rognons sous les yeux d'une Katie un peu écœurée. « Mais comment peut-il manger autant ? Surtout après ce que l'on vient de vivre. »

Cook la bouche pleine, rigole. « Chérie, ça sert à rien de se faire plus de mouron. Les dés sont jetés et mourir de faim n'est pas la solution. » Mais soudain un rictus tord sa bouche, le plat de frites est vide.

« Pas de problème. » dit Ron qui lui-même s'est resservi des saucisses et du lard. Un nouveau plat débordant de pomme de terre fraichement coupées en baguettes charnues, dorées à point et bien grasse, apparait sur la table.

« Putain, j'aime la magie. »

« Cook, surveille ton langage. » réplique Emily.

Une main plonge dans le plat puis se fige. Thor s'excuse d'un ton contrit. « Je ne peux pas résister aux frites. »

Katie et Hermione échangent un regard désappointé.

Naomi et Effy ont les yeux levés vers le ciel. Enfin, techniquement cela devrait être un plafond mais il est parcouru d'étoiles et de nuages avec lesquels la lune joue à se cacher. « Cette salle est extraordinaire. » dit Naomi. Des bougies suspendues dans le vide flottent au grès d'une vent qui n'éteint jamais leurs flammes. « Oui, » lui répond Harry, « on ne s'en lasse jamais. Cela fait 5 ans que je vis ici et elles m'émerveillent toujours autant. »

Elle prend la main d'Emily « Regarde ces fenêtres à ogives, elles sont immenses. Plus grande que celle de Westminster. »

Des 4 tables qui sont installées pour chaque Maison dans la grande salle de Poudlard, celle de Gryffondor a été quelque peu rallongée pour accueillir les nouveaux convives du château. Autant dire, que tous les élèves observent avec curiosité voire jalousie et suspicion pour les Serpentards, ces invités très spéciaux. Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls, certains professeurs sont tout aussi surpris. Assis côte à côte à une immense table perpendiculaire qui domine la salle, chacun étudie avec plus ou moins d'insistance les attitudes des étrangers surtout celles du professeur Xavier et de Fury qui encadrent Dumbledore. Horace Slughorn se penche vers le professeur Flitwick.

« Tout cela est tout de même très étrange. Je m'explique maintenant pourquoi certaines parties du château sont inaccessibles. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il m'a été impossible de pénétrer dans les cachots du sous-sol. Alors que je suis sûr d'y avoir vu pénétrer Rogue. »

« Dumbledore doit avoir ses raisons. Je lui fais entièrement confiance. Pas vous ? »

« Si, si bien sûr, cher ami. Mais avouez que c'est inhabituel, ce sont des moldus, tout de même. » L'œil de Slughorn s'éclaire. « Ils doivent être des gens importants dans leur monde. Je pourrais peut-être les inviter à un repas. »

« En tout cas, ils sont très sympathiques, surtout les jeunes gens. » Hagrid empoigne des deux mains un gigot dont la taille laisse penser qu'il pourrait s'agir de celui d'un ours sans pour autant détacher son regard de Naomi.

Un petit rire aigre et aigu provenant d'un amas de tissus rose vient ponctuer la phrase d'Hagrid qui fait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

Le tintement d'une fourchette sur un verre interrompt leurs réflexions et toutes les discussions de la salle.

Dumbledore se lève et s'avance vers un pupitre. A vrai dire, le fait qu'il soit entièrement recouvert d'or n'est pas le seul élément troublant pour celui qui n'est pas un habitué du château de Poudlard et des prises de paroles de son directeur. D'un piédestal, sur lequel des dragons à la gueule ouverte enserrent un globe de nacre, une colonne ciselée, qu'un serpent enlace, s'élance et vient supporter une boule d'un bleu d'azur, où l'effigie d'un hibou aux grandes ailes déployées, est venu poser ses griffes acérées. Un candélabre à huit branches vient éclairer un grimoire qui repose sur les plumes de l'oiseau de nuit.

Dès que Dumbledore pose ses mains sur les pages du livre antique, le silence se fait. Il remonte légèrement les manches de sa robe et la voix calme et imposante du plus grand sorcier vivant s'élève.

« Professeurs de Poudlard, élèves des 4 maisons, comme vous l'avez constaté nous accueillons des invités au sein de notre château. Je vous demande de leur faire le meilleur des accueils. Mais je sais que vous vous posez des questions et celle-ci sont légitimes. Car c'est vrai pour la première fois de son histoire, Poudlard ouvre ses portes à des moldus. Mais ces moldus sont des amis et nous les traiterons comme tel. Permettez-moi également de souhaiter la bienvenue à Madame la représentante du ministère de la Magie, Présidente de la commission extraordinaire sur l'éducation et la formation des jeunes sorciers, Madame Dolorès Ombrage. » Dumbledore incline sa tête en direction d'une petite femme replète habille d'un tailleur rose fuchsia qui répond par un sourire mielleux.

« Jeunes gens, je ne vous ai jamais caché les dangers qui menacent notre monde et cela m'a souvent été reproché. »

McGonagall jette un regard noir vers la petite femme qui garde son sourire, ou serait-ce un rictus, aux lèvres.

« L'ombre de Voldemort est toujours présente et la mort de Cédric Diggory nous l'a cruellement rappelé. » Un frisson parcourt l'assistance, et l'expression de Dolorès Ombrage se transforme en grimace. « Mais nous devons affronter un danger encore plus grand. Aujourd'hui, le monde des moldus est également en cause. Leurs pires criminels se sont alliés aux sorciers qui pratiquent la magie noire. » Dumbledore sent que l'atmosphère se tend. « Nous devons nous aussi nous unir. Quiconque me connait sait que j'ai toujours œuvré pour un rapprochement entre les sorciers et les non sorciers. Nous sommes tous des humains, et c'est le sort de l'Humanité qui se joue peut-être en ce moment même. C'est pourquoi, ces femmes et ces hommes sont ici, pour travailler avec nous et combattre à nos côtés. Et pour ceux qui s'étonneraient toujours de leur présence, ... » ostensiblement Dumbledore se tourne vers la table des Serpentard. « ... Qu'ils sachent que le ministère est parfaitement au courant de cette situation. La présence de notre estimée collègue Madame Ombrage en est la preuve. »

Dumbledore marque une pause. Les respirations se font à peine entendre.

« C'est pour notre survie que nous nous battons. Vous aurez tous une part à prendre dans ce combat. C'est pour cela que vous devez poursuivre vos cours, vous améliorer, pour être prêts le jour où le monde aura besoin de vous. »

Le directeur arbore un grand sourire rassurant. « Je sais pouvoir faire confiance à votre détermination et à votre courage. » Il tape dans ses mains. « Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de poursuivre notre repas. Ce sont les desserts maintenant, non ? »

Cook n'a jamais vu autant d'éclairs au chocolat rassemblés au même endroit.


	19. Scène 19

**Scène 19**

 _Maison de Gryffondor_

 _Chambre des filles_

Katie est plantée au milieu d'une chambre où cinq lits sont disposés en cercle. Pour l'atteindre, il a fallu monter en haut d'une tour dont l'ascension lui sembla interminable. Les escaliers qui se dérobaient et changeaient constamment de direction lui donnèrent le tournis. Cependant, elle se félicita d'avoir mémoriser le mot de passe qu'il faut donner à la grosse dame dans le tableau pour pouvoir entrer et surtout sortir, de ce nid.

Elle regarde, dépitée, le lit qu'Hermione lui a désigné. « Putain le pieu. » Entouré, non plutôt enserré dans un baldaquin en bois, avec de chaque côté une lourde tenture pourpre pour tenter de préserver une certaine intimité, il est recouvert d'une couverture rouge et jaune au milieu de laquelle trône un lion debout et rugissant. « Pas de doute on est en Angleterre. » Elle regarde les autres filles. « Bienvenue à la colonie de vacance. » souffle-t-elle.

Naomily sourient. Il y a un lit de trop mais elles ne disent rien. Quant à Effy, elle se rend compte que l'armoire qui jouxte son lit est déjà occupée par ses affaires. « Efficace, le room service. »

Hermione qui, bien sûr, ne s'est aperçue de rien, lance un joyeux, « Alors comment vous trouvez ? »

Naomi s'approche et la prend dans ses bras. « C'est super, merci. » Emily voit bien qu'Hermione reste un peu trop longtemps collée contre Naomi. Elle lui tape sur l'épaule. « Honny, on range nos affaires ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Elle se sépare d'Hermione qui reste sans bouger, un sourire béat aux lèvres et rejoint Emily devant l'armoire.

« Mais tous nos vêtements sont déjà rangés. »

Ems lui prend la main et lui dit doucement. « Je crois que tu devrais faire attention quand tu touches une personne. »

« Mais pourquoi »

Ems sourit. « Parce que ton pouvoir de compassion est beaucoup plus grand que tu ne l'imagines. »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis sûre, Naomi. » Elle dépose un baiser sur la commissure de la bouche de son amour.

« Mais toi, je peux te toucher. » Un air délicieusement coquin passe sur son visage.

« C'est indispensable pour ma survie. »

La baiser de Naomi en réponse à celui d'Ems est un peu plus fougueux.

Katie et Effy se regardent. Il faudra trouver une autre grotte où dormir, le stock de chandelles ne sera pas suffisant.

Hermione ferme les yeux et redescend précipitamment dans la pièce de vie des Gryffondors.

 _Chambre des garçons_

Cook et JJ sont assis face à face, chacun sur un lit. Harry et Ron leurs ont présenté leur 5e copain de chambrée, un certain Neuville. Cook l'a trouvé neuneu et JJ s'est senti tout de suite proche de lui. Puis ils se sont éclipsés, sentant certainement que les deux amis avaient à se parler.

Le silence s'est imposé. Au moment où JJ semble vouloir se lancer, Cook s'allonge sur le lit, sort une cigarette et l'allume.

« Tu crois qu'on a le droit ? »

Cook ne répond pas. Il envoie un nuage de fumée vers le plafond

JJ prend sa respiration.

« Je suis désolé. »

Quelques secondes passent. « De quoi ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas te parler. »

« Tu as fait ton boulot. C'est ok. »

« Mais je veux que tu saches que ... »

Cook se lève d'un bond. « Que quoi, JJ ? Que tu es mon ami malgré tout, que tu pensais ce que tu me disais, que chaque crise où je t'ai pris contre moi pour te calmer, c'était la réalité. »

JJ n'ose pas bouger.

« J'avais deux amis, de toute ma vie, les seules personnes auxquelles j'ai fait confiance. L'une est morte et l'autre ... » Cook écrase d'un geste rageur la cigarette sur le mur de pierre. « Putain ! »

JJ n'esquisse pas un geste pour le retenir quand il dévale les escaliers.


	20. Scène 20

**Scène 20**

 _Ecole de Poudlard_

 _Bureau de Dumbledore_

Ce soir aucun des anciens directeurs de Poudlard ne somnolent. Bien au contraire, ils occupent tous le centre de leur tableaux, curieux et impatients de connaître les plans qui vont être mis en place.

Sur un perchoir en or, un oiseau majestueux au bec d'aigle et aux couleurs de feu, lisse les plumes de ses ailes.

Le professeur Xavier se penche au-dessus d'une vasque en pierre lisse et observent les mouvements de que font des filaments d'argents dans une substance dont l'état gazeux semble si dense que l'on dirait un liquide. Pourtant ce n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre. « Etonnant ! Et vous me dites que vous pouvez y conserver vos pensées et les revivre comme bon vous semble. »

« Tout à fait. Les pensines sont très utiles mais très rares également. »

« Et cette superbe épée à double tranchant ? » Fury, émerveillé, lit l'inscription sur la lame. « Qui est ce Cédric Gryffondor ? »

« Un des fondateurs de cette école, il y a plus de mille ans. »

« Je peux ? »

« Elle ne se livre pas facilement, je vous avertis. »

« J'ai une certaine expérience du combat à l'arme blanche. » Fury soulève le globe de cristal qui protège la relique. Il pose la main sur le pommeau serti de rubis. Tout de suite il ressent un fluide qui passe dans sa main et sous le regard assez interloqué de Dumbledore, il se met à faire virevolter l'arme au-dessus de sa tête. Un sourire radieux éclaire son visage. « Elle n'est pas que belle. Jamais, je n'ai eu dans les mains une lame aussi légère, précise et stable. »

L'épée scintille dans l'air, obéissant à chaque sollicitation de son bretteur.

« Avec une arme comme celle-ci, personne ne peut vous résister. »

L'oiseau lance alors un chant mélodieux.

« Cher Directeur Fury, vous en êtes digne. Et Fumseck en est heureux. Cette épée reconnait les valeurs de courage et de loyauté. Vous feriez un redoutable Gryffondor, si vous étiez un sorcier. »

C'est un enfant qui repose l'épée sur son présentoir.

Le chant se poursuit et devient plus strident.

« Curieux animal. » Dit Xavier.

« C'est un Phénix. » Dumbledore s'approche de lui. « Je sais Fumseck. Mais visiblement nos règles et protections ne s'appliquent pas à lui. » Il se tourne vers ses compagnons. « Notre rendez-vous arrive. »

Une lueur bleue se repend dans la pièce puis une lumière éblouissante apparait accompagnée d'un léger sifflement. Fumseck déploie ses ailes et s'envole par la fenêtre. Les trois hommes plissent les yeux. Une forme se détache.

Fury remarque immédiatement le glaive d'or accroché à la ceinture et les muscles saillants de l'homme qui se présente devant eux simplement vêtu d'un pagne blanc. Sa babe noire et ses cheveux bouclés lui donne un air farouche qu'accentue un regard sombre que dément pourtant un sourire doux et bienveillant.

Une voix calme résonne dans la pièce. « Je vous remercie de m'accueillir et d'accepter cette rencontre, messieurs. Je suis l'Archange Haniel, protecteur des peuples humains et de leurs civilisations. »

« Je vous en prie, vous êtes le bienvenu à Poudlard. J'imagine que nous n'avons pas besoin de nous présenter. » Réplique Dumbledore.

« En effet, c'est inutile, Monsieur le directeur. Je connais vos qualités et c'est pour cela que je suis ici. »

On sent tout de même flotter dans la pièce une crispation, Xavier et Fury essayant de se donner une contenance.

Le second ne s'embarrasse pas de protocole. « Pourquoi tous ces mystères ? Pourquoi garder votre visite secrète surtout vis-à-vis de votre ange ? »

« Je vous comprends. Mais Jonah n'est pas un ange commun. Il est pur, incapable de faire le mal. C'est un chérubin très particulier, destiné à servir au plus près de Dieu. Les turpitudes lui sont étrangères. Il a vécu la déchéance de James puis celle de Naomi comme une faute personnelle. C'est lui qui a demandé de revenir sur Terre pour continuer à les protéger. Certaines vérités lui feraient du mal, à lui mais aussi aux autres. Et puis j'avoue que certaines informations que je m'apprête à vous dévoiler méritent la plus grande discrétion. »

« Ce dernier point, nous pouvons le comprendre. » répond Fury toujours sur la défensive.

« Messieurs, ne restons pas debout. » D'un geste de la main, Dumbledore fait apparaitre 3 fauteuils. « Nous vous écoutons Archange Haniel. »

Haniel sourit. « Appelez-moi Haniel, cela fera moins solennel. De toute façon, en ce moment archange ne veut plus dire grand-chose. »

« JJ, nous a appris que votre Dieu était parti combattre seul et que vous n'avez plus aucune nouvelle. »

Haniel ne cille pas. « Effectivement, mais la vérité est plus cruelle. Le Seigneur a disparu. »

« Comment disparu ? Vous pensez que Dieu est … » Xavier a du mal à dire le mot. « … mort ? Pourtant n'est-il pas censé être immortel et tout puissant ? »

« L'immortalité est un concept humain. Ce qui vous apparait immortel sur Terre n'est qu'une poussière de temps dans l'histoire du cosmos. Il n'y a que le recommencement qui soit éternel. Quant à la puissance, elle n'est qu'un leurre face à celle du temps et de l'univers. »

« Mais comment Dieu est-il mort ? » demande Fury

« Certainement absorbé par l'énergie de cette masse que maintenant vous connaissez. S'est-il livré volontairement ou pas ? Nous n'en savons rien. Mais elle nous détruira inexorablement si nous ne tentons rien. »

« Un nouvel univers, où les règles ne seraient plus celle que nous connaissons. » rajoute Xavier

« Exactement ! »

« C'est finalement de l'Apocalypse dont vous nous parlez. » poursuit Xavier

Haniel sourit. « L'Apocalypse est censée amener la paix éternelle de Dieu dans l'univers. Ici, la destruction n'amènera que l'annihilation et le vide. »

« Alors quel plan vous proposez ? » demande un Fury agacé.

« La seule chose dont nous sommes certains, c'est que seul ce qui peut créer la vie peut détruire ce trou noir ou tout du moins suspendre ses effets. Dieu pour des raisons que j'ignore n'y est pas parvenu. S'il a été aspiré par ce vortex, cela signifie que sa puissance est incommensurable et nous conforte dans l'idée qu'il s'agit bien de l'annonce de la fin de l'Univers connu. »

Le ton de Fury est sans complaisance. « Et vous croyez alors que 5 gamins vont pouvoir détruire ce qui a terrassé Dieu lui-même ? C'est une plaisanterie. »

Haniel joint ses mains. « Avec notre aide, je le crois. Je les connais, je sais leurs pouvoirs. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Naomi a la puissance d'un archange allié à la compassion de Dieu lui-même, Emily et Katie sont les plus redoutables succubes que j'ai rencontré. Cook est un ange supérieur doté d'une volonté hors du commun. »

« Et la jeune Elisabeth ? Ce n'est qu'une humaine. Même si ses pouvoirs semblent importants. » Coupe un Fury jamais convaincu.

« Je l'ai étudiée. Elle n'en a pas conscience mais ses capacités sont exceptionnelles. Pour être clair, autant que les miennes. » répond Xavier.

« Surtout sa force vient de la vie qui coule en elle. Elle est le complément indispensable. C'est grâce à elle qu'ils ont réussi l'incroyable. En unissant leurs âmes, ils ont engendré la vie. Seul un Dieu peut le faire. C'est ce qui doit nous donner l'espoir. »

« Très bien, admettons. Mais avez-vous des informations plus concrètes à nous délivrer ? Car avant de pouvoir s'occuper de cette masse, il existe sur Terre la réunion de la plus belle brochette de salopards que l'on puisse imaginer. »

« Vous avez raison, Monsieur Fury, allons à l'essentiel. Il s'avère que j'ai la possibilité de savoir plus ou moins ce que trament nos adversaires. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez un espion au sein de leur bande ? » s'enthousiasme Fury.

« Un espion, enfin disons plutôt un informateur, quand il le souhaite. »

« Vous pouvez lui faire confiance ? » La méfiance ne serait-elle pas une deuxième nature chez Fury ?

« Confiance ? » Haniel se met à rire. « Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais mais oui, ses informations sont fiables. Il a de l'orgueil. »

« Et qu'avez-vous appris ? » demande Xavier

Le visage d'Haniel devient grave. « L'entité, cette masse qui absorbe l'univers n'est pas seulement physique, elle est également intelligente. Et le plus important, elle semble être présente sur Terre depuis très longtemps, peut-être même depuis l'origine de l'Humanité. »

« Cela confirme nos observations. » réplique Fury.

Haniel baisse la tête. « C'est certainement l'origine du Mal et nous n'en savions rien. Je ne comprends pas, Dieu ne nous en a jamais parlé. Comme si cette chose avait envoyé sur Terre une avant-garde, préparant le terrain, en attendant que l'armée principale arrive pour l'invasion finale. » Haniel serre ses poings. « Elle a rassemblé les pires criminels dans l'antre d'un ancien volcan en pleine Sibérie. Elle a désigné 4 leaders, un pour chaque espèce, Magnéto pour les mutants, Voldemort pour les sorciers, Joker pour les humains et Lucifer pour les anges. En revanche, Satan aurait également disparu. » Haniel a un air de dégout. « Mais le fils ainé de Dieu a toujours eu le culte du secret. Il laisse faire ses démons, Lucifer et Belzebuth. Il attend son heure, certain de pouvoir récupérer le pouvoir suprême. »

« Mais savez-vous précisément ce qu'ils trament ? »

« Ils veulent s'emparer des leviers du pouvoir et semer le chaos. Chacun aurait un rôle défini. Joker bloquerait l'économie en piratant les transactions financières. Magneto devrait maitriser l'armement. Voldemort lui, c'est plus confus. Il chercherait un livre, un grimoire. »

L'œil de Dumbledore prend un éclat particulier. « Et les démons ? »

« Ils feront ce qu'ils maitrisent le mieux, pervertir l'âme humaine. Mais je soupçonne qu'ils essaieront de faire ce dont ils rêvent depuis leur chute, conquérir le Paradis »

« Mais pourquoi cette chose si elle est aussi puissante aurait-elle besoin de faire cette diversion ? » Fury pose la question mais chacun des protagonistes a déjà la réponse.

« C'est qu'elle a un point faible. » répond Xavier.

« Et ce sont ces jeunes gens qui en sont la clef. » Ajoute Haniel

« Il nous suffit de contenir les assauts de ces monstres pour leur laisser le temps d'être prêts. Quitte à nous sacrifier. » La voix de Dumbledore est sourde mais déterminé.

« Alors nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre et eux n'ont plus le choix. » Termine Xavier.


	21. Scène 21

**Scène 21**

 _Fort Knox. Kentucky USA._

 _Salle des coffres._

« Poussin, explique-moi, pourquoi tu tenais tant à venir ici ? » Une très jolie et fine jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu azur, nonchalamment assise sur une très haute pile de lingots d'or, joue à faire virevolter une batte de base-ball entre ses doigts.

Face à elle sur une autre pile, debout, un homme au faciès grimaçant, dans un très élégant frac à la tonique couleur mauve rehaussé d'une chemise à jabot d'un jaune pétant, la regarde avec désappointement. « Mais ma Reine, regarde c'est la réserve fédérale. Tout l'or des Etats-Unis est ici. Sans lui, le dollar ne vaut plus rien. » Le sourire de Joker n'a jamais été aussi grand.

La jeune fille arrange un pli de sa très courte jupe aux losanges rouge et noir, identique à son justaucorps. Elle plie une jambe et appuie son menton sur le genou. « L'or, mouais, moi, je préfère les diamants. »

« Tu ne comprends rien à l'économie mondiale. D'ailleurs mademoiselle Harley Quinn, depuis quand les médecins psychiatres sont-ils des experts en finances ?» s'énerve Joker.

« Mais mon Paladin, pas besoin d'être un expert, tout le monde sait que l'économie mondiale est régie par les bourses et les logiciels spéculatifs. Tout est virtuel maintenant, surtout les monnaies. Tu n'as pas entendu parler des coin ? »

« Tu m'emmerdes. Tais-toi ou je t'en colle une. » Joker fixe son amour avec des yeux brillants d'excitation. « Merde à la fin. Pourquoi je ne peux jamais m'amuser ? » Il fait de grands moulinets avec ses bras. « Et si ça me fait plaisir à moi, d'emporter tout l'or du monde, hein ? De toute façon c'est quoi cette façon de se battre derrière un écran ? Si ça continue, il n'y aura plus de baston et tu pourras ranger ta batte. Tu parles d'un monde aseptisé. »

Il parcourt du regard l'immense salle. Des piles d'or à perte de vue et par ci par là, des corps d'hommes aux uniformes kaki qui jonchent le sol. « Honey, tu ne trouves pas que ma nouvelle formule de gaz venin est plus rapide ? »

« Oui, et ce n'est pas gentil pour les autres, mon cœur, j'ai à peine pu utiliser ma batte. » Une moue boudeuse se dessine sur ses lèvres. « Tu ne voudrais pas frustrer ton petit monstre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais non, mon canard. Quand ils se réveilleront, ils seront tous fous à lier. Tu pourras t'amuser. » Un rire gras et tonitruant sort de sa gorge.

Le tintement caractéristique d'un objet en or qui tombe au sol attire son attention. Il se tourne, baisse les yeux et s'adresse furax à un groupe de type aux mines plus que patibulaires, ou presque, qui s'agitent à empiler des lingots sur des chariots. « Ce n'est pas la peine de se dépêcher. On a le temps, bande d'abrutis. » On découvre au fond de la salle un énorme trou et un tunnel qui s'enfonce dans le sol. Un ballet volant de lingots d'or se met à danser et rejoindre sagement les chariots qui une fois remplis vont seuls rouler vers le tunnel. Le Joker hurle. « Mais c'est quoi ça encore ? »

Un homme à la robe de sorcier brodée d'argent et aux plis parfaitement droits, le regard hautain, fait tourner sa baguette du bout des doigts, comme s'il risquait de se salir en lançant le sort. Il soupire. « Laissez-nous, nous en occuper, cela ira plus vite, mon cher. » De sa main libre, il claque des doigts. Plusieurs sorciers jettent un sort et les piles s'envolent dans les airs.

Le Joker prend un air mauvais et crache entre ses dents, « il m'énerve celui-là aussi ? » D'un saut habile, il rejoint le sol. Il croise ses doigts pour se calmer et d'une voix maîtrisée s'adresse au sorcier dont les cheveux sont aussi blancs que le fard qui colore sa peau.

« Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, c'est très gentil de votre part mais nous ne sommes absolument pas pressés. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, Monsieur le Joker. Des renforts ne vont pas tarder à arriver. » Lucius répond avec un détachement empreint de mépris.

« Mais ne m'avez-vous pas assuré que vos protections, comment dites-vous, ... magiques, nous prémunissaient des importuns ? »

Le regard de Malfoy daigne se poser sur son interlocuteur. « Certes, mais autant faire en sorte que personne ne nous voit ensemble. »

Le Joker prend une grande inspiration. « Si c'est votre crainte, pourquoi ne partez-vous pas avec vos amis et nous laisser terminer le travail disons, tranquillement ? »

Dans un salto arrière aussi gracieux qu'efficace, Harley Quinn rejoint les deux hommes. Ses yeux sont plissés. De son index à l'ongle effilé, elle frôle la joue de Joker. « Que nous caches-tu mon gros lapin ? »

Mais Le Joker n'a pas le temps de s'énerver une nouvelle fois. Une énorme explosion interrompt la conversation. L'immense porte blindée de la salle vole en éclat. Des piles de lingots s'effondrent. Un véhicule large et ramassé, d'un noir mat absolu en surgit. Plus proche du char d'assaut que d'une voiture, il est recouvert de plaque qui le font ressembler à un énorme scarabée trapu et puissant. Mais au lieu de pinces, il a sur le devant deux roues parallèles au diamètre impressionnant. Et 4 canons qui crachent déjà leurs projectiles vers les sbires du Joker. Ces derniers détalent comme des lapins surpris par une meute de chiens enragés. Ceux qui ont la chance d'échapper à la mitraille ne regardent pas derrière eux les corps qui s'étalent déjà sur le sol en béton. Les vitres du cockpit dévoilent à l'intérieur deux silhouettes. On distingue des masques aussi noirs que le véhicule dont un, porte sur le haut de la tête, deux petites oreilles pointues.

« Alfred, analyse de la situation. »

« Oui, monsieur Wayne. Les sortilèges sont tous annihilés grâce aux rayons d'ondes magnétiques. Les informations de nos nouveaux amis du Shield ont été précieuses. Le radar pointe environ une centaine d'individus. »

« Où est Le Joker ? »

« Je le localise à environ 200 mètres face à vous. »

« Robin, tu restes dans le véhicule, occupe-toi des acolytes du Joker. Lui, il est à moi. »

« Ok, Bruce. Allez mes petits venaient à la fête. » Robin lance deux amours de petits missiles vers un groupe qui se rassemble autour d'une mitrailleuse lourde.

La portière s'ouvre comme l'aile d'un papillon qui se déploierait mais c'est une chauvesouris en combinaison de Kevlar qui bondit dans les airs.

Les hommes du Joker ont repris leurs esprits., armés de fusils d'assauts pour certains et de Bazookas pour d'autres, ils visent celui qu'ils ont tous reconnus, leur pire ennemi, Batman.

« Non ! » Le cri du Joker raisonne dans la tête de tous les malfrats. « Batman est à moi. Amusez-vous avec le gamin. » De sa main il retient Harley Quinn. « Ça vaut pour toi aussi. Ne t'en mêle pas. Et vous, ... » Dit-il en s'adressant à Malfoy. « Occupez-vous de l'or ou de ce que vous voulez mais ne trainez pas dans mes pattes. »

Il s'avance tranquillement vers Batman qui est retombé sur ses pieds à quelques mètres de lui. Dans cette allée, entouré de murs d'or, leurs éclats se reflète sur son visage blafard malgré la fumée qui s'installe et devient de plus en plus opaque. Son rictus n'a jamais été aussi beau. Il réajuste sa veste comme s'il se rendait à une cérémonie.

« Je t'attendais mon ami. »

« Tu as commis une erreur en venant ici, Joker. Une fois de plus ton orgueil te perd. »

« Non, pas cette fois, Batman. »

« C'est ce que nous allons voir. » Batman dégaine son taser. Le flash électrique éclaire toute la salle mais au lieu de frapper Le Joker, il se dilue dans la fumée.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, cette fumée, elle se noircit peu à peu et enveloppe son adversaire comme un cocon protecteur. Il ne peut rien contre les langues qui se forment, l'entourent et viennent l'emprisonner.

Il entend la voix lointaine d'Alfred. « Monsieur Wayne. Je ne comprends pas. Les appareils détectent une force. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, Monsieur Wayne, je n'ai plus rien sur mes écrans, ... Monsieur Wayne, ... »

Paralysé, ses jambes fléchissent. Pendant sa chute, il voit la Batmobile désarticulée, soulevée comme un fétu de paille par cette masse noire. Ses yeux pleurent le corps de Robin déchiqueté par les balles des voyous qui dansent déjà autour de sa dépouille.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que le mal puisse l'emporter.

Le Joker exhibe un vieux colt 45. « Regarde, c'est l'arme qui a tué tes parents. Toute ta vie tu l'as cherché, tu as cru savoir qui était leur assassin, cet imbécile de Joe Chill, mais tu t'es trompé Bruce, c'était moi. Cela a toujours été moi. » Il appuie calmement sur la détente.

C'est bizarre, il croyait vivre une joie profonde. En regardant, le sang couler sur le visage de son ennemi, il ne ressent qu'une énorme solitude et son rire s'efface.

Il inspire profondément. La totalité de la fumée pénètre son corps. Inerte, les bras ballants, l'arme tombe au sol.

« Assez ! » Tous les hommes se figent. Un silence pesant tombe subitement sur la salle.

Il se tourne vers Malfoy. « Terminez de charger l'or. » Ce dernier se raidit devant le ton impérieux mais le regard du Joker le dissuade de répliquer.

Harley Quinn prend la main de son amant, « viens, rentrons à la maison. », en évitant de croiser ses yeux totalement noirs, fixes et vides.


	22. Scène 22

**Scène 22**

 _Offutt Air Force Base_

 _United States Strategic Command (STRATCOM)_

 _Bellevue Nebraska USA_

Les phares de la limousine éclairent la rue bien rectiligne de ce lotissement aux maisons identiques de bois blancs, avec le petit jardin aux gazons bien vert et coupé ras. Ras comme les cheveux de la plupart des occupants qui sont des militaires de la prestigieuse armée de l'air américaine. Et s'il fallait un indice supplémentaire pour vous convaincre que vous êtes dans un quartier fier de son pays, vous pouvez remarquer que pas un « stars and stripes » ne manquent devant chaque porte.

Au bout de la rue, un bel angle droit amène à une avenue dont les seuls occupants sont de grands lampadaires au garde à vous éclairant d'une lumière crue l'asphalte lisse et aux lignes bien blanches. Lampadaires somme toute classiques, identiques à ceux qui éclairent toutes les avenues du monde à la seule et légère différence qu'ils sont tous équipés d'une caméra multi directionnelle, d'un détecteur infra rouge et d'un capteur sensoriel capable de faire la différence entre le battement d'une aile de papillon de nuit à celui de deux doigts qui se frôlent. A environ 500 mètres se dresse, un beau portail blanc entouré de deux guérites, protégé par des blocs de béton qui vous force à un gymkhana pour l'atteindre. Il porte fièrement le blason du Stratégic Command, un gant d'acier serrant la foudre pour la maitriser, censé représenter l'arme atomique qui s'abattra sur quiconque osera défier les Etats Unis d'Amérique.

Un sourire narquois se dessine sur le visage du passager arrière. Sur un signe d'un garde sorti de sa guérite, la limousine freine et s'arrête.

Le soldat 1ere classe Ryan est un jeune garçon sérieux. A sa sortie du Collège, il a signé 5 ans pour l'armée de l'Air espérant ainsi se faire financer ses études d'ingénieurs en télécommunication. Sa petite amie Sally qu'il connait depuis leurs 15 ans, l'attend dans la petite ville du middle west qui les a vu grandir. Elle est gentille et jolie. Elle travaille dans l'épicerie de ses parents. C'est une accro aux messageries, elle l'inonde de textos, smileys et autres gifs, voire de photos mais cela ne nous regarde pas. Il adore ça surtout les nuits de garde comme celle-là où il se les gèle en s'emmerdant grave, même si le règlement interdit d'utiliser son portable perso.

« C'est quoi cette caisse qui s'amène en pleine nuit. » Il remarque tout de même que ce n'est pas une voiture ordinaire. Avant de sortir, il réajuste la veste de son treillis. D'un geste ferme, il indique au chauffeur de stopper.

La vitre fumée de la portière s'abaisse lentement. Un homme au visage fermé ne répond pas à son bonsoir. « Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Au même moment, il sent un mal de tête qui le gagne. Il aperçoit alors, côté passager, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux auburn qui elle, lui sourit avec bienveillance. Il entend une voix venant du fond de la voiture et voit un buste qui s'avance. « Allons, mon gars c'est juste une visite de courtoisie pour encourager les vaillants soldats que vous êtes. » Il se penche un peu plus et immédiatement se relève pour se mettre au garde à vous. « Monsieur le Président. » Ce n'est pas possible le Président débarque en pleine nuit. Il a dû se tromper. C'est ce mal de tête qui brouille sa vision. Pourtant, ces cheveux blonds roux agrémentés d'une mèche qui barre un front bas, mis à part Donald Trump, personne d'autre n'ose porter une coupe de cheveux comme celle-là.

La vitre arrière s'abaisse à son tour. « Tout va bien, mon gars. Repos. Prévenez votre officier de sécurité que je suis là et ouvrez le portail, s'il vous plait. »

« Oui, Monsieur le Président, bien sûr. Mais ..., je devrais vérifier votre identité. » Une décharge d'électricité parcourt à nouveau son cerveau.

« Croyez vous que cela soit nécessaire ? » La voix de la jeune femme est douce. Il n'a que cette voix dans la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

Il retourne à sa guérite d'un pas qui devient mécanique. Il appuie sur le bouton d'ouverture du portail. Puis prend le téléphone, appelle le poste de sécurité. « Le président est là. » Il repose le combiné. Il se demande qui est l'homme en treillis militaire qui se reflète dans la vitre. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Un téléphone dans sa poche vibre. Il regarde l'image qui s'affiche. Celui d'une jeune fille qui, allongée lascivement sur un lit, a pris un selfie qui ne cache rien de sa poitrine dénudée. Il repose l'appareil, porte la main au holster de sa ceinture, sort son arme de service et la dirige vers sa bouche.

Le second lieutenant John H Miller a bondi de son fauteuil. Ryan a pris quoi ce soir ? Le Président ici, maintenant. Putain, s'il se fout de sa gueule il le regrettera. En plus, il ne répond plus. Il récupère sa veste. Appelle le planton de l'accueil, fais réunir l'équipe de garde, vérifie rapidement leur tenue. Il hésite à réveiller le major. Si c'est une blague, il est mort. Soit prudent Miller se dit-il.

« Les gars avec moi. » Ils sortent devant le petit bâtiment qui sert de poste avancée à l'ensemble du complexe administratif. Ce n'est qu'une fois passé ces immeubles que la base militaire commence vraiment et que son accès est totalement réglementé.

Miller voit les phares se rapprocher. « Putain, une limousine. » Ryan est un mec correct, s'ils sont passés c'est qu'il a vérifié leur identité.

En voyant le Président lui prendre la main et claquer son épaule avec un « Hey guy ! », Miller, les doigts toujours vissés à sa casquette dans un salut qu'il espère impeccable, sent la sueur lui couler dans le dos. Mais il est fier, quand le Président le complimente pour la tenue de sa garde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est le major Caparzo, qui pense à son père décoré en Corée par le général MacArthur en personne.

Il mène le Président sur la base. L'ensemble des hommes en service qu'ils croisent s'immobilisent, le regard fixé sur cette si jolie fille qui accompagne le Président. Le colonel Anderson, officier supérieur en charge de la sécurité, qui a 3 séjours en Irak et 2 en Afghanistan à son actif, les rejoint d'un pas rapide. Celui-ci très naturellement précède le Président vers l'ascenseur qui les descend au centre de commandement stratégique, à environ 250 m plus bas.

Le général 4 étoiles Horvart, patron de l'US Stratégic Command est fou furieux. Dans son bureau du Pentagone, Il hurle dans son téléphone. « C'est quoi ces conneries ? Soyez sérieux, le Président est à Camp David, il joue au golf. Vous ne regardez pas Fox News. Envoyez immédiatement les forces spéciales. Bloquez les communications et tous les accès informatiques, désactiver les liaisons satellites. C'est un code rouge. »

Devant la porte blindée qui donne l'accès au centre de commandement stratégique nucléaire et spatial de la 1ere puissance militaire mondiale, le Colonel présente à son chef d'Etat, le boitier de reconnaissance par ADN qui permet d'ouvrir ladite porte.

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Le Président fait faire un mouvement circulaire à sa main droite tout en fermant le poing.

La porte se tord et se déchire comme si elle était en papier. Le Colonel ne bronche pas, au contraire, il s'efface pour laisser pénétrer son commandant en chef dans le lieu le plus protégé de toute la planète.

On aurait imaginé une salle immense pour un tel lieu, avec plein de boutons clignotants. Pourtant la pièce est d'une dimension somme toute assez banale et très sobre avec son blanc déprimant. Elle forme un demi-cercle d'un diamètre qui ne doit pas dépasser les 25 mètres. C'est un amphithéâtre, où chaque niveau est équipé de pupitres et bien entendu d'ordinateurs. Surtout, ce que l'on remarque c'est l'écran numérique qui occupe tout le pan du mur face aux pupitres. Une carte du monde illuminée, est mitée de points de différentes couleurs, de lignes courbes, de codes incrustés qui changent en fonctions du déplacement des points. Finalement sa seule originalité est qu'elle fonctionne 24H sur 24, et, il est vrai, toujours connectée avec l'ensemble des postes de commandement des forces armées américaines mais également de l'OTAN.

Tour les techniciens présents se sont arrêtés de travailler. S'ils sont effrayés par l'entrée peu traditionnelle de leur Président, ils n'en laissent rien paraître. Ils ne bougent absolument plus.

Ce dernier les salue d'un joyeux, « good evening, gentlemen » et se tourne vers sa collaboratrice. « Je crois que nous pouvons cesser notre petit jeu. J'avoue que ce physique trop gras ne m'avantage pas du tout. »

La jeune fille sourit toujours.

Le corps du Président se trouble, ses contours semblent animés par des ondes mouvantes qui laissent apparaître une autre forme. C'est maintenant un homme d'un âge mur au visage sérieux illuminé par un regard intense, élégamment vêtu d'un costume gris chiné foncé au col mao sur lequel une cape au tissu identique et aux parements bordeaux, est posée. Mais la seule chose que l'on retient réellement de lui c'est ce casque en métal poli, coquettement assortis aux parements de sa cape, qui enveloppe sa tête et dont deux larges protections viennent enserrer ses joues.

« Merci mademoiselle Grey. »

A ses côtés, la jeune fille a troqué son costume chemise blanche, veste noire et jupe droite pour un justaucorps pantalon pourpre, recouvert d'une redingote à large pans retombant sur des bottes hautes à lacets.

« Avec plaisir, Monsieur Eisenhardt. »

« Bien au travail. » Il s'avance vers la console centrale. Une fumée légère se forme au-dessus de lui. Elle s'étale sur les claviers, pénètre les connexions, envahit le tableau. Le regard de l'homme au casque devient intense. Il murmure, « je la sens en moi. Plus forte que tout ce que j'ai connu. » puis crie, « Magnéto contrôle la puissance du monde. » Son corps vibre, irradie. Il soulève ses bras et puis dans un mouvement rapide les baisse. Le plancher se cabre devant lui, puis explose dans un silence terrifiant, le béton se réduit en poussière, une énorme et profonde excavation se forme, précipitant les hommes et les femmes de la salle dans ce trou qui semble sans fond. Les bras en croix Magnéto flotte dans l'air.

Jean Grey respire la fumée, source de vie. Elle devient incandescente. Phénix renait.

Ce sont deux êtres au regard noirs qui descendent dans les entrailles du silo, bien plus profond qu'il n'y parait. Ils atterrissent dans une pièce sombre, froide. Plusieurs rangées d'armoires informatiques s'enfoncent dans un large couloir. Rien ne n'indique qu'elles sont en activité si ce n'est un léger grésillement que font leurs ventilations et le petit voyant vert allumé sur chaque façade totalement lisse.

Immédiatement la fumée se repend, enveloppe les armoires, se dilue à l'intérieur. Un à un les voyants deviennent rouges puis s'éteignent. Puis, elle revient lentement vers Magnéto comme si elle réintégrait sa maison.

Dans le PC de campagne situé à seulement 1 km de la base, le général deux étoiles Bradley a les yeux rivés sur les écrans de contrôle où sont retransmises les images des caméras embarqués par chaque soldat de chaque unité déployée sur le terrain. A chaque nouvelle image, son effroi s'accroit.

Le capitaine Hamill, déjà détenteur d'une Silver Star pour acte de bravoure en Irak, déploie ses bérets verts prudemment. Il n'aime pas cette situation, tout est trop calme. Depuis qu'il a pénétré sur la base, ce n'est qu'une succession de corps. Et aucune trace de lutte n'apparait. C'est impensable et pourtant, Il doit se rendre à l'évidence. « Alpha à commandement. Mon général, je confirme. Aucun survivant et tous, je dis bien tous, se sont visiblement suicidés. »

Son groupe s'approche du bâtiment où se trouve l'ascenseur qui permet d'accéder à la salle « Apocalypse ». Dans le jargon militaire, elle désigne le lieu d'où le feu nucléaire partira. Dans ses jumelles à vision nocturne, il voit une limousine qui stationne devant l'entrée. Un geste et ses hommes encercle la zone. La portière du conducteur s'ouvre. La capitaine Hamill ferme son poing levé, tous ses hommes stoppent leur avancée.

Le chauffeur de la limousine sort calmement. Il ne prend pas la peine de fermer le bouton de sa veste. Il avance de deux pas. Les M16 A5, dernière version encore confidentielle du fusil d'assaut de l'armée US, pointent leurs viseurs sur sa poitrine. Son visage impassible est soudainement secoué de petits spasmes. En deux vibrations, l'homme au costume laisse la place à un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence, en survêtement orange et petite chaussures blanche en toile de sport, qui se met à rire comme un dément. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. « Je suis Légion, » lance-t-il, « et vous allez comprendre pourquoi. »

Ils sont des dizaines, un devant chaque soldat. Tous identiques, avec le même rire, la même démence, la même souffrance, celle que ressent en cet instant le capitaine Hamill lorsque qu'elle s'insinue dans son cerveau. Il ne verra pas les larmes désespérées de son tortionnaire qui une fois de plus ne trouvera pas le repos dans les toutes ces personnalités qu'ils arrachent à ces corps qui s'effondrent sans esquisser le moindre geste.

La capitaine Hamill et sa compagnie seront enterrées avec les honneurs militaires. Dans leur dossier classé confidentiel, la cause de la mort sera notée inconnue. Seule une courte annotation écrite à la main puis rayée et presque effacée, indiquera que leurs globes oculaires étaient totalement noirs. Quant au Général Bradley, il fit valoir ses droits à la retraite. Il tenta vainement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie d'oublier les images que lui avaient renvoyé les caméras.

Magnéto est satisfait. Il pense à l'architecte qui a conçu cette salle comme une chambre funéraire d'une pyramide de l'ancienne Egypte. L'issue pour y pénétrer, un long boyau qui parcourt plusieurs kilomètres sous terre avant de ressortir dans un lieu qui ne fut pas cartographié, a été comblée immédiatement après la fin des travaux. De l'extérieur il est impossible de la trouver mais il est si simple de passer par l'intérieur.

« Ma chère Phénix, je crois que nous pouvons nous retirer. J'ai toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin. »

Ils s'élèvent dans un même mouvement pour rejoindre la surface.

Il retrouve Légion près de la limousine, tête basse, la tristesse marque son visage.

Phénix se pose près de lui. « Tu n'as rien trouvé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il secoue la tête. « Aucune personnalité qui n'ait des angoisses, des névroses. C'est déprimant. »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Ce ne sont que des humains. Ta recherche d'un être à la personnalité équilibrée est vouée à l'échec. David, l'équilibre n'existe pas. »

Le regard de Légion se perd. « Il suffirait d'une seule pour qu'enfin, je trouve la paix. »

Phénix lui prend la main. « Allez, il reste beaucoup d'humain, rien n'est perdu. »

Celui-ci lui renvoie un sourire las.

Pendant ce temps, Magnéto s'approche de l'un des corps d'un soldat. Il s'empare de son casque et redirige vers lui la caméra qui est fixé dessus.

« Charles, l'Humanité se meurt. Construisons ensemble un monde où les mutants seront enfin libres de créer, d'innover et d'apporter la paix. Imagine tout ce que nous pourrions faire si nous étions unis. Nous n'aurions plus de limites. Regarde, ton fils l'a compris, Jean aussi. L'avenir de cette planète passe par nous. Si tu refuses cette évidence, tu périras avec les humains. »

Magneto lévite à quelques mètres du sol, le corps en majesté, nimbé d'une lumière noire irréelle.

Le Général s'apprête à couper l'écran il en a assez vu. Ce sont des mutants, rien d'humain ne peut les arrêter, à part ... Il va donner l'ordre le plus difficile de toute sa carrière. A cette distance, nul n'en sortira vivant mais a-t-il le choix ? Au sein du poste de commandement mobile, personne n'ose parler, ils savent l'inéluctable. Le général Bradley, la bouche sèche, s'approche de la console centrale, tape un code sur le clavier. Son second, le colonel Bryce, certainement son meilleur ami, d'un doigt mal assuré fait la même chose. « Artillerie nucléaire engagée. » annonce l'officier de tir. « Feu à volonté. » répond le général. « Missiles connecté. Lancement dans 60 secondes. »

60 secondes à vivre. Bradley sort du poste, descend les quelques marches. Il pose sa main sur la paroi d'acier de ce blindé censé représenter la pointe de la technologie militaire. Finalement, il regrette d'avoir arrêté de fumer.

Ce n'est qu'un souffle qui vient lui caresser la nuque. Il lève la tête et regarde passer dans le ciel à quelques mètres du sol, un avion dont jusqu'à présent, il n'avait vu que des photos dans les journaux. Mais sa forme incurvée unique ne laisse aucun doute. Son envergure est si grande que la lune s'efface sur son passage. Il est un rapace dont le bec serait équipé de 4 canons à guidage laser infaillible.

« Avengers au PC. Général Bradley, annulez l'ordre de tir, nous prenons le relais. »

Le colonel Bryce n'a pas le temps de sortir pour le prévenir, Bradley est entré en hurlant. « Désactivez. »

L'aéronef stationne au-dessus des trois mutants. Le costume du pilote qui apparait derrière le cockpit est reconnaissable entre tous, frappé de l'étoile blanche, il est le drapeau américain et si vous aviez un doute le bouclier qu'il porte le dissipera.

« Stève, quand tu dis, nous, je te trouve un tantinet optimiste, parce nous, c'est seulement toi et moi. » Le Faucon plane plus haut dans le ciel. Malgré ses ailes déployées, le noir de son armure le cache de tous. En revanche, ses lentilles de vision infrarouge lui permettent de voir très distinctement Magnéto, Légion et Phoenix.

« Sam, quoiqu'il arrive tu n'interviens pas. Tu attends mon ordre. »

Le faucon secoue la tête de dépit. « Yes, Captain. Tu as un plan de génie comme toujours. »

La voix de Captain América résonne. « Magnéto quelles que soient tes intentions, Tu n'iras pas plus loin. Tu es cerné. Rends-toi avec tes deux complices. »

Il voit Magnéto léviter dans les airs. Celui-ci écarte ses bras. « Tirerais-tu sur un homme sans défense ? »

Les 4 canons crachent leurs missiles mais avant qu'ils n'atteignent leurs cibles, ils se désagrègent au contact de cette brume noire que Captain América voit envelopper le vaisseau. Celui-ci disparait dans un silence morbide. Il n'a que le temps de s'éjecter.

Magnéto voit le super héros se réceptionner sur le sol, son bouclier en protection. Il sourit, c'est presque trop facile.

« C'est dommage, tu es venu seul. » Magneto ricane. « C'est notre première et dernière rencontre. » Ses yeux sont totalement noirs.

Le bouclier du super héros se tord puis s'émiette. Une pression atroce comprime le corps de celui qui sans défense n'est plus que Steve Rogers. Il sent ses os se briser un à un. Il ne peut rien contre ses particules qui pénètrent sa bouche. Il n'a le temps que de prononcer un mot « fuis », avant de s'effondrer, disloqué.

Le Faucon voit la dépouille tordue, suppliciée de son ami gisant recroquevillé comme si Stève cherchait encore à se protéger. Il obéit aux ordres car il sait que c'est la seule solution, seul il ne peut rien. Mais il enrage de devoir fuir. Tout en prenant de l'altitude, il voit Magneto et ses deux complices monter tranquillement dans la limousine qui reprend son chemin en sens inverse puis à la sortie du lotissement disparaitre dans un nuage noir. Il se jure qu'il vengera Captain América.


	23. Scène 23

**Scène 22**

 _Offutt Air Force Base_

 _United States Strategic Command (STRATCOM)_

 _Bellevue Nebraska USA_

Les phares de la limousine éclairent la rue bien rectiligne de ce lotissement aux maisons identiques de bois blancs, avec le petit jardin aux gazons bien vert et coupé ras. Ras comme les cheveux de la plupart des occupants qui sont des militaires de la prestigieuse armée de l'air américaine. Et s'il fallait un indice supplémentaire pour vous convaincre que vous êtes dans un quartier fier de son pays, vous pouvez remarquer que pas un « stars and stripes » ne manquent devant chaque porte.

Au bout de la rue, un bel angle droit amène à une avenue dont les seuls occupants sont de grands lampadaires au garde à vous éclairant d'une lumière crue l'asphalte lisse et aux lignes bien blanches. Lampadaires somme toute classiques, identiques à ceux qui éclairent toutes les avenues du monde à la seule et légère différence qu'ils sont tous équipés d'une caméra multi directionnelle, d'un détecteur infra rouge et d'un capteur sensoriel capable de faire la différence entre le battement d'une aile de papillon de nuit à celui de deux doigts qui se frôlent. A environ 500 mètres se dresse, un beau portail blanc entouré de deux guérites, protégé par des blocs de béton qui vous force à un gymkhana pour l'atteindre. Il porte fièrement le blason du Stratégic Command, un gant d'acier serrant la foudre pour la maitriser, censé représenter l'arme atomique qui s'abattra sur quiconque osera défier les Etats Unis d'Amérique.

Un sourire narquois se dessine sur le visage du passager arrière. Sur un signe d'un garde sorti de sa guérite, la limousine freine et s'arrête.

Le soldat 1ere classe Ryan est un jeune garçon sérieux. A sa sortie du Collège, il a signé 5 ans pour l'armée de l'Air espérant ainsi se faire financer ses études d'ingénieurs en télécommunication. Sa petite amie Sally qu'il connait depuis leurs 15 ans, l'attend dans la petite ville du middle west qui les a vu grandir. Elle est gentille et jolie. Elle travaille dans l'épicerie de ses parents. C'est une accro aux messageries, elle l'inonde de textos, smileys et autres gifs, voire de photos mais cela ne nous regarde pas. Il adore ça surtout les nuits de garde comme celle-là où il se les gèle en s'emmerdant grave, même si le règlement interdit d'utiliser son portable perso.

« C'est quoi cette caisse qui s'amène en pleine nuit. » Il remarque tout de même que ce n'est pas une voiture ordinaire. Avant de sortir, il réajuste la veste de son treillis. D'un geste ferme, il indique au chauffeur de stopper.

La vitre fumée de la portière s'abaisse lentement. Un homme au visage fermé ne répond pas à son bonsoir. « Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Au même moment, il sent un mal de tête qui le gagne. Il aperçoit alors, côté passager, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux auburn qui elle, lui sourit avec bienveillance. Il entend une voix venant du fond de la voiture et voit un buste qui s'avance. « Allons, mon gars c'est juste une visite de courtoisie pour encourager les vaillants soldats que vous êtes. » Il se penche un peu plus et immédiatement se relève pour se mettre au garde à vous. « Monsieur le Président. » Ce n'est pas possible le Président débarque en pleine nuit. Il a dû se tromper. C'est ce mal de tête qui brouille sa vision. Pourtant, ces cheveux blonds roux agrémentés d'une mèche qui barre un front bas, mis à part Donald Trump, personne d'autre n'ose porter une coupe de cheveux comme celle-là.

La vitre arrière s'abaisse à son tour. « Tout va bien, mon gars. Repos. Prévenez votre officier de sécurité que je suis là et ouvrez le portail, s'il vous plait. »

« Oui, Monsieur le Président, bien sûr. Mais ..., je devrais vérifier votre identité. » Une décharge d'électricité parcourt à nouveau son cerveau.

« Croyez vous que cela soit nécessaire ? » La voix de la jeune femme est douce. Il n'a que cette voix dans la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

Il retourne à sa guérite d'un pas qui devient mécanique. Il appuie sur le bouton d'ouverture du portail. Puis prend le téléphone, appelle le poste de sécurité. « Le président est là. » Il repose le combiné. Il se demande qui est l'homme en treillis militaire qui se reflète dans la vitre. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Un téléphone dans sa poche vibre. Il regarde l'image qui s'affiche. Celui d'une jeune fille qui, allongée lascivement sur un lit, a pris un selfie qui ne cache rien de sa poitrine dénudée. Il repose l'appareil, porte la main au holster de sa ceinture, sort son arme de service et la dirige vers sa bouche.

Le second lieutenant John H Miller a bondi de son fauteuil. Ryan a pris quoi ce soir ? Le Président ici, maintenant. Putain, s'il se fout de sa gueule il le regrettera. En plus, il ne répond plus. Il récupère sa veste. Appelle le planton de l'accueil, fais réunir l'équipe de garde, vérifie rapidement leur tenue. Il hésite à réveiller le major. Si c'est une blague, il est mort. Soit prudent Miller se dit-il.

« Les gars avec moi. » Ils sortent devant le petit bâtiment qui sert de poste avancée à l'ensemble du complexe administratif. Ce n'est qu'une fois passé ces immeubles que la base militaire commence vraiment et que son accès est totalement réglementé.

Miller voit les phares se rapprocher. « Putain, une limousine. » Ryan est un mec correct, s'ils sont passés c'est qu'il a vérifié leur identité.

En voyant le Président lui prendre la main et claquer son épaule avec un « Hey guy ! », Miller, les doigts toujours vissés à sa casquette dans un salut qu'il espère impeccable, sent la sueur lui couler dans le dos. Mais il est fier, quand le Président le complimente pour la tenue de sa garde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est le major Caparzo, qui pense à son père décoré en Corée par le général MacArthur en personne.

Il mène le Président sur la base. L'ensemble des hommes en service qu'ils croisent s'immobilisent, le regard fixé sur cette si jolie fille qui accompagne le Président. Le colonel Anderson, officier supérieur en charge de la sécurité, qui a 3 séjours en Irak et 2 en Afghanistan à son actif, les rejoint d'un pas rapide. Celui-ci très naturellement précède le Président vers l'ascenseur qui les descend au centre de commandement stratégique, à environ 250 m plus bas.

Le général 4 étoiles Horvart, patron de l'US Stratégic Command est fou furieux. Dans son bureau du Pentagone, Il hurle dans son téléphone. « C'est quoi ces conneries ? Soyez sérieux, le Président est à Camp David, il joue au golf. Vous ne regardez pas Fox News. Envoyez immédiatement les forces spéciales. Bloquez les communications et tous les accès informatiques, désactiver les liaisons satellites. C'est un code rouge. »

Devant la porte blindée qui donne l'accès au centre de commandement stratégique nucléaire et spatial de la 1ere puissance militaire mondiale, le Colonel présente à son chef d'Etat, le boitier de reconnaissance par ADN qui permet d'ouvrir ladite porte.

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Le Président fait faire un mouvement circulaire à sa main droite tout en fermant le poing.

La porte se tord et se déchire comme si elle était en papier. Le Colonel ne bronche pas, au contraire, il s'efface pour laisser pénétrer son commandant en chef dans le lieu le plus protégé de toute la planète.

On aurait imaginé une salle immense pour un tel lieu, avec plein de boutons clignotants. Pourtant la pièce est d'une dimension somme toute assez banale et très sobre avec son blanc déprimant. Elle forme un demi-cercle d'un diamètre qui ne doit pas dépasser les 25 mètres. C'est un amphithéâtre, où chaque niveau est équipé de pupitres et bien entendu d'ordinateurs. Surtout, ce que l'on remarque c'est l'écran numérique qui occupe tout le pan du mur face aux pupitres. Une carte du monde illuminée, est mitée de points de différentes couleurs, de lignes courbes, de codes incrustés qui changent en fonctions du déplacement des points. Finalement sa seule originalité est qu'elle fonctionne 24H sur 24, et, il est vrai, toujours connectée avec l'ensemble des postes de commandement des forces armées américaines mais également de l'OTAN.

Tour les techniciens présents se sont arrêtés de travailler. S'ils sont effrayés par l'entrée peu traditionnelle de leur Président, ils n'en laissent rien paraître. Ils ne bougent absolument plus.

Ce dernier les salue d'un joyeux, « good evening, gentlemen » et se tourne vers sa collaboratrice. « Je crois que nous pouvons cesser notre petit jeu. J'avoue que ce physique trop gras ne m'avantage pas du tout. »

La jeune fille sourit toujours.

Le corps du Président se trouble, ses contours semblent animés par des ondes mouvantes qui laissent apparaître une autre forme. C'est maintenant un homme d'un âge mur au visage sérieux illuminé par un regard intense, élégamment vêtu d'un costume gris chiné foncé au col mao sur lequel une cape au tissu identique et aux parements bordeaux, est posée. Mais la seule chose que l'on retient réellement de lui c'est ce casque en métal poli, coquettement assortis aux parements de sa cape, qui enveloppe sa tête et dont deux larges protections viennent enserrer ses joues.

« Merci mademoiselle Grey. »

A ses côtés, la jeune fille a troqué son costume chemise blanche, veste noire et jupe droite pour un justaucorps pantalon pourpre, recouvert d'une redingote à large pans retombant sur des bottes hautes à lacets.

« Avec plaisir, Monsieur Eisenhardt. »

« Bien au travail. » Il s'avance vers la console centrale. Une fumée légère se forme au-dessus de lui. Elle s'étale sur les claviers, pénètre les connexions, envahit le tableau. Le regard de l'homme au casque devient intense. Il murmure, « je la sens en moi. Plus forte que tout ce que j'ai connu. » puis crie, « Magnéto contrôle la puissance du monde. » Son corps vibre, irradie. Il soulève ses bras et puis dans un mouvement rapide les baisse. Le plancher se cabre devant lui, puis explose dans un silence terrifiant, le béton se réduit en poussière, une énorme et profonde excavation se forme, précipitant les hommes et les femmes de la salle dans ce trou qui semble sans fond. Les bras en croix Magnéto flotte dans l'air.

Jean Grey respire la fumée, source de vie. Elle devient incandescente. Phénix renait.

Ce sont deux êtres au regard noirs qui descendent dans les entrailles du silo, bien plus profond qu'il n'y parait. Ils atterrissent dans une pièce sombre, froide. Plusieurs rangées d'armoires informatiques s'enfoncent dans un large couloir. Rien ne n'indique qu'elles sont en activité si ce n'est un léger grésillement que font leurs ventilations et le petit voyant vert allumé sur chaque façade totalement lisse.

Immédiatement la fumée se repend, enveloppe les armoires, se dilue à l'intérieur. Un à un les voyants deviennent rouges puis s'éteignent. Puis, elle revient lentement vers Magnéto comme si elle réintégrait sa maison.

Dans le PC de campagne situé à seulement 1 km de la base, le général deux étoiles Bradley a les yeux rivés sur les écrans de contrôle où sont retransmises les images des caméras embarqués par chaque soldat de chaque unité déployée sur le terrain. A chaque nouvelle image, son effroi s'accroit.

Le capitaine Hamill, déjà détenteur d'une Silver Star pour acte de bravoure en Irak, déploie ses bérets verts prudemment. Il n'aime pas cette situation, tout est trop calme. Depuis qu'il a pénétré sur la base, ce n'est qu'une succession de corps. Et aucune trace de lutte n'apparait. C'est impensable et pourtant, Il doit se rendre à l'évidence. « Alpha à commandement. Mon général, je confirme. Aucun survivant et tous, je dis bien tous, se sont visiblement suicidés. »

Son groupe s'approche du bâtiment où se trouve l'ascenseur qui permet d'accéder à la salle « Apocalypse ». Dans le jargon militaire, elle désigne le lieu d'où le feu nucléaire partira. Dans ses jumelles à vision nocturne, il voit une limousine qui stationne devant l'entrée. Un geste et ses hommes encercle la zone. La portière du conducteur s'ouvre. La capitaine Hamill ferme son poing levé, tous ses hommes stoppent leur avancée.

Le chauffeur de la limousine sort calmement. Il ne prend pas la peine de fermer le bouton de sa veste. Il avance de deux pas. Les M16 A5, dernière version encore confidentielle du fusil d'assaut de l'armée US, pointent leurs viseurs sur sa poitrine. Son visage impassible est soudainement secoué de petits spasmes. En deux vibrations, l'homme au costume laisse la place à un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence, en survêtement orange et petite chaussures blanche en toile de sport, qui se met à rire comme un dément. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. « Je suis Légion, » lance-t-il, « et vous allez comprendre pourquoi. »

Ils sont des dizaines, un devant chaque soldat. Tous identiques, avec le même rire, la même démence, la même souffrance, celle que ressent en cet instant le capitaine Hamill lorsque qu'elle s'insinue dans son cerveau. Il ne verra pas les larmes désespérées de son tortionnaire qui une fois de plus ne trouvera pas le repos dans les toutes ces personnalités qu'ils arrachent à ces corps qui s'effondrent sans esquisser le moindre geste.

La capitaine Hamill et sa compagnie seront enterrées avec les honneurs militaires. Dans leur dossier classé confidentiel, la cause de la mort sera notée inconnue. Seule une courte annotation écrite à la main puis rayée et presque effacée, indiquera que leurs globes oculaires étaient totalement noirs. Quant au Général Bradley, il fit valoir ses droits à la retraite. Il tenta vainement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie d'oublier les images que lui avaient renvoyé les caméras.

Magnéto est satisfait. Il pense à l'architecte qui a conçu cette salle comme une chambre funéraire d'une pyramide de l'ancienne Egypte. L'issue pour y pénétrer, un long boyau qui parcourt plusieurs kilomètres sous terre avant de ressortir dans un lieu qui ne fut pas cartographié, a été comblée immédiatement après la fin des travaux. De l'extérieur il est impossible de la trouver mais il est si simple de passer par l'intérieur.

« Ma chère Phénix, je crois que nous pouvons nous retirer. J'ai toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin. »

Ils s'élèvent dans un même mouvement pour rejoindre la surface.

Il retrouve Légion près de la limousine, tête basse, la tristesse marque son visage.

Phénix se pose près de lui. « Tu n'as rien trouvé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il secoue la tête. « Aucune personnalité qui n'ait des angoisses, des névroses. C'est déprimant. »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Ce ne sont que des humains. Ta recherche d'un être à la personnalité équilibrée est vouée à l'échec. David, l'équilibre n'existe pas. »

Le regard de Légion se perd. « Il suffirait d'une seule pour qu'enfin, je trouve la paix. »

Phénix lui prend la main. « Allez, il reste beaucoup d'humain, rien n'est perdu. »

Celui-ci lui renvoie un sourire las.

Pendant ce temps, Magnéto s'approche de l'un des corps d'un soldat. Il s'empare de son casque et redirige vers lui la caméra qui est fixé dessus.

« Charles, l'Humanité se meurt. Construisons ensemble un monde où les mutants seront enfin libres de créer, d'innover et d'apporter la paix. Imagine tout ce que nous pourrions faire si nous étions unis. Nous n'aurions plus de limites. Regarde, ton fils l'a compris, Jean aussi. L'avenir de cette planète passe par nous. Si tu refuses cette évidence, tu périras avec les humains. »

Magneto lévite à quelques mètres du sol, le corps en majesté, nimbé d'une lumière noire irréelle.

Le Général s'apprête à couper l'écran il en a assez vu. Ce sont des mutants, rien d'humain ne peut les arrêter, à part ... Il va donner l'ordre le plus difficile de toute sa carrière. A cette distance, nul n'en sortira vivant mais a-t-il le choix ? Au sein du poste de commandement mobile, personne n'ose parler, ils savent l'inéluctable. Le général Bradley, la bouche sèche, s'approche de la console centrale, tape un code sur le clavier. Son second, le colonel Bryce, certainement son meilleur ami, d'un doigt mal assuré fait la même chose. « Artillerie nucléaire engagée. » annonce l'officier de tir. « Feu à volonté. » répond le général. « Missiles connecté. Lancement dans 60 secondes. »

60 secondes à vivre. Bradley sort du poste, descend les quelques marches. Il pose sa main sur la paroi d'acier de ce blindé censé représenter la pointe de la technologie militaire. Finalement, il regrette d'avoir arrêté de fumer.

Ce n'est qu'un souffle qui vient lui caresser la nuque. Il lève la tête et regarde passer dans le ciel à quelques mètres du sol, un avion dont jusqu'à présent, il n'avait vu que des photos dans les journaux. Mais sa forme incurvée unique ne laisse aucun doute. Son envergure est si grande que la lune s'efface sur son passage. Il est un rapace dont le bec serait équipé de 4 canons à guidage laser infaillible.

« Avengers au PC. Général Bradley, annulez l'ordre de tir, nous prenons le relais. »

Le colonel Bryce n'a pas le temps de sortir pour le prévenir, Bradley est entré en hurlant. « Désactivez. »

L'aéronef stationne au-dessus des trois mutants. Le costume du pilote qui apparait derrière le cockpit est reconnaissable entre tous, frappé de l'étoile blanche, il est le drapeau américain et si vous aviez un doute le bouclier qu'il porte le dissipera.

« Stève, quand tu dis, nous, je te trouve un tantinet optimiste, parce nous, c'est seulement toi et moi. » Le Faucon plane plus haut dans le ciel. Malgré ses ailes déployées, le noir de son armure le cache de tous. En revanche, ses lentilles de vision infrarouge lui permettent de voir très distinctement Magnéto, Légion et Phoenix.

« Sam, quoiqu'il arrive tu n'interviens pas. Tu attends mon ordre. »

Le faucon secoue la tête de dépit. « Yes, Captain. Tu as un plan de génie comme toujours. »

La voix de Captain América résonne. « Magnéto quelles que soient tes intentions, Tu n'iras pas plus loin. Tu es cerné. Rends-toi avec tes deux complices. »

Il voit Magnéto léviter dans les airs. Celui-ci écarte ses bras. « Tirerais-tu sur un homme sans défense ? »

Les 4 canons crachent leurs missiles mais avant qu'ils n'atteignent leurs cibles, ils se désagrègent au contact de cette brume noire que Captain América voit envelopper le vaisseau. Celui-ci disparait dans un silence morbide. Il n'a que le temps de s'éjecter.

Magnéto voit le super héros se réceptionner sur le sol, son bouclier en protection. Il sourit, c'est presque trop facile.

« C'est dommage, tu es venu seul. » Magneto ricane. « C'est notre première et dernière rencontre. » Ses yeux sont totalement noirs.

Le bouclier du super héros se tord puis s'émiette. Une pression atroce comprime le corps de celui qui sans défense n'est plus que Steve Rogers. Il sent ses os se briser un à un. Il ne peut rien contre ses particules qui pénètrent sa bouche. Il n'a le temps que de prononcer un mot « fuis », avant de s'effondrer, disloqué.

Le Faucon voit la dépouille tordue, suppliciée de son ami gisant recroquevillé comme si Stève cherchait encore à se protéger. Il obéit aux ordres car il sait que c'est la seule solution, seul il ne peut rien. Mais il enrage de devoir fuir. Tout en prenant de l'altitude, il voit Magneto et ses deux complices monter tranquillement dans la limousine qui reprend son chemin en sens inverse puis à la sortie du lotissement disparaitre dans un nuage noir. Il se jure qu'il vengera Captain América.


	24. Scène 24

**Scène 23**

 _Londres_

 _Charing Cross Road_

L'ouvrier en bleu de travail fume les coudes posés sur le rebord d'une des arcades du clocher de St Martin-in-the-Fields. Il profite des rares rayons de soleil de cette journée froide d'hiver. Que le pasteur vienne lui faire le moindre reproche, et on verra ce que l'on verra. Cette foutue horloge tombe régulièrement en panne et à chaque fois, c'est lui qui doit se taper les centaines de marches de cet escalier en colimaçon et à 50 balais avec son poids, c'est pas une sinécure. Pourtant, il doit reconnaître que la vue sur Londres est très belle et qu'il aime se retrouver seul aussi haut. Ici personne ne vient l'emmerder. Il prend une grande bouffée d'air. Un pigeon passe devant lui à tire d'aile, puis un deuxième et un troisième. Ils sont ainsi des dizaines à se diriger vers la Tamise et au-delà. Même les oiseaux sont « speed » dans cette ville de fou pense-t-il. Il regarde dans la direction opposé, l'horizon se charge de nuages noirs. L'orage n'est pas loin se dit-il, c'est pour ça. Il trouve tout de même bizarre que la pluie vienne du Nord alors que normalement elle vient plutôt de l'Est ou du Sud. De toute façon, le climat est tout chamboulé, ils le disent assez à la télé. Il s'en fout, quel que soit le temps, ce soir il sera au stade comme tous ses potes des ultras de Crystal Palace. La plus chaude ambiance de Londres, loin des travées silencieuses et polies d'Arsenal ou Tottenham ou des rupins de Chelsea et Fulham. Un vrai club populaire avec la bière et les chants pendant tout le match.

Les nuages arrivent vite sur la ville, accompagnés d'un vent qui forcit au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Ils sont de plus en plus noirs. L'ouvrier voit alors avec stupéfaction surgir plusieurs boulets laissant derrière eux des traces sombres. Ils se dirigent vers le sol, vers la rue et sa foule qui lève des yeux incrédules vers le ciel. L'un d'eux vient droit sur l'église. L'ouvrier a juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche d'effroi, avant qu'un éclair vert ne vienne le frapper en pleine poitrine.

Des explosions, des cris, en un instant Charing cross road, Trafalgar Square et tout le quartier de Westminster deviennent le centre du Chaos. Des murs frappés par des foudres invisibles s'écroulent, les bus à impériale sont balayés par le vent, les voitures devenues incontrôlables s'encastrent les unes dans les autres. Des passants hébétés voient des spectres les embrasser pour aspirer leur âme, d'autres croient trouver leur salut dans la fuite avant qu'un démon ne les consument d'un seul regard. Des êtres revêtus de longues capes noires avec un capuchon rabattu sur leur tête occupent toute la largeur de la rue, le visage recouvert d'un masque mortuaire d'or, ils avancent disciplinés. Un seul est devant, une simple cape le recouvre. Son masque, car il ne peut s'agir que d'un masque, est celui d'un serpent immonde. Ils tiennent chacun dans leurs doigts de simples bouts de bois.

Ils s'engagent dans une ruelle insignifiante et s'arrêtent devant un pub miteux dont le nom n'invite pas vraiment à la dégustation de cocktail. L'enseigne du « Chaudron Baveur » est la première à se volatiliser avec fracas. Les bouts de bois sont des baguettes de sorcellerie mortelle.

Planqué derrière son comptoir, le tenancier ne risque pas de bouger. Les Mangemorts peuvent bien tout détruire, il l'a reconnu dès qu'il est rentré, Voldemort est revenu. Il tremble même en pensée on ne doit pas prononcer son nom.

Le mur de briques derrière la taverne, qui sépare le monde des humains de celui des sorciers s'écroule comme un fétu de paille balayé par une tornade. Le Chemin de Traverse qui s'ouvre devant ses assaillants, le lieu le plus fréquenté par tous les sorciers anglais et du monde, est sans défense. Certains courageux présents essaient immédiatement de se protéger des sorts « impardonnables » que les baguettes leur lancent. Mais la terreur s'empare d'eux quand il découvre qu'ils sont impuissants et qu'aucun transplanage n'est possible. Est-ce lié à ce brouillard sombre et froid qui plonge le lieu dans une semi obscurité angoissante ?

« Soumettez-vous ou mourrez ! » L'hilarité malfaisante de la voix ne laisse aucun espoir. Les hommes, les femmes, les enfants tombent à genoux. « Dommage » Le masque se dilue, Beatrix Lestrange jubile. « Nous sommes revenus et le Maître des Ténèbres régnera sans partage. »

Voldemort marche résolument vers la banque Gringotts. Les Gobelins bloquent la porte d'entrée monumentale, fabriquée dans le bronze le plus pur, protégée par des sorts ancestraux connus d'eux seuls. Mais aucun sortilège, aussi puissant soit-il, ne ralentit celui dont le nom est synonyme de cruauté. Une nuée sombre enveloppe la porte qui se transforme en fine poussière.

Les gobelins ne se rendent jamais, tous réunis dans la grande salle de marbre blanc, sous le regard des statuts de leurs ancêtres, ils font face mais leur courage, ni aucun de leurs sortilèges ne sont pas suffisants face à une vague noire et suffocante qui les submergent et c'est sur leurs corps que Voldemort se rend vers la salle des coffres.

Devant la porte, un seul Gobelin est encore debout. Son regard défie Voldemeort.

« Pourquoi m'épargner ? Je ne vous livrerai aucun secret. »

Le maître de la magie noire arbore un rictus malfaisant. « Ce n'est pas de tes secrets dont j'ai besoin, c'est juste de toi, Gripsec. Endoloris.»

Le gobelin s'écroule, tordu de douleur.

« Impérium »

Puis il fait un simple geste et la porte se disloque.

« Maître, souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne ? » La voix de Béatrix est presque suppliante.

La réponse cingle comme un coup de fouet. « Non ! Vous sortez tous comme cela est prévu. Postez les détraqueurs à l'extérieur. Lancez les sorts de protection. Aucun être, sorcier ou autre ne doit pénétrer dans cette banque. »

Il s'empare du Gobelin, le pousse sur la plateforme qui surplombe les souterrains de l'édifice qui abrite les coffres des sorciers. Voldemort se tient sur le bord et regarde le vide. Il prend le gobelin par la taille et s'envole dans un mouvement furtif.

Le gobelin voit défiler les étages. Ils s'enfoncent profondément dans le sous-sol, prennent des couloirs inutilisés depuis des siècles mais Voldemort semble connaître parfaitement le chemin. Ils atterrissent sur un sol meuble. Le gobelin n'est jamais allé aussi bas. Ils sont au centre d'une cavité rocheuse éclairée par des trainées fluorescentes qui courent sur les parois. Gripsec n'aperçoit aucun rail, les wagonnets ne peuvent venir jusqu'ici.

Il n'a pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions. Voldemort le jette au pied d'un mur de pierres si bien ajustées qu'il serait impossible d'y glisser une feuille de papier.

Le gobelin à genoux, secoue sa tête. « Où sommes-nous ? Je ne connais pas cet endroit. Je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité. »

Voldemort passe doucement la main sur le mur lisse qui semble avoir été construit la veille. La pierre est blonde, chaude.

« Regarde Gripsec, ce mur a plus de 1500 ans. Ne sens-tu pas toute la magie qu'il dégage ? »

« Je vous assure, je ne sais pas où nous sommes. »

« Je te crois, ce coffre a été conçu bien avant la création de la banque. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle a été construite sur ce site précisément. » Voldemort marche le long du mur en continuant de passer ses mains. « Ce coffre est inviolable. Ses créateurs l'ont protégé par les plus puissants des sortilèges qui existaient à cette époque. Certains ont été oubliés depuis. Même moi, je ne pourrais rien. Mais j'ai un allié. »

Il écarte les bras et immédiatement un nuage noir se forme qui vient enserrer le mur et s'immiscer en lui par les plus petites anfractuosités. Il court de long d'invisibles fissures. Les pierres se mettent à trembler puis tombent l'une après l'autre. Une ouverture se forme.

Voldemort sourit. Il lève un seul doigt. Le gobelin est soulevé dans les airs. Il flotte devant lui. Ils entrent ainsi dans une simple grotte qui semble sans artifices. Mais en son centre, un pilier de granit soutient une écritoire sur lequel est posé un grand livre protégé par un globe de cristal.

Voldemort s'arrête, regarde le gobelin qui se trouve au-dessus du livre. « Vois-tu ce grimoire est très ancien, il contient de nombreux secrets. Mais ce globe m'empêche de le prendre. Pour cela, il faut du sang mais pas n'importe lequel, le sang de celui qui a créé ce coffre. Or le créateur une fois son œuvre terminé, a fait le sacrifice de sa vie. Connais-tu ton histoire familiale ? Sais-tu que tu descends d'une très noble et très ancienne lignée certes par un bâtard mais tout de même. »

Voldemort s'approche du Gobelin. « Le créateur n'avait pas d'enfant, enfin, le croyait-il. Je fais le pari qu'un descendant pourra m'aider. »

Gripsec voit avec effroi une lame effilée dans la main de Voldemort qui vient lui trancher la gorge. Le sang gicle sur le globe et glisse sur lui pour le recouvrir totalement.

Voldemort enjambe le corps du gobelin encore secoué de spasmes, gisant dans la poussière. Il pose ses mains sur le globe, le soulève et le brise sur le sol. Il essuie ses mains couvertes de sang sur sa robe. Un sentiment de puissance infinie l'envahit.

Le grimoire est très épais, il doit faire plusieurs centaines de pages. Sa couverture est en cuir, recouverte de signes cabalistiques dont Voldemort lui-même ne comprends pas toutes les significations. Aucune dorure, aucune pierre ne l'orne, c'est un livre de travail. Avidement, il l'ouvre et fais tourner les parchemins de ce codex. Différentes écritures se côtoient, des annotations de différents lecteurs mais il comprend que plus il va loin, plus les textes sont anciens. Le latin, fait la place au grec, qui lui-même disparait pour de l'hébreux, des hiéroglyphes, de l'écriture assyrienne et d'autres qu'il ne reconnait pas.

Voldemort s'empare du livre le met sous sa robe, ressort de la grotte et rejoins dans un seul jet, le hall de la banque. Il s'avance au milieu des cadavres. Une voix l'interpelle. « Tu aurais dû être plus prudent Jésudor. » Un homme à la forte carrure sort de derrière un pilier. Il porte une lourde redingote en cuir et un épais bâton noueux à la main. Son visage est impressionnant, barré d'une longue cicatrice, son nez semble avoir été à moitié dévorée. Mais surtout, son œil gauche est une grosse bille à l'iris bleu retenu par une lanière de cuir. Il tourne sur lui-même frénétiquement.

Voldemort n'a pas besoin de se retourner. « Maugrey Fol Œil. Je t'ai toujours reconnu beaucoup de courage mais aujourd'hui c'est de la folie. »

« Peut-être pas Voldemort. » Un beau jeune homme roux, grand et élancé, se poste devant lui, sa baguette brandit.

« Qui es-tu jeune inconscient ? »

« Bill Weasley.» Sa réponse est empreinte de fierté.

Voldemort secoue la tête. « Weasley, oui je connais ton père, enfin surtout Naguini le connait. Je suis curieux, comment êtes-vous entrés ? »

« Je travaille ici, j'étais dans un coffre. »

« Et tu as fait appel à ce vieux fou. » Voldemort se met à rire. « Vous allez mourir. »

« Nous allons bien voir. » La rapidité du sort lancé par Maugrey fol Œil est stupéfiante, il n'a pas prononcé un mot. L'éclair vert va frapper Voldemort en pleine poitrine. Bill lance le sien également « Stupefix »

Les deux sorts se consument dans une brume sombre qui s'est formée autour de Voldemort. Deux éclairs noirs simultanés, deux corps tombent, ils n'ont eu aucune réaction.

Avant de transplaner, Beatrix Lestrange ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux yeux de son maître qui sont devenu totalement noirs, fixes et vides.


	25. Scène 25

**Scène 24**

 _Jérusalem_

 _Eglise du Saint Sépulcre_

A 97 ans, le hiéromoine très saint Procope se lève encore tous les matins à 4h pour faire ses prières puis aller à l'office du lever du jour. Ensuite il part vérifier que le pope qui doit surveiller l'entrée du Très Saint Tombeau est bien à sa place. Bien entendu, cette tâche n'est pas dans ses attributions, cela fait bientôt plus de 15 ans qu'il n'en a plus dans ce monastère orthodoxe qui jouxte le Saint Sépulcre. Mais depuis 60 ans qu'il vit au plus près du tombeau du Christ, tout religieux du Domaine, quel que soit sa religion, loue sa piété et sa dévotion au Lieu Saint.

Il marche, courbé et sans canne, un péché d'orgueil dirait son ami, le révérend père franciscain Laurent, un jeunot de 83 ans. Tout est calme, les moines qui passent le salue sans un mot. Le Saint Lieu respire le calme avant les hordes de pèlerins qui vont l'assaillir toute la journée. Certains attendent déjà devant la porte. Plus il se rapprochera de l'entrée plus, il entendra les prières des fidèles. Toutes les langues se mélangent dans un syncrétisme parfait, c'est la force de la foi, la force de Dieu, invincible. Mais les fidèles sont indisciplinés, ils ont besoin d'un berger pour les guider dans leurs visites et le pope à l'entrée est bien jeune pour faire régner l'ordre, il connait ce Jérôme, il aura besoin de ses conseils.

D'ailleurs où est-il ? Il devrait être déjà devant la porte ? Il sait qu'on ne peut plus faire confiance aux jeunes mais c'est bien la première fois que le Pope désigné n'est à pas à son poste. Le hiéromoine Procope ralentit son pas puis l'arrête. Une chose l'intrigue, aucun chant ne résonne à l'extérieur, aucune prière, aucun bruit.

Quel est cette odeur de soufre ? Quelque chose brûle ? Et ce brouillard sombre qui avance vers lui, d'où vient-il ? Est-ce un incendie ? Il a lu les documents qui font état des dégâts de celui de 1808, il faut faire vite.

« Mon Dieu aidez-moi, je dois donner l'alerte. »

« Dieu t'aider ? Mais Dieu est mort, vieux moine. »

Sous les yeux effarés puis terrorisés de l'homme de Foi, une forme inhumaine se dresse. Noire, au yeux rouge et cruel. Lucifer sourit.

Procope se redresse autant qu'il le peut. « Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Satan. » Il brandi la croix qu'il porte en sautoir.

« Ce n'est pas gentil vieillard sénile de nous confondre. Satan a un visage beaucoup plus ridé que le mien. N'est-ce pas, Lilith ? »

La reine de succubes hausse les épaules. « Ne perdons pas de temps. Les Archanges vont débarquer. »

« J'espère bien. » Répond un Lucifer gourmand.

Lilith le foudroie du regard. « Nous devons rejoindre la Porte. Satan nous l'a ordonné. »

« Je n'ai que faire de cette Porte et Satan a disparu. Toi, fais-le. Moi j'ai un compte à régler depuis 7000 ans. Une fois Gabriel anéantit, aucune Porte de nous résistera. » Il ne regarde même pas le vieux moine qui s'écroule.

Pendant que les flammes mangent son corps, Procope psalmodie une prière qui se termine en cri de désespoir quand il voit la coupole de la basilique s'effondrer sur lui.

La foule de Jérusalem ne comprend pas tout de suite que ce ne sont pas d'immenses oiseaux noirs qui fondent sur la ville mais des milliers de démons sortis de l'Enfer. Belzebuth a lancé ses troupes démoniaques. Les hommes les plus religieux tombent à genoux, certains sont pétrifiés sur place mais la plupart des gens fuient en criant. Les lieux saints sont en feux, le mur des lamentations s'écroule. Une nouvelle fois le Temple est profané. L'Apocalypse, c'est aujourd'hui. Ils voient même les 4 cavaliers qui lancent des éclairs mais à la différence du discours biblique, Ils sont juchés sur des balais et non sur des chevaux. Un immense rapace plane et vient lancer des missiles sur les maisons.

C'est la débandade, mais nul ne sait où se réfugier pour échapper au brasier de l'Enfer. Malheur à celui qui chute, il est piétiné, écrasé, personne ne l'aidera à se lever. Les premières victimes de cet affolement sont les enfants qui ne résistent pas aux flux furieux. Les mères et les pères hurlent de douleur de voir leurs enfants arrachés de leurs bras. Leurs tentatives de les sauver sont voués à l'échec et ils sont eux aussi absorbés, avalés par la masse. Quand enfin, des rescapés peuvent se mettre à l'abri des flammes du ciel, des bêtes immondes mi-hommes, mi-loups les happent et plantent leurs crocs dans leurs gorges. Fenir Greyback les babines pleines de sang, pousse un long hurlement funèbre de plaisir. Il adore combattre avec les démons. Juifs, musulmans, chrétiens, tous sont unis dans l'effroyable massacre.

Mais un espoir surgit, une immense lueur blanche vient éclairer le ciel. Des êtres lumineux apparaissent. Du sol, les humains apeurés et fascinés voient les Archanges en majesté, rependant autour d'eux d'immenses arc de lumière. Sans armes visibles, deux armées se font faces.

Un rabbin et un iman se tiennent par la main. Que leur importe que ce démon les carbonise, ils ont la preuve sous leurs yeux qu'ils n'ont pas cru en vain. Un coup de vent emporte leurs cendres.

« Raphael avec tes anges d'esprits attaque les démons inférieurs de Belzebuth. Haniel avec les chérubins et les séraphins protège la Porte, écrase les succubes une fois pour toute. Michel reste en arrière avec les bienheureux. Avec mes légions d'or, je m'occupe de Lucifer. »

Aucun ange même un archange ne discutera les ordres du chef des armées de Dieu mais Haniel est inquiet. « Gabriel, les humains, nous devons protéger les humains. Et si Lucifer ose attaquer sans Satan, c'est qu'il est sûr de lui. Ne l'affronte pas seul. »

« Sûr de son orgueil Haniel. Quant aux humains nous ne pouvons rien faire. Tu es le protecteur des Humains mais la défense de la Porte du Paradis est plus importante. » Haniel s'incline. Le temps n'est plus aux paroles.

Raphaël lance ses anges d'esprit contre les démons difformes et grossiers de Belzebuth, dignes des gargouilles des cathédrales. Ils engagent immédiatement un combat mental titanesque contre les forces du mal. Ils ont une puissance spirituelle largement supérieure à leurs adversaires mais ceux-ci sont dix fois plus nombreux. Pourtant rien ne les arrêtera.

Une lutte silencieuse mais d'une violence inouï va se dérouler. Pénétrer l'esprit puis l'âme de son adversaire pour la réduire à néant, l'effacer et l'envoyer dans les limbes, cet univers d'où on ne revient jamais. L'âme s'effaçant, le corps se consume et disparait dans une fine poussière, ne laissant sur le sol ou dans les airs qu'une infime trace blanche.

Les chérubins sont autour du sanctifié tombeau du Christ, entouré de gravats noircis et maintenant à l'air libre. Auréolés de lumière, ceux qui prient au côté de Dieu, prennent leur véritable apparence, un corps de taureau, deux ailes d'aigles et une face de lion. Les séraphins aux trois paires d'ailes les survolent. Le tombeau du christ ne doit pas tomber aux mains des démons. Nul ne peut imaginer que sous ce sarcophage, une porte, invisible aux Humains, existe. Un passage vers d'autres univers dont celui du Paradis. Une simple porte de bois façonné au temps où anges et humains vivaient ensemble sur la Terre, au temps où le Paradis était la Terre. C'était avant que Dieu ne chasse les anges rebelles et ne laisse les Hommes décider de leur propre sort.

Haniel sent sa présence, Lilith sait exactement où Haniel se trouve.

Les succubes attaquent les premières. Elles se sont transformées. Elles ne sont plus ces jeunes filles au sourire aguichant, à la beauté troublante. Leurs corps recouverts d'écailles s'enflamment, des serpents sifflants la gueule ouverte remplacent leur chevelure, elles n'ont plus que deux fentes à la place des yeux, des griffes acérés terminent leurs mains. Leur queue de dragons fouette l'air autour d'elles. Leur rapidité de vol est sidérante, leur courage unique, leur détermination sans faille, leur force impressionnante. Elles sont des adversaires redoutables et sans pitié. Face à elles, Chérubins et Séraphins sont prêts. Ils sont des guerriers aguerris et leur dimension mentale est sans concurrent.

Les légions d'or de Gabriel, composé des anges les plus anciens, les plus aguerris, se déploient calmement, dans un ordre parfait. Leur lumière aveuglante irradie l'espace. Les premiers démons de Lucifer disparaissent, happés par les limbes. Mais très vite les anges sont troublés. L'esprit des démons s'enveloppe d'une brume noire qu'ils ne peuvent transpercer. Au contraire, cette brume vient s'immiscer dans leur âme pour la vicier. Les pensées pures qui les habitent deviennent ignominie et cruauté. Ils ne peuvent rien contre cette force qui les annihile. Les lumières des anges s'éteignent les unes après les autres, ils disparaissent dans une étincelle de fumée. Mais leurs cris de terreur resonnent dans les nuées, affolants leurs frères qui les voient sombrer dans le néant.

Les démons de Lucifer profitent des hésitations des anges pour forcer leurs lignes.

Les Archanges comprennent le danger, cette brume noire n'est pas naturelle. Elle empêche les anges de pénétrer l'esprit des démons. Ils deviennent sans défense.

Gabriel voyant ses troupes décimées, se jettent au milieu de la mêlée pour les soutenir. Il déploie une immense bulle autour d'eux mais en faisant cela il s'affaiblit. Lucifer n'attendait que cela pour l'attaquer.

L'Archange Michel n'hésite pas, il abandonne les bienheureux et se précipite aussitôt pour soutenir son frère. Dans un bruit épouvantable, les entrailles de la Terre se déchirent, chevauchant d'hideux squelettes de chevaux, revêtus d'une cuirasse noire, l'ouverture de leur heaume ne laissant voir qu'un vide à la place du visage, la garde prétorienne de Satan surgit. Ce sont des démons supérieurs, les anciens dieux de colères et de férocité. Ils foncent sur la légion d'or de Gabriel, la prenant à revers. Certains se détachent pour s'emparer de Michel. Celui-ci pris dans un nuage noir sombre dans le néant. Les Bienheureux sans défense, comprenant à peine ce qu'il se passe, sont massacrés, fauché comme des blés à la moisson. Des milliards d'âmes disparaissent dans un soupir.

Chaque Archange ressent une déchirure profonde, une souffrance inégalée. Gabriel hurle on impuissance. Le rire Lucifer résonne. « Ton Paradis n'existe plus Gabriel. Je tiens ma vengeance. »

Les limbes, une dimension où n'existe ni temps, ni espace, une éternité d'errance, de douleur. Une éternité pendant laquelle Gabriel entendra le rire de Lucifer.

Haniel sait que tout est perdu. Raphael résiste mais pour combien de temps. Il n'a plus qu'une poignée d'anges autour de lui, entourés de la nuée noire qui inexorablement les emporte. « Michel replie toi par la Porte aux confins du Paradis. » Il ordonne aux quelques Chérubins qui reste de faire de même. Michel rassemble les rares Bienheureux qui ont pu se sauver et franchi la Porte en bénissant Haniel.

Ce dernier contemple le chant de ruine qui l'entoure. Jérusalem, la terre du Christ, est rasée du Monde. Les corps brulés, déchiquetés des humains jonchent les rues. Son âme saigne. Il érige un mur de Lumière divine entre les démons et les anges. Le feu céleste cèlera la Porte. Ce faisant, il abandonne la lutte et se sacrifie.

« Ton abnégation est toujours aussi grande. Protéger ton cher Paradis. » Lilith est face à lui. Des flammes entourent son corps incandescent. Les succubes ont formé autour d'eux une barrière qui les isole et qu'aucun être ne peut franchir. Son regard transperce Haniel. Sa voix est dure. « Tes Séraphins et Chérubins se sont bien battus mais le combat n'était pas équitable. Je le regrette. »

« Lilith ... »

Elle l'interrompt d'un geste. « Ne dis rien, nous avons peu de temps. Je te confirme que Satan a disparu comme ton Dieu. Lucifer va prendre le pouvoir après cette victoire. Cette matière noire le maîtrise. Je ne connais pas ses intentions mais Lucifer n'est qu'un jouet. Elle les maîtrise tous, mutant, sorciers et autres. »

« As-tu appris d'où elle provient ? »

« Toujours pas. D'un autre temps, d'un autre univers, elle est très ancienne. »

« Du temps de la création universelle. Tu le penses comme moi ? »

« Peut-être encore plus ancienne. »

« Plus ancienne que Dieu, c'est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle est omnisciente et son pouvoir de destruction inarrêtable. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. Satan est un enfant face à elle et ton Dieu a été impuissant. Elle nous exterminera tous. » Elle fixe Haniel. « Toi et tes amis avez-vous avancé ? Trouvé une solution ? Le temps presse. »

Le regard d'Haniel se fait plus pointu. « Peut-être Lilith. Nous avons un espoir. »

« L'espoir ne suffira pas, Haniel. J'aime trop ma Liberté pour la confier à cette chose, malgré la puissance et le pouvoir qu'elle nous promet. » Elle fait un geste de la main vers lui. « Sauve-toi, je dois aller prêter allégeance au nouveau Satan. » Elle semble sourire, en tout cas son visage se détend. « Sois prudent. N'oublie pas que tu dois mourir de ma main et d'aucune autre. »

« Prends soin de toi. » Haniel esquisse un autre geste vers elle puis disparait.

Lilith reste un instant sans bouger. Elle imprègne dans sa mémoire le corps brun et musclé d'Haniel. Sa barbe noire et ses yeux bleus. Cette odeur de musc boisé et suave qu'il laisse derrière lui. 5 000 ans, en 5 000 ans elle a damné des millions d'hommes et malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'a jamais réussi à l'oublier.

Avec ses fidèles succubes, elle rejoint Lucifer qui entouré de tous les démons de l'enfer, parade. Les cieux sont noirs comme ses yeux vides. La voix du nouveau Satan retentit sur l'ensemble du globe. Toutes les chaines de télévision retransmettent en direct l'image d'un être immense au corps de bouc, étendant son ombre immense et maléfique sur la ville sainte martyrisée.

« Regardez pauvres humains, la cité de Dieu est anéantie. Dieu est vaincu, le Paradis n'est plus qu'une illusion. L'enfer sera votre nouveau monde. Je suis votre Dieu. »

Une gigantesque croix inversée se plante sur le mont Golgotha.


	26. Scène 26

**Scène 25**

 ** _Poudlard_**

 _Salle commune de Gryffondor_

Emily descend avec difficultés les marches qui mènent de sa chambre à la salle commune. Elle a dormi plus que d'habitude, Naomi est déjà levée. Son corps n'est qu'un immense bleu avec par endroits des dégradés de marron virant au noir. Depuis 3 semaines, l'Iron Fist lui fait subir un entrainement de combat inhumain. Ce qui finalement est logique puisqu'elle n'est pas vraiment humaine. Ses capacités physiques ont crû de façons exponentielles. Si au début, elle subissait les assauts, aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui les dominent. Quel que soit son adversaire, elle est toujours plus rapide, plus précise. Au corps à corps elle serait imbattable, si elle le souhaitait. Mais elle a toujours la crainte de faire mal. La seule qui la bat est Katie car visiblement, elle, rien ne l'arrête. Heureusement que l'infirmière de Poudlard est efficace, car à plusieurs reprises, elle a blessé Colleen et Dany. Même la Veuve Noire s'est retrouvée KO, ce qu'elle a apprécié moyennement d'ailleurs. Il y autre chose que Katie n'hésite pas à utiliser ce sont ses pouvoirs para normaux. Au début, cela était confus mais maintenant elles peuvent sentir la peur de leur adversaire, jouer avec son esprit, créer des illusions. Elles savent, sans se poser la question, quand une personne est bonne ou pas. Elles connaissent l'Ame. Elles perçoivent les conflits les plus intimes et de cet avantage Katie en joue beaucoup plus qu'elle.

En fait, tout cela n'est rien, face à son inquiétude de voir ressurgir ces horribles sensations vécues lors de son premier combat contre l'Iron Fist. Cette chaleur intense sous sa peau qui se tend, ses 5 sens qui explosent, ses ongles qui s'effilent en griffes acérées. Naomi la rassure en lui disant que ce ne devait être qu'un effet secondaire de ses pouvoirs qui naissaient et Katie, de son côté, assure qu'elle ne ressent plus rien depuis cette soirée. Alors pourquoi, Emily a ce sentiment qu'une bête est cachée en elle.

Toutes ces idées noires s'effacent lorsqu'elle aperçoit Naomi confortablement avachie dans le grand canapé cramoisi, ses jambes pliées sur un accoudoir parlant à une Hermione, assise par terre, qui l'écoute avec un regard ... un regard qu'Emily connaît car c'est sensiblement le même qu'elle avait lorsque qu'elle a rencontré Naomi. Elle soupire, comment en vouloir à Hermione. Comment ne pas craquer devant ces yeux bleus, ces cheveux blonds qui s'étalent sur des épaules à moitié nues à cause d'un tee-shirt un peu trop grand. Tee-shirt qui masque à peine un corps totalement libre à l'intérieur et pas suffisamment long pour cacher le galbe des cuisses.

« Salut les filles ! » lance Emily.

« Bonjour mon amour. » Naomi se remet sur ses fesses et ouvre les bras pour attirer Emily contre elle.

Au baiser qu'elles se donnent, Hermione détourne les yeux.

« Viens ici. » Dit Naomi en tapotant sur le coussin à côté d'elle. « Tu as bien dormi ? » Elle prend le bras d'Emily et inspecte les auréoles foncées qui l'ornent. « Ça va mieux mais l'entrainement d'hier soir était beaucoup trop violent. »

« Tu étais là ? Je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu ne m'as rien dit hier soir. »

« Tu étais crevée. » Naomi montre le plafond du doigt. « J'étais en haut, avec Harry. Du ciel on voit tout. »

« C'est vrai que tu as battu Thor ? » demande Hermione

Emily sourit. « Non pas moi, Katie. Je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas compris comment elle s'était retrouvée sur son dos, son cou pris entre deux cuisses qui l'étranglaient, et des ongles longs et manucurés prêts à l'égorger. »

Emily parcourt la pièce. « Où sont les autres ? »

Naomi esquisse un vague geste. « Effy avait rendez-vous très tôt avec le professeur Xavier. Harry est descendu prendre son breakfast avec Peter, comme tous les matins. Et comme tous les soirs, Cook a dû passer la soirée à picoler dans un coin. Quant à Katie, comme elle ne dort plus ici, je n'en sais rien. D'ailleurs, je me demande avec qui elle dort ? »

Emily hausse les épaules et ne répond pas. Elle s'adresse à Hermione. « Tu as pu avoir des informations, sur ce qui se passe à l'extérieur ? »

« Non pas vraiment. Toutes les communications avec l'extérieur sont bloquées et la Gazette des Sorciers parle de problèmes dans le monde des humains mais elle ne donne aucun détail. La seule chose bizarre, est que l'on aurait cambriolé la banque Gringotts.

« C'est peut-être bizarre dans votre monde mais dans le nôtre c'est courant. » répond Naomi.

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Gringotts est inviolable. Personne ne peut y pénétrer sans l'autorisation des gobelins qui la protège. Croyez-moi Il faut être un sorcier exceptionnel pour y parvenir. Mais la Gazette dit également que rien n'a été volé. » Hermione fronce ses sourcils. « Et ça c'est encore plus bizarre. »

Des voix fortes raisonnent à l'extérieur de la porte de la Maison. Un cri aigu. Hermione se précipite sa baguette à la main. « On attaque la Grosse Dame. » Immédiatement Emily est à ses côtés, prête à bondir dès que la porte s'ouvr... Elle voit alors un Cook éructant sur le tableau vide. « Je vais te cramer vieille pie. Tu me connais, tu me vois tous les jours. Tu m'emmerdes avec ton mot de passe, tu le changes tout le temps. » La Grosse Dame court en soufflant, tenant sa longue jupe d'une main, d'un tableau à l'autre pour finalement se réfugier derrière les remparts d'une forteresse médiévale gardés par un chevalier en armes portant une croix rouge sur son armure.

Il regarde les filles qui sont interloquées. « Quoi, c'est vrai. La dernière fois, j'ai dû dormir dans le couloir. »

« Cook, tu n'as pas à lui parler de cette façon. » réagit une Naomi en colère. « Elle nous protège et ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres de Dumbledore. Tu ne changeras jamais. » Elle tourne les talons et retourne dans la salle commune.

Hermione poursuit. « Elle donnerait sa vie pour Gryffondor. Elle l'a déjà prouvé dans le passé. »

« Tu devrais t'excuser Cook. » Rajoute Emily.

Il se frotte le nez, puis passe sa main dans ses cheveux. « Ok, Ok. » Il se déplace vers le tableau d'où on peut voir, derrière des créneaux, trembler une partie de robe. « Je m'excuse. »

Le chevalier s'avance au premier plan, plantant dans le sol, son épée à double tranchant devant lui. « Triste sire et malotru, ma Dame n'a rien à faire de vos excuses. Vous n'êtes point gentilhomme et ceci est votre chance car sinon, je vous soufflèterais et demanderais réparation de l'outrage par un duel judicaire. »

« Putain, ce sont tous des malades dans cette baraque. Ecoute chevalier de mes deux, tu diras juste à ta Dame, là, que je regrette. » Cook se retourne sans prêter attention aux récriminations du chevalier et rejoins les filles dans la salle commune.

« Alors les girls, bien dormi ? » Cook s'effondre plus qu'il ne s'assoit dans un des fauteuils face au canapé où se sont installées les trois filles.

« Tu étais où ? » demande Naomi d'un ton plutôt sec. « Tu sais que Dumbledore nous a demandé de ne pas sortir de l'enceinte du Château. »

« Dumbledore n'est pas mon père. Le mien doit être toujours en train de nager. » Il se met à rire.

« Tu ne devrais pas rire du professeur Dumbledore. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est pour nous protéger. » répond une Hermione outrée.

« Oui, Hermione je sais, je sais, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Mais moi au lieu de rester au lit à faire des cochonneries ... » il jette un regard malicieux à Naomily. « Je vais aux renseignements. »

« Aux renseignements ? » le coupe Emily.

« Aux renseignements, chérie et j'en obtiens. »

« Et d'où ils viennent tes renseignements ? » demande Naomi suspicieuse.

« Cela fait plusieurs fois que je vais au Pré au Lard avec Hagrid. »

« Au pré au Lard ? Mais c'est interdit. ».

« Arrête Hermione de jouer la petite fille modèle. » Il avance son buste vers elle. « Je suis sûr que tu es une coquine. Et puis les sorciers savent faire une petite eau de vie très cool. »

Hermione devient cramoisie et c'est Emily qui vient à son secours. « Cook ne fait pas l'abruti et dis-nous ce que tu sais. »

Cook sort un paquet de cigarette, en sors une et l'allume ostensiblement pour faire durer le suspense. Naomi lève les yeux au ciel mais elle le connait et elle sait que plus on l'engueulera et plus il fera son cinéma.

Il lève un doigt. « Et d'une, il y a eu des catastrophes chez nous, les moldus, visiblement des choses assez terribles. » Naomily et Hermione prennent une expression d'effroi. « Les sorciers auquel j'ai parlé évoquent en particulier une ville ravagée par le feu mais ils n'ont pas su me dire où et pourquoi. »

« C'est maigre comme info. » déclare Naomi.

Cook lève un deuxième doigt. « Il y a une télévision à Poudlard. »

Il savoure son succès devant l'air éberlué des filles, en particulier de celui d'Hermione. « Une télé ? Ici, à Poudlard mais ce n'est pas possible. »

« Oh que si. Hagrid a eu la gentillesse de me l'avouer après la troisième bouteille de liqueur. C'est même lui qui l'a réceptionnée à la gare et amenée au château. »

« Et elle est où ? » demande Emily

« Dans les cachots. »

« Les cachots c'est vague, le sous-sol de Poudlard est immense, avec beaucoup de lieux secrets et puis pourquoi une télé ? » se questionne Hermione.

Cook rigole. « Pour mater des films pornos sur un écran plus grand que celui de l'ordinateur. Hagrid m'a dit que c'était Rogue qui lui avait dit d'aller chercher la télé. Ça ne m'étonne pas, il a tout du vicelard ce mec. En tout cas, elle va nous servir pour savoir ce qui se passe. »

Devant les trois regards qui le foudroient, Cook perd un peu de son assurance. Il comprend qu'attaquer Rogue n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

Emily le toise. « Une, Rogue n'est pas un vicelard. Si tu dis cela, c'est que tu es furax de ne toujours pas être capable de l'empêcher de pénétrer ton esprit. »

« Le contrôle de l'occlumancie est réservé aux personnes ayant de la personnalité. » rajoute perfidement Hermione.

Cook grimace et s'agace sur son fauteuil.

« Deux, » continue Emily. « Explique-nous comment on va la trouver, cette télé ? »

« JJ » Cook a repris son sourire goguenard.

« JJ ? Pourquoi JJ ? » demande une Emily incrédule.

« Où crois-tu que JJ passe son temps quand il ne travaille pas avec toi Naomi ? En bas, dans les cachots, alors je suis sûr que si une télé s'y trouve, il sait où elle est. »

« Comment tu sais qu'il est dans les cachots ? »

« Je l'ai suivi. Je me demandais où il dormait. »

« Il faut dire que tu ne lui as pas laissé beaucoup de choix. »

Cook ne répond rien. Emily ne poursuit pas, elle comprend que la blessure de Cook est béante. Elle sait que le sentiment de la trahison est long à disparaître. « Bien alors quel est le plan ? »

« Simple, on descend aux cachots, on chope JJ et on trouve la télé. »

« Et s'il ne veut pas parler ? »

« Effy pénétrera son esprit. Rien ne lui résiste. »

« Et tu crois qu'elle acceptera ? »

« Elle est comme nous, elle en a marre. » Cook plisse les lèvres en prenant un petit air entendu. « Elle a, elle aussi, un compte à régler avec lui. »

« Mais enfin, ces cachots doivent être protégés. J'ai attendu dire que l'endroit était interdit. » réplique Naomi. Hermione acquiesce de la tête.

« Je suis sûr que nos petits sorciers ont les tours de passe-passe pour nous faire entrer. » répond Cook en clignant de l'œil à Hermione.

Hermione se raidit. « Si Dumbledore a jeté des sorts nous n'y pourrons rien. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le droit. »

Cook sourit. « Allons, la joue pas modeste, toi et tes potes vous avez une sacrée réputation. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous ne respecteriez pas les règles, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit. » Puis la fixe. « Tes parents vivent dans le monde normal, ce sont des moldus, si j'ai bien compris. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce qui se passe chez eux. Parce que d'après moi, ce n'est pas joli, joli ? J'ai un sixième sens pour les catastrophes. »

Les trois filles se regardent. « Il a raison, j'en ai marre des secrets ; » finit par avouer Emily. Naomi lui pend la main. « Oui moi aussi. » Elle regarde Hermione. « On a le droit de faire nos propres choix. »

Hermione respire. « Très bien, je vais en parler à Ron et Harry. »

Cook se frotte les mains.


	27. Scène 27

**Scène 26**

 **Poudlard**

 _Orée de la forêt interdite_

Une forme obscure aux yeux brillants, perchée à la cime d'un immense sycomore, observe.

Hagrid attend en sifflant, assis sur une vieille souche, son arbalète posée à côté de lui. Avec son couteau de chasse, Il essaie de sculpter un bout de cep noueux. Il voudrait réaliser un objet raffiné qu'il pourrait lui offrir mais ses doigts trop épais le gênent et il n'arrive qu'à arracher de larges copeaux de bois.

Devant lui, Crocdur fouille avec ses grosses pattes un trou qu'il élargit pour y fourrer son museau. Il pousse un cri et détale pour se réfugier derrière Hagrid. Un petit animal trapu et velu sort la tête de l'orifice, pousse un cri et replonge dans son terrier aussitôt.

Un léger bruit de branches pliées et de feuilles foulées lui fait tourner la tête. Il range son couteau et le bout de bois dans sa poche. « Bonjour Firenze. Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? »

Un centaure au port majestueux, à la peau claire et aux longs cheveux bond, sort d'un bosquet. « Bonjour Hagrid. Oui, c'est une belle journée. »

Hagrid se lève et vient serrer la main du centaure. « Alors, peux-tu maintenant m'expliquer la raison de ce rendez-vous ici et non pas dans ta salle de cours par exemple ? »

« Tu vas le savoir tout de suite. »

Sans qu'il l'ait entendu approcher, Hagrid voit face à lui, un deuxième centaure, plus trapu et musclé que Firenze, aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de son ami sont blond. A son visage fermé, et aux tressaillements nerveux qui parcourent son corps, il n'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'il n'aime pas être face à Hagrid et Firenze.

« Bane ? Si je m'attendais ? Mais je suis toujours heureux de te voir. » Hagrid salue le chef des centaures de la tête.

« Je te salue également Hagrid. » Il n'a aucun regard pour Firenze.

« Comment va ta harde ? »

« Elle a connu de meilleurs jours. Je ne veux pas te faire perdre de temps. Il se passe des choses inexplicables dans la forêt interdite. »

« Quelles choses ? Comme i ans ? » réagit un Hagrid soucieux.

« Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec « celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. » Il s'agit d'autre chose. Une bête s'est installée dans la forêt. Une bête dangereuse qui tue toutes les nuits. »

« Une bête magique ? »

« Justement, elle ne semble pas venir de notre monde, pourtant sa force et ses pouvoirs sont immenses. Nous avons retrouvé des trolls réduit en charpie. Aragog a perdu certains de ses plus grands enfants. Elle ne s'attaque qu'aux animaux les plus dangereux. Les loups garous s'enfuient devant elle.»

« Mais comment savez-vous que c'est une bête ? »

« Je l'ai vu de mes yeux. Elle a un corps de dragon qui s'enflamme, des ailes de rapaces, un visage humain déformé de haine, hideux, avec une gueule démesurée aux crocs acérés. Des serpents sifflent sur sa tête mais surtout elle porte au bout de ses bras des mains aux griffes longues et coupantes comme des rasoirs. Elle est la plus rapide, la plus cruelle, la plus intelligente de toutes les bêtes que je connais. Hagrid, elle a combattu seule un troupeau d'hippogriffe et les a décimés. Même dans les airs, elle leurs a été supérieure. Et ceux qu'elle a épargné sont devenus dociles comme des chats, elle dominait leur esprit. »

Bane reprend sa respiration et baisse la voix. « Nous avons essayé de la combattre. Plusieurs des nôtres sont tombés en héros et aucune de nos flèches n'a pu même l'effleurer. »

Hagrid connait Bane et son courage. Il n'avait jamais lu la peur dans ses yeux.

« J'ai failli. C'est moi qui est décidé de l'attaquer. Nous sommes impuissants. Malgré nos pouvoirs de dissimulation, elle nous a repéré immédiatement. Une fois qu'elle aura conquis la forêt que fera-t-elle de nous ? Tu dois en parler à Dumbledore. »

« Les centaures accepteraient l'intervention des sorciers dans la forêt interdite ? »

Bane se redresse. « Nous avons lu dans les astres. L'avenir est très sombre Hagrid. Cette bête n'est que le début de catastrophes bien plus importantes mais il faut l'empêcher de nuire. Les astres nous font comprendre que l'union est indispensable. Nous leur obéissons. »

« Très bien, Bane. Je vais en parler au Professeur Dumbledore. »

« Je te remercie. »

Bane s'incline et aussi silencieusement qu'il était apparu, le centaure disparait dans les hauts taillis de la forêt.

Hagrid se tourne vers Firenze. « Ce n'est pas lui qui t'a contacté, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Firenze sourit. « Non, bien sûr. C'est Ronan. Pour Bane, je n'appartiens plus aux Centaures. Mais il fallait vous prévenir et avouer son échec. Il était hors de question qu'il vienne au château et qu'il parle à un sorcier. Ronan et Magorian l'ont convaincu que j'étais la solution la plus acceptable. Et comme toi même tu n'es qu'à demi sorcier, il a accepté la rencontre. » Ils marchent côte à côte.

« La situation est très grave, Hagrid. Ronan ne m'avait pas tout dit. »

« Montons voir le Professeur Dumbledore. Il a toujours une solution. »

La forme obscure regarde s'éloigner les deux êtres. Avec une facilité déconcertante, elle descend les 30 mètres qui la sépare du sol en glissant sur le tronc de l'arbre. Arrivée en bas, la forme prend un aspect humain vêtu d'un ensemble veste et jupe noires sur un chemisier blanc très classique.

Katie sort de la forêt en longeant le lac. Elle connait parfaitement les lieux, par ce chemin, elle pensait ne croiser personne à cette heure matinale.

Assis sur une grande pierre plate, Ron, désabusé, jette des cailloux dans l'eau. Il n'essaie même pas de les faire ricocher. Il se contente de les faire voler et ils retombent où ils le souhaitent.

Katie se demande s'il a vu de quel côté elle arrivait. Elle se rapproche de lui.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, petit Ron. »

« Ça se voit tant que ça. » Ron n'a même pas levé les yeux. Il continue à fixer un point imaginaire à l'horizon.

Katie lui tape sur l'épaule pour le faire bouger. « Fais-moi une place. » Et se pose à côté de lui.

Sa cuisse touche celle de Ron. Ce dernier ressent une chaleur monter en lui. Il regarde de biais la jambe de Katie. En s'asseyant, sa jupe très courte est remontée jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses. Ron trouve cette fille canon. Elle porte toujours des tops très échancrés. Il est sûr qu'une fois, ses seins étaient libres sous son teeshirt. Et sa bouche, une bouche rouge sang, pulpeuse et toujours légèrement entrouverte. Dans ses rêves nocturnes, Il lui arrive de plus en plus souvent d'imaginer le corps de Katie. Il se substitue à celui d'Hermione. De toute façon Hermione ...

« Allez crache le morceau ! C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Rien, ... Tout ... ». Ron envoie valdinguer un rocher dans le lac aussi gros que lui. « Je me sens inutile. Harry est toujours avec Naomi pour l'entrainer et ... »

« Et Hermione ne la lâche pas non plus. Je te comprends. Naomi est une spécialiste pour voler les amours des autres. » Katie de sa main prend le menton de Ron et l'oblige à se tourner vers elle. Un léger sourire éclaire son visage. « Tu aimes Hermione mais elle n'est pas la seule femme dans le monde. Tu es puceau, il te faut plus d'expérience. Il y a tant de femmes à conquérir. »

Ron rougit jusqu'au oreille mais il n'arrive pas à se détacher du regard de Katie.

« Crois-moi, petit Ron, » continue Katie, « les sentiments affaiblissent la jouissance. La vraie jouissance, c'est de dominer son partenaire. La souffrance de l'amour laisse la aux faibles. Toi, tu es fort, je l'ai compris dès que je t'ai vu. » Elle approche ses lèvres des siennes. « J'ai tellement de choses à t'apprendre. Si tu m'obéis, je changerai ta vie. »

Ron est subjugué. Katie caresse sa cuisse, son sexe n'a jamais été aussi dur. Son baiser est doux comme un patacitrouille, aussi sucré qu'un fondant du chaudron. Sa langue s'enroule autour de la sienne. Comment a-t-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il n'y a qu'elle, c'est la seule qu'il veut. D'une main, il a pris sa taille. Il hésite avec l'autre, posé sur son épaule, il voudrait la descendre le long de sa gorge, vers ce décolleté qui l'attire.

Elle le guide, ouvre son chemisier. C'est la première fois que ses doigts pressent un sein. Il est si ferme et le téton si dur. Katie s'amuse du visage rubicond de l'adolescent. Elle l'amène vers sa poitrine. « Suce-le ! » Ron ouvre la bouche et gobe plus qu'il n'embrasse le sein de Katie. D'une main, elle lui maintient la tête, l'autre est passée sous la robe de Ron et lui caresse la queue à travers la toile du pantalon, puis la lui sort pour le branler. Elle se rend compte avec plaisir que Ron est très bien équipé de ce côté-là.

La jouissance est presque immédiate et vient éclabousser sa jupe. Ron pousse un petit couinement. « Tu étais si pressé » lui dit malicieusement Katie. Le sperme coule entre ses doigts.

« Je , .. je suis désolé. »

« Tu ne dois jamais être désolé, petit Ron. C'était très agréable. » Elle porte ses doigts à sa bouche puis vient doucement déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Ron. « La prochaine fois, il faudra trouver une occupation plus intéressante à cet objet si bien dimensionné. » Elle pose son index sur le sexe de Ron.

Celui-ci se précipite dans ses bras, le regard totalement illuminé. « Katie, je t'aime. Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas. »

Katie le prend par les épaules pour s'en s'écarter. « Je sais petit Ron. » Elle se lève et sans se retourner monte vers le château. Ron la suit des yeux, dans un état second. Il ne pense même pas à se rhabiller.

Katie pénètre dans le château et se dirige vers les cachots. Devant un mur de pierre, elle murmure quelques mots. Le mur s'efface. Elle tourne et retourne dans un dédale de couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une porte et de rentrer sans frapper.

« Je ne t'attendais plus. »

« Pourtant je suis là mon Dieu. »

En deux mouvements, Katie est nue. Elle glisse dans le lit, relève le drap. Elle s'empare du sexe raide qui n'attendais qu'elle. Sa bouche l'enveloppe.

« Par Odin, ta langue a la douceur de l'hydromel crée par la déesse Bayla. »

Katie lève les yeux vers Thor. « Je ne suis pas une déesse, je suis pire que cela. »


End file.
